


Sweet with a bit of ice

by guren666



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: He made a promise to himself that if Snowkids won the GF cup, he would freaking confess, regardless of that person's answer. It would be nice if the person in question said yes, but let's be realistic; they weren't exactly in contact, heck they were hardly ever friends. Anyone who knew Micro Ice would tell you about the bully Sinedd who picked on him since early childhood.





	1. Prelude of worries

He made a promise to himself that if Snowkids won the GF cup, he would freaking confess, regardless of that person's answer. It would be nice if the person in question said yes, but let's be realistic; they weren't exactly in contact, heck they were hardly ever friends. Anyone who knew Micro Ice would tell you about the bully Sinedd who picked on him since early childhood.

Micro Ice tried going out with girls in the past, but it didn't work out and regrettably it was usually the girl who wanted to break up, always bringing up a single reason. His heart wasn't in that relationship or something along the lines.

The slim striker was in a pinch.

They won the cup. At first he was jumping around, hugging his teammates overwhelmed with happiness over their win that will rewrite history of football for Akillian. Then, happiness was switched with a growing fear that manifested inside his mind.

The Snowkids were currently partying back at Akillian with everyone; parents and friends. Merriment and good mood were all around in the air, the celebration was only getting started and the slim striker, the happy – go lucky Micro Ice was sitting in a corner, sipping on a drink, alone. He was so lost in his plan - forging that he didn't even notice when D'Jok sat down next to him. "- Ice and that was something and- hey, are you listening?" Micro Ice looked up at him. "Oh, sorry, were you saying something? I have just a lot on my mind lately, that's all." D'Jok patted him. "You know you can tell me anything, we're like brothers, are we not?"

Micro Ice wasn't so sure if it was such a good idea to tell D'Jok about his bottled up feelings for a certain football player. But, he had to start somehow. "D'Jok, do you remember out match against Shadows on their planet? And that moment before the match began, the Shadows came to provoke us."

D'Jok wasn't sure how that had to do with anything, but nodded. "Yeah, I remember it. Rocket send them away, but before that Sinedd came to you personally and annoyed you. But I fail to see the connection between that ancient history and you sulking right now."

Micro Ice pouted. "I am not sulking! Ah, who am I trying to fool. I am totally sulking. D'Jok, before our final match, I made a promise to myself that if we win the cup, I will confess to my longtime crush and now I keep thinking that's impossible."

"That's great, Micro Ice! I am sure the other person will be happy to hear about that! After all, who wouldn't love to be in relationship with one of the winners of GF cup?" D'Jok exclaimed excitedly.

"That's the problem exactly, D'Jok. The person´s team lost against Snowkids. And everyone would be against our relationship and most of all, you."

D'Jok was curious about Micro Ice's crush. "Now you really have to tell me who is that person. I am getting a feeling it will be someone we know. Am I right?"

Micro Ice nodded. "So, let's start; someone who plays football and is also from other team... hmm... how about some chick from Wambas?" Micro Ice almost choked on his drink. "No, and no! It's not like that, D'Jok!"

The red haired young man resumed with guessing. "So not from Wambas... don't tell me Kernor from Rykers!"

Micro Ice shook his head, a slight flush forming on his cheeks. "It's... it's not a girl, D'Jok."

D'Jok stood up abruptly. "WHAAAT?!" The whole room turned to look at them and only Micro Ice's embarrassed look made D'Jok save the situation. "It's nothing, really. I'm just a bit too loud, I guess the alcohol got in my head, sorry about that." He sheepishly apologized and soon, the music was put back on maximum and D'Jok sat down. He didn't know what to say, it wasn't everyday your best friend tells you something like this! Micro Ice was still waiting, the blush was fainting as he defiantly looked everywhere but at D'Jok. It was a surprise for sure. Micro Ice had girlfriends, but they broke up soon, very soon every time. But who is that person?

"I am sorry for my outburst. I wasn't expecting such an answer, but so that you know; I will stand by you, no matter who your crush is."

That lifted Micro Ice's spirit a bit. "Thanks, D'Jok, but I highly doubt you or anyone else will approve... it's rather... "

A late newcomer arrived to the Snowkids family and friends party, but no one paid him much attention. However, Micro Ice in an instant saw the tall stature of a young dark haired man and his words were lost in his throat. No, it can't be. Not him, here of all places! And he hasn't even though about a plan yet! Droplets of sweat ran down his neck, and nervousness made his hands clumsy as he accidentally knocked his drink over the table. "I- I... we will resume this talk some other time, D'Jok, I am getting tired. Say to my ma that I went home earlier, okay? See you around!" And he hastily walked away, using the back door. D'Jok was left alone. Just when Micro Ice was finally going to tell him the name of his crush, he suddenly disappears... and that the same time, Sinedd (Mei invited him because he is from Akillian and he was a part of Snowkids even if briefly and most of all because of a secret no one knew about) came and his friend made a run for it. It was all very suspicious and D'Jok remembered a part of their conversation earlier about the former Snowkid. Hmm...

Sinedd who got a few initial stares raised his brow when Mei greeted him. D'Jok glanced at them as they had exchanged a few hushed words and Sinedd came over to the red haired man. "D'Jok."

Said young man retorted back: "Sinedd."

"Hey, where's the shrimp? I saw him chicken when I came here. Where did he go?"

D'Jok crossed his arms. "What's it to you?"

"Drop the hostility, D'Jok. Believe it or not, I come in peace tonight."

"Why should I believe anything you say, Sinedd? You bullied Micro Ice since I remember. "

Sinedd snickered. "Come on, D'Jok, people change with age. But if you won't tell me where he is then I won't waste my time nor breath here." And he turned to leave when D'Jok stopped him. "You're going to hurt him, are you not?" Sinedd smirked. "It's all a matter of perspective. It's none of your business anyways. I am gonna ask you one more time: where is he?"

"Like hell I am gonna tell you!"

"Have it your way. See you later, champ." Sinedd said sarcastically.

And he left in a hurry. Mei approached her boyfriend. "D'Jok? Did you tell him where Micro Ice went?"

"No. He's not on my or his friends list. Why should I?" At that retort, Mei bit her lower lip. "This is not going to end good! Do you know where Micro Ice went?"

"Yeah, he said he's heading home to rest. Dunno why. When he saw that Sinedd, he excused himself all of a sudden in a middle of our serious conversation. I find it all a bit fishy. What did you and he talk about?"

"Well... about Micro Ice and his mood."

"His mood?"

"Yeah, like how is he and what he has been doing..."

"Mei, are you not telling me something here? Since when are you and Sinedd good friends and keep him updated on Micro Ice?"

Mei looked away. "I cannot say. I promised I won't tell anyone. After the tournament Sinedd contacted me and we met up one time. After that, I send him periodic updates on Micro Ice. He really wanted my help."

D'Jok was on the verge of getting angry, so he shook with her. "Mei! How could you betray us, and most of all Micro Ice?"

She didn't waver or feel bad about it, in fact, she looked D'Jok straight into the eye. "This is where you're wrong, D'Jok. I am doing him a favor. I know what I saw that day."

"That day? What do you mean?"

But Mei walked away and D'Jok forced her to stop walking. "Mei, I am sorry. I didn't want to raise my voice at you. It's just that Micro Ice is like my family and I am getting worried. "

"I know. But you don't have to concern yourself with that. After all, it's them who need to work out their differences, not us."

"Them? They hate each other. Or at least Sinedd does."

"D'Jok, just drop the subject. I did everything I could to help and now it´s his turn to do his best. And besides..." Mei wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed my dancing partner." D'Jok let himself be guided on the dancing floor and just let himself loose in the rhythm. But an unlikely scenario flashed in his mind all of a sudden. What if Sinedd and Micro Ice...!

D'Jok laughed at that. Very unlikely.

The thought vanished soon after as a more slow love song was on and he relaxed with Mei in his arms. Some thoughts are best laid to rest.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Unforeseen switch

Snow was slippery and it was slowly becoming dangerous. He jumped off a roof and slid to the next, praying to all the gods that he didn't fall from that height. And to make matters worse, he knew that the taller man would sooner or later catch up with him. It was one of these times Micro Ice cursed their difference in stature. When he was jumping from roof to roof, he heard some of Sinedd's words that almost caused him to stop. "Stop running, shorty! Do you want to break your neck?! It's dangerous!"

Micro Ice picked up his pace. "Then you stop going after me!"

Their talk wasn't appropriate on many levels. Firstly, they were disturbing neighborhood with their shouting and obviously jumping. And secondly, it was getting more and more slippery with each step. They were risking a nasty fall.

That's when Sinedd got angry. "I said stop running!"

"Like hell I will!" Micro Ice shouted and to the right ahead he saw a drain pipe. If he times his jump right, he can escape... The smaller of the two started a furious sprint towards the pipe and jumped. He was inches away, he grabbed on the pipe but it was frozen solid and it broke under him. Micro Ice was falling and he thought about using his Flux to save his life. But before he could activate it, he was swept into Sinedd's arms, protectively. Micro Ice blushed and tried to get away. All is better than this mushy feeling he was experiencing. "Hang on tight, shorty! With a bit of luck, our fall will be slowed by something!"

Micro Ice couldn't keep looking. They would die, or get a limb broken at least. There's no way they could be unscathed upon landing. Suddenly he felt a powerful surge inside him and it made him open his eyes. The pained look on Sinedd's face told him he felt that, too. "What's this pain?! My... Smog... Nooooo..." The smaller young man was undergoing something similar. His Breath was... disappearing! The pain was unbearable and he had a hard time from not screaming out loud, so he bit his lip. Fortunately for them, they fell right onto a large pile of blankets that was drying outside and it made some sort of shield for them. They finally landed with a loud thud. Sinedd groaned. "Ugh, my head hurts. Are you alright?! Anything broken?"

Micro Ice wasn't very responsive. Sinedd shook with him and he saw something that made his blood freeze. Micro Ice was enveloped in black smoke that he knew all too well. What's going on? He was knocked out cold next to the smaller footballer when a heavy nausea and a chilling aura washed over him at once.

 

* * *

 

They woke up a couple of hours later, disoriented and confused.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Sonny, I believe we have a rare occurrence here. That's why I called you here."

The boss of all pirates Sonny Blackbones was inside Aarch Academy where the two have been brought. "Indeed. It's most rare and certainly something has happened that made this exchange in Fluxes possible. We only theorized on this but with enough Metaflux, you can do almost anything, you know that Clamp. I fear that Bleylock is still alive and out for revenge. Or he has nothing to do with it, but we cannot exclude that possibility yet. I will leave immediately and go investigate on this matter. I wonder if they already know about this in Flux Society. The master of the order is very diligent. I also worry this is only the beginning. Perhaps he'll tell me more. We'll stay in contact, Clamp. "

Clamp grabbed his hand. "Sonny. What are we going to do about Sinedd and Micro Ice? They don't remember how it happened, or so the both claim. How should I explain to them what happened?"

Sonny stood there, thinking. "Clamp, it's for the best if no one else knows about this incident. If word got out that Fluxes are mysteriously transferring it would create chaos and that's what Bleylock wants. Both Sinedd and Micro Ice should stay here on Akillian, hidden until we figure out how to reverse their Fluxes. Tell them to be discreet. Not even their friends or family should know about it." Clamp nodded, albeit hesitantly. "As you say, Sonny. I'll see you when you gather more info on this phenomenon."

The boss of all pirates made his exit by jumping out the window. Clamp stood in his room, growing worried. This was not good. Micro Ice was not used to Smog, it could poison him, just like it poisoned Aarch... speaking of Aarch... maybe he could help them. Clamp found himself in Aarch's office, where his friend was reading some article. "Aarch... I must speak with you."

Aarch looked up at his long time friend. "You sound serious. Did something happen?"

"It's rather dire. Four hours ago, Micro Ice and Sinedd were brought here by passing pirates. Both were knocked out cold, so Simbai ran tests on them. She found a rare anomaly that shouldn't have happened in the first place." Aarch furrowed his brow. "Why didn't I know of this sooner, Clamp? No matter... what's their condition? It is bad? Should I inform Artegor of Sinedd's condition?" Clamp shook his head. "No, that's a really bad idea. The less people know, the better. Sonny Blackbones was here and we confirmed their condition. Aarch, their Fluxes have switched."

Aarch stood up abruptly. "How is that possible?! Each Flux is unique to each individual!"

"We thought the same, but it's true. Sinedd has Micro Ice's Breath and Micro Ice has Smog... you know that not everyone can handle Smog, Aarch. That's why I came to you if Micro Ice needed your help... you had problems with Smog in the past, so you know best. As for Sinedd... Breath shouldn't endanger him, but we'll keep a close eye on both. Also, Sonny instructed me to not let anyone else know about it. Said he'll find out what exactly happened. "

Aarch sighed. "Very well, Clamp. I´ll go now and see them... We're in luck there won't be a GF cup for a while."

"Okay. You do that. We can't keep them here hidden forever, so they are free to go to their homes, but they should keep their predicament a secret from everyone. I will go to my laboratory and analyze some more. I'll see you later, Aarch."

Clamp left his office. Aarch looked at the article he was reading. How are they going to make it? A friendly match between Shadows and Snowkids was to take place next week. If they cannot reverse it, then both teams are done for. Well... maybe not. What if... Now that's an interesting idea. He'll have to consult it with Clamp, Sony and of course the two young footballers, but maybe it'll work as plan B if they can't return their Fluxes. For now, he had to see them...

Aarch headed towards the medic room. He should speak with Micro Ice first and then Sinedd.

Sinedd had enough of Aarch Academy. His memories of this place weren't fond. And that woman who was a medic was only adding to his migraine. He tried to stand up, but she pushed him back on the bed. "Sinedd, as a medic I cannot let you possibly go now. You're exhausted and your energy levels are low."

"That's because of this stupid Breath! It's making me weak!"

"It may be so, but you have to calm down. You never awakened your own Breath, but through a twist of fate, you've obtained it now. Your body isn't used to it, so it's wearing you out."

Sinedd took a deep breath. "Fine. Until I feel better, I won't leave."

"I am glad you're so cooperative. You should be fine withing next two hours, so take it easy and stay in bed. I'll check up on you later." She was on her way out when Sinedd spoke: "How's he?"

Dame Simbai knew he referred to Micro Ice. "He's... stabilized. Smog is hard to control. But he'll be fine soon. " Dame Simbai left the young dark haired man alone with his thoughts. This sucks. One moment he was chasing the shorty on the rooftops and then... he doesn't remember anything. He only knows that they fell down and during the fall something happened that exchanged their Fluxes. He balled his fists. If only the shorty would listen to him! He only wanted to talk with him. He had a whole speech ready, but he had to chicken out like some coward and run. How hard could it be to get a moment alone with the shorty without his friends breathing down his neck? This waiting has to end. He's going to confront the striker of Snowkids whether he likes it or not. Sinedd slowly began getting up from bed. He stood up and used a nearby stool for support. In that moment the door opened and his former coach came in. "Sinedd... shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I am not on your team anymore, so you can't command me what to do!"

"That may change soon if we cannot reverse the process before our next friendly match. If it comes down to that, you and Micro Ice will have no other choice but to exchange your teams... for that match."

"I won't play for Snowkids. I am with Shadows. **YOU** refused me!"

"That's true... but you don't have Smog, do you?"

Sinedd bit his lip. "What exactly do you want us to do? We both have our own teams that we cannot let down!"

"I know that. That's only **IF** we can't find a... cure for you two. I already talked with Micro Ice. I don't know what made you two fall from roof in the first place, but the switch is complicating everything. You are not to leave Akillian or tell anyone about what happened. Do I make myself clear, Sinedd?"

The black haired young man didn't answer, but his expression of defeat was enough. "You sound exactly like Artegor."

Aarch chuckled. "Well, we are both coaches. Speaking of your coach... he shouldn't know about it either. I'll let him know if we cannot return back your Fluxes. Now, you wanted to see Micro Ice, did you not? He has asked about you."

Aarch exited the medic room and Sinedd was genuinely surprised. The twerp asked for him? Is he tired of running or just stalling? He was already back on his feet, so he should go and see him...

* * *

 

Dame Simbai told him that Smog is one of the most potent and strongest Fluxes in the galaxy and it's hard to control for someone not born on Shadow Archipelago. Only a few people pull it off without getting poisoned by it. That wasn't an encouraging notion, but he felt... strangely fine considering he could die from Smog poisoning in the worst case scenario. Simbai told him that he has Sinedd's Smog. He briefly remembered how Sinedd was chasing him, the pipe broke and he was falling... and then nothing. His memory was blank. He woke up here, in pain and with worried Dame Simbai and Clamp standing over him, already running tests on him. She eventually left, saying that she has to check up on Sinedd who miraculously got his Breath. Clamp followed her without a word. That's when Aarch came in and asked an awful lot of questions. He was exceedingly worried about their conditions and advised Micro Ice to keep it whole wrapped up and secret. Also, he informed him not too happily about plan B. Micro Ice agreed solemnly.

The primary pain vanished and he was left with doubts and fears. How is he going to make it through this? A knock on door brought him back to reality. Dame Simbai wouldn't bother knocking, Clamp was probably still in his laboratory and Aarch just left... so it must be him. Micro Ice gulped down and pushed himself up on elbows. He was still feeling weak, but much better than two hours ago.

"Come in." He said in low voice. Sinedd's tall stature entered the small, poorly lit room. They glanced at each other, nervous. "Are you okay?" Both asked at the same time.

Micro Ice chuckled. "We're in a no way out situation. I am... I will cope. At least I hope. Smog is so much different than Breath. How about you?"

Sinedd approached him. "I feel vexed. Empty... But at least I've gotten an opportunity to speak with you. You're not going to run, are you?" Micro Ice laughed. "In this condition? This may be your only chance, so go ahead. I am all ears. You had something to tell me, didn't you?"

Sinedd crossed his arms. "Don't pin it all down on me. You have something on your mind, too. So you go first, spit it out. I want to hear it."

"Do you really wanna see me humiliated before you?"

"It's not humiliation, shorty. Cough up your damn feelings already. I have a very good source of information about you. So spill the beans."

Micro Ice blinked. "Source? Who could have...?" Then it clicked to him.

"Mei? She sold me out? I was wondering why she was so nice to me all the time, asking me about..." He didn't finish, getting more and more startled and flustered.

"I asked her for help. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"I am not blaming you, I am blaming myself for being so stupid. It's the last time I confide in someone..."

Sinedd was standing above him, estimating his chances with the shorter footballer. "You know... we're practically alone in here..."

Micro Ice backed away from him, but in his weakened state it was a pathetic display. "What are you implying?"

"That you've got two options. Do it or..."

Micro Ice didn't dare to ask, because he already knew where this was going.

"Don't tell me; you'll make me say it?"

Sinedd closed in, a smirk apparent on his face. "You catch my drift, Snowkid. I know a great deal from Mei, so stop playing this hard to get act, shorty."

Micro Ice pouted. "But why you of all people? You're so obnoxious..."

"And you love it. Say it. I want to hear it from you."

The smaller dark haired young man sighed. It had to come down to this one day. But certainly not today. "I won't say it. Sooner hell will freeze over!"

Sinedd's smile widened. "Fine. I accept you challenge. Before our Fluxes are returned, you will confess to me."

"That wasn't a challenge, you freaking colossal moron!"

"Oh, name calling? Really? Aren't we a bit old for that, lover boy?"

Micro Ice gritted his teeth. "And who started with it? Calling me shorty or shrimp?"

"Hey now, they're pet names especially for you."

"You're an idiot!" Blood rushed to his cheeks as Micro Ice blurted out, embarrassed. Somewhere deep inside his mind, he liked when Sinedd called him by „pet names„ , but he won't never admit it. But Sinedd was far from done. "Then, want me to say those three words? Or better yet, I'll give you a gift you can't turn down." Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, heart pace picking up. He said it all in a sensual voice that send chills down Micro Ice's neck. He was frozen on spot, unable to move even if he wanted. Sinedd held his shoulders firmly in place, closing the gap between them, only a few inches away... Micro Ice closed his eyes.

Then the door opened and Dame Simbai came in. What she saw was beyond what she expected. It looked like... they were about to... kiss and then stopped when she came in. Dame Simbai shook with her head. This is a figment of her imagination. They were just talking... really close to each other. That must be it...

She thought it's for the best if she pretended she didn't saw... whatever it was. It was none of her business anyway. But... She put her medical equipment on the nearby desk. "Sinedd. I know you worry about Micro Ice, but you shouldn't be on your feet. Go and lay down on the bed over there. I have some updates from Clamp, but I'll have to measure your temperature and take your blood for now. Then you'll be free to leave."

Both agreed. Micro Ice obliged happily, knowing that Dame Simbai probably saw them, but she won't tell anyone. Sinedd on the other hand wasn't thrilled when she interrupted his alone time with his shrimp. The taller black haired young man let the medic woman do her work and she told him he's free to go.

He left Micro Ice alone with her, but he didn't go far, worrying about the other. Smog is a very dangerous Flux, a double edged sword. He had trouble with it in the beginning. He waited for Micro Ice's release patiently. He waited and waited and it he was getting a bad feeling about this. Is the shrimp alright? What if he collapsed? The worrying was too much. He tapped with his leg impatiently, gazing at the large clock outside the small room. It was taking too long. Something must have gone awry. The room was soundproof, so he didn't hear what was happening inside. The medic woman came out, the look on her face didn't bode that she had good news. "Sinedd. I knew you were waiting..."

"How's he?"

"Nothing serious right now. He told me he's tired and I'll keep him here over the night. I suggest you stay here, too. Aarch won't mind. We have to keep running tests on you two before we can figure out what exactly happened. Will you stay?"

He will. Truth to be told, he's feeling like he'll drop dead any second now. Sinedd nodded. "Good. Go back inside and take the bed on the left. I'll inform Aarch of your stay. Try to rest up, you'll need all the strength you can muster up in the next days."

He walked inside and saw that Micro Ice was fast asleep. He dropped on the bed on left and fell asleep in his clothes, but it hardly mattered to him in that moment.

 

 

_~TO BE CONTINUED~_


	3. No word back

When he came to, Micro Ice was alone in the room. He looked around and on the bed on left he saw rumpled blankets, which meant someone else slept in this room yesterday besides him. And yet worse, the team was going to train early in the morning, how could he forget it?! If the team (D'Jok especially) see him using Smog instead of Breath, then it's over... Wait a sec. Aarch said something about plan B... If they can pull it off, then they don't have to say the truth. The short footballer exhaled with relief. He's not even out of bed yet and he's worried already. Micro Ice, just act normally, like you always do and no one will suspect a thing.

Micro Ice swung out of bed and headed towards his old room. He really needed a shower, urgently.

He was startled when he saw D'Jok sitting in their old room, looking at Arcadia Sports. He wasn't prepared yet to meet his team. Yesterday's drama about exchanged Fluxes wasn't on his to talk about list. Plus, he was a very bad liar, so someone was bound to find out that something isn't quite right. Micro Ice gulped down and put on his usual smile. "Hey, D'Jok! Fancy seeing you here so early. Where is everyone else?"

D'Jok gazed at him, skeptically. "I could say the same for you, Micro Ice. Where have you been? Your mother has been sick with worry, because you never made it home, so she phoned my mother if you stayed over, and you didn't pick up your phone. "

Micro Ice giggled, trying to hide his impending nervousness. "Oh, I wasn't feeling well, so I stopped by Dame Simbai and she set me up with some medicine. And I stayed over the night. I should call my mother after training that I'm fine. Right now, I'm going to hit the shower. See you at the training!" And he bolted inside bathroom, not waiting around for D'Jok's response.

D'Jok left after some minutes with the news putting on commercials. He turned off the holo TV. Micro Ice listened in the whole time and when he heard the door closing, he sighed. He barely escaped this time. He dreaded the fact that he's lying to his best friend, brother even. Micro Ice punched the wall and his mirror image outright horrified him. The Smog was dispersing around him. Dame Simbai said it reacts to anger... now he understood what she meant. It was a strange feeling. Like this anger wasn't even his own. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress it, taking in deep breaths. After a few second, he looked up and the Smog was gone. Good. He can maintain it. It's a Flux, just like Breath. The short teen turned on the water, shed off his clothes and hopped under the running water. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

The shower was refreshing and it made him forget for a bit about his situation. How exactly is he going to lie to everyone for god knows how long? What if their Fluxes cannot be returned? The thought send chills down his back. There better be a cure. He doesn't want to be stuck with Smog for the rest of his life.

He got a message from Clamp to come ASAP to Aarch's office. This smelled of trouble, but he had to go. Maybe they found out something to help them. He changed his clothes and headed for coach's office. Thankfully, he didn't meet anyone of the way there. He stood before the door and knocked. A reply from his coach came from the other side, so he entered. He was greeted with three gazes locked on him. Aarch, Clamp and Sinedd. "Oh, everyone is gathered. So I take it you have some good news for us, Clamp?" Micro Ice questioned, turning to Clamp.

"I am afraid I have nothing. It's as if it never happened. The exchange wasn't detected on any of my Flux detection devices. And as you all may know, they are accurate. Someone or something is disturbing, blocking the crucial information we need. It may take a while to figure out what's the problem here. Also, we have to wait for Sonny. He's on his way to Flux Society to ask if they found a disturbance on Akillian or Shadow Archipelago. Until then, we have to pretend you two underwent an experiment. "

Now both footballers tensed up. "What exactly do you mean?" Sinedd spoke.

"We will tell Snowkids that you secretly trained so that you could test out Breath during the friendly match and you, Micro Ice volunteered to do the same, so that you could obtain Smog only for that match. Adium will vouch for us, so that you two can trade places in that match, so we won't arouse any suspicion. We will say that it's all for strengthening bonds between our two teams and sports spirit. That's our only solution. We have to lie or panic will create havoc in the public."

"That's insane! No one will believe us!" Sinedd exclaimed and Micro Ice had to agree. Aarch who was listening the whole time stood up and looked at the two teens, narrowing his brow. "Oh yes, they will. You will play your roles in this charade, although I wish there was no need for this. We can only hope we'll find a solution before the match."

"Coach, might I ask something?" The shorter footballer asked, warily.

"Yes, Micro Ice?"

"Why not just cancel the whole friendly match? Then we can just wait without lying to everyone. Isn't that for the best? Honestly, this whole deception will never work. Sooner or later someone from the team will find us out."

"Micro Ice. Tell me one thing; why did you become a footballer?"

Micro Ice blinked. "I... love Galactik Football. Ever since I was a kid."

Aarch nodded. "See. That is why we cannot cancel something like that. Fans want to see that match, the whole world wants to see it. So what if two players play for opposing teams? It adds even more to the suspension – who will win? Who will score the decisive goal against their own team?"

Micro Ice didn't like where this was going. "Coach, the Snowkids will hate me for that! You cannot force me to play against my teammates, my friends!"

"I know it's hard for you, Micro Ice. But we have no other options. Either this or risk unleashing hysteria worldwide. If anyone knew that your Fluxes changed on their own randomly, then no one would play Galacktik Football at all, fearing the same could happen to them. Do you see my point? We cannot reveal the truth. "

The utter defeat was crashing his reality and this was slowly turning into a whole sized nightmare. Clamp put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up, Micro Ice. There is no guarantee you will play against Snowkids. I am sure Sonny will return with some news."

Then a thought popped up in his mind. "Don't tell me I have to go to Shadow planet... and train with Shadows?!"

That's when Aarch smiled. "No, you won't have to. Since we put Adium in the picture, we had to add Artegor, too. They know of your unfortunate switch and agreed to help us with the match, if your conditions aren't reversed until then. To answer your question, Micro Ice, the coach of Shadows Artegor Nexus will come to Akillian with his team to train here and they will stay in Aarch Academy. "

Sinedd's eyes widened. "My team and coach will come here? Do my teammates know?"

Clamp replied ahead of Aarch. "No, they don't. They probably won't take it easily and I think Snowkids won't take it easy, too. You two must do your best to avoid suspicion. Please, think about world peace. It is only maintained through Galactik Football. It's already fragile so don't break it completely."

What other choice did they have but to agree to the bizarre play in which they were the main actors. "Now you will go to training and meet up with Snowkids who should be in simulator right now. Artegor should have arrived by now, so let's make an official announcement to both teams."

Both footballers exited Aarch's office with slumped backs. Micro Ice didn't feel like going to the training. "Hey, shorty. What do you say we ditch everything and leave?"

Micro Ice looked up at the taller dark haired teen. "What?" It was a rhetorical question, really.

"What I am saying is- wanna elope with me?"

E- elope? As in run away and get married and live happily ever after? Micro Ice stared at him, dazed. " I think the Breath is making you crazy, Sinedd. And the answer is no."

 

Surprisingly, Sinedd smirked. "Shorty, what will I do with you? You say no, but mean yes. "

Micro Ice decided it was best to ignore him and not let himself be aggravated further. Soon they were joined by Aarch and Clamp so they stayed quiet for the rest of the way.

Before the simulation room they met up with Artegor and Shadows. To Sinedd's and Micro Ice's big amazement, their coaches smiled, really smiled at each other and embraced like the two best friends they used to be. "Aarch, it's so good to see you again." Artegor said when he let go of his friend. Needless to say, both footballers exchanges looks and stared wide eyed at them. Aarch's hand ended up on Artegor's shoulder. "My friend, it has been a long time since we went inside a training room together. But let's not make everyone wait longer. Shall we?" And the two went ahead with Clamp behind them. Meanwhile Sinedd's teammates glanced at their teammate curiously. Sinedd only shrugged as he and Micro Ice walked in after the Shadows.

"Stay sharp shorty. We have to look convincing." Sinedd whispered.

Micro Ice nodded. They have to pull it off, somehow.

The simulation was already underway as the Snowkids duked it out with Wambas inside the simulator. Dame Simbai heard them come in and a soft smile settled on her features, her eyes stopping for a few seconds on both Micro Ice and Sinedd, then her gaze turned towards the two coaches. "Aarch, Artegor. You're early. They have just started. "

"It doesn't matter. Pull them out, Simbai. They have to hear it, too." Dame Simbai reseted the program and the Wambas disappeared and so did the virtual pitch. The Snowkids appeared before the little group.

" Right before I was gonna score... Whoa! What's Artegor Nexus doing here? And the Shadows?" D'Jok asked. However, Mei's eyes were glued on two people. "Micro Ice? Sinedd?"

Thran elbowed his brother. "I must be dreaming. Micro Ice switched to Shadows. Someone pinch me." Ahito pinched him. "Ouch! It's an expression!"

Tia and Rocket didn't comment, only observed. It was Aarch who stopped all the wild speculations. "Everyone please listen. We have an urgent announcement. As you know, the friendly match between Shadows and Snowkids will take place in one week. Artegor, my long time friend agreed to lend us one of his players for that match exclusively. Sinedd has the Breath of Akillian and will play as striker for Snowkids. "

"Who said we're going to play with him? Micro Ice is a striker, too!" D'Jok protested and rest of the team nodded, except Mei. "Micro Ice, say something! They cannot take you out of that match!"

Micro Ice didn't dare look into D'Jok eyes as he said what he had say. "I will play for the Shadows in that match. I switched with Sinedd, I have obtained the Smog only for that. I will play as striker, too." Gasps from both teams and unbelieving looks traveled from Sinedd to Micro Ice. Both their teams were waiting for them to deny it. They didn't.

"You... betrayed us, Micro Ice? How... could you?" D'Jok said, hurt. Mei decided to side with her boyfriend's best friend. He would never betray them, she just knew it. "D'Jok. Get a hold of yourself and listen to his reasons before you label him like that." The twins, Rocket and Tia were in agreement and so were the Shadows. "Let's hear their reasons." Tia said. As expected curiosity got the better of them, so Artegor stepped in. "The reason is simple; sports spirit and strengthening bonds between our teams. Don't worry, each player will go back to their respective teams after the match. They agreed to this experiment without your consent out of fear for your reactions. That's why it was all kept a secret until now. Did I answer everyone satisfactorily?"

There were no further complaints, so Aarch clapped. "Good. Maybe now we can proceed with actual training?"

Sinedd and Micro Ice approached the Snowkids, who were standing in the middle, hesitating. When Sinedd came close, D'Jok grabbed him by his coat. "You! You brainwashed Micro Ice yesterday! He was fine until he left the bar!" The dark haired teen shook him off. "Your friend has his own free will and I didn't force him to trade with me. Someone from your team had to do it and he volunteered. Maybe you're afraid that he'll stay with Shadows when he scores against your team?" Sinedd said, dragging out each syllable in a provocative tone. D'Jok raised his fists in a fit of rage and before he could strike, he was stopped by Micro Ice who stood before the taller footballer. "Stop. Both of you. Just stop." He was pleading them to stop behaving like little children.

D'Jok glared at Sinedd, but then turned on his heel. "I don't feel like training today anymore." He stomped in the directions of changing room. Tia, Rocket, Thran, Ahito and Mei stayed. Micro Ice turned to face the coach, who facepalmed and sighed. "Fine. I see this is pointless. To make things a bit more interesting, Sinedd and Micro Ice will not train with neither team. They will train together, trying out their new Fluxes with both me and Artegor present to look after them."

Shocking development after another made Snowkids and Shadows freeze on the spot. However, Aarch wasn't done. "As of today, the Shadows and their coach will stay here in my Academy, so let's show some hospitality and make them feel at home. I do not want to hear about any fights or arguments. They are our guests."

Thran shook off his shock and spoke up as first. "As you say, coach. It's better if we relay the message to D'Jok."

The Snowkids went for the changing room, all but Mei. Artegor turned to his team. "You heard Aarch. We will train tomorrow. For now, let's get accommodated and then you're free until tomorrow. " Artegor Nexus and Shadows exited the room. Now only Clamp, Dame Simbai, Sinedd, Micro Ice and Aarch were present. Aarch knew they would encounter problems, but not so soon, so he had no choice but to make this alternation to plan B. They have a lot of work to do... "Clamp, Simbai. I need to discuss with you over some things. Come to my office when you have the time."

Aarch left, followed by his trusted friends. Now Mei finally got a time alone with the two. She opened her mouth only to be shut down by Micro Ice. "I don't want to hear your apologies, Mei. You and he..." Micro Ice pointed to the man he defended not so long ago, "plotted against my back, you won my trust as I foolishly told you about my secret no one knew about and now you have the audacity to ask for forgiveness?" Micro Ice said, accusingly.

"Shorty..." Sinedd started, but the look he received from Micro Ice terminated his attempt to protect Mei from harsh words. "Keep out of this, Sinedd! It's between me and her! So tell me Mei, why did you agree to help him in the first place? For all you knew, he could have lied and only wanted to bully me with blackmailing or something like that!" Sinedd snorted, but otherwise remained silent.

Mei fidgeted, her gaze skipping from one to another. "Micro Ice, I know what I saw that day."

The short footballer didn't catch on. "What day? I don't understand what you mean." Mei rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! The day we played against Shadows and you came back from pirates. Sinedd and one of his teammates came to our changing room and he picked a bone with you. That's when I saw it and it was all crystal clear to me; the old good bully who has a crush on his victim, but doesn't know how to express his feeling but by making fun of him in public or in private. You catch my drift, slowpoke?"

Something in him snapped as he laughed out. "What an observation. So you decided to help the poor little helpless me out and you thought that me and Sinedd would kiss and hook up?"

Mei looked at Sinedd. "You didn't get together? But why?"

"The shorty here is a tough nut to crack, but I'll manage. Before the friendly match, he will be mine." He said, full of himself. Micro Ice ignored his comment. Why encourage him? Instead he focused on Mei.

"Stop putting your nose in other peoples affairs, Mei. I will overlook it this time because of our friendship." Finally, his attention was on the taller teen. "You. Meet me in five minutes outside." Micro Ice stormed off, a dark aura radiating around him.

"Was that the Smog?"

"Uhn. Lover boy was quite angry with you giving me information on him. He let you off the hook, so you should be thankful. As for me, I am grateful for your help, but I will take it from here. You've been very... resourceful. I knew you were the right person to contact."

Mei grinned from ear to ear. "Happy to help, really. Micro Ice needs some love and who better than you?"

Sinedd chuckled. "Exactly. See you later, Mei. I don't want your boyfriend to get jealous, so you go first. I have an appointment with fate."

The dark haired teen waited two more minutes before he set to seek out shorty.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Flux Society Headquarters...

 

 

Sonny Blackbones and his right hand man Corso arrived with a handful of pirates at the Flux Society, where they hid their ship as best as they could. Old habits die out hard. Sonny gave out orders to his men and headed to the HQ with Corso, where maybe they'll receive some answers. "Corso, be on your guard. We have immunity, but let's be prepared for the worst. Maybe this was all a Technoid trap. "

"You worry too much, Sonny. Bleylock is dead as far as we know. We never found his body. To survive a fall from that height was impossible."

"I hope you're right, Corso..."

They got in easily, since no guards were posted around the building, which was a bit strange. The were stopped by one member of Society, dressed in their order's robe. "Who are you and what do you want here? Master Simbra is a very busy man."

"I am Sonny Blackbones and this is my right hand man, Corso. We have some news that we must discuss with him."

The man nodded after a while. "Very well. Come with me."

 

He led them inside a large round great hall with a stage. Brim Simbra, the master of Flux Society was in a deep meditation. The man bowed before him. "Master. I brought Sonny Blackbones as you predicted." The man left them alone. Brim Simbra gazed down upon them. "Sonny, I have awaited you. I know why you've come to me. I've never seen anything like that happen before. Two Fluxes so different in nature exchanged. The order is currently investigating Shadows Archipelago and we're sure there was some sort of disturbance in the planet's core at the time it happened. We're however not sure how the two players affected are connected into this. Do you know anything about them, Sonny? Anything?"

"Well... Only what I've heard. Sinedd is an orphan, his parents are believed to be dead. Micro Ice was raised alone by his mother, father unknown. My son, D'Jok is friends with Micro Ice. Maybe he could learn more about what happened when their Fluxes exchanged."

"No, no other players should know about it. Imagine how players would stop playing Galactik Football out of fear it could happen to them. It's for the best that way. I got a word from Adium, president of League that the two players in question will exchange places in their upcoming match. I had no choice but to approve. Until then, we all have to work together and find a cure, or at least the cause. Do you have some leads, Sonny?"

"I do. But it's all baseless. He has no Metaflux, or at least we don't know about it. Plus, he's rumored to be dead, but we didn't find a body. Master Simbra, I am talking about General Bleylock. Only he would pull something like this off."

Brim Simbra silently pondered. "I see. We cannot frame someone who is dead. But then who could do such a thing? Metaflux is a danger to our whole galaxy. Whoever did it must be stopped. I am counting on you and your men to find them, Sonny. Stay in contact with Dame Simbai, I'll inform her as as soon as we have more data on Shadow Archipelago. And don't tell anyone about what has been said."

"My lips are sealed." Sonny said. "Mine too." Corso added.

"Good. I pray we meet under better circumstances next time, Sonny Blackbones."

Sonny and Corso excused themselves and headed back to their ship. But Corso was a bit intrigued. "Sonny, might I ask something?

"Of course, Corso. It's not about the situation?"

"No... I am just curious... I never spoke with Micro Ice or his mother... do you think we could go to Akillian and visit them?"

Sonny gave him quite a strange look. "Corso... are you hiding something? Why so interested all of sudden?"

Corso looked away. "I am sorry for my selfish request, Sonny. But I have to confirm something. " His friend was troubled with something, but Sonny wasn't one to pry. "Alright. We have to go back to Akillian anyway. I'll drop you off as soon as we arrive."

The two pirates arrived back at their ship and Sonny set course back to Akillian.

They still had no word back from the party investigating Shadow planet.

 

 

 

_~TO BE CONTINUED~_


	4. The man she used to know

The red haired teen was furious as he as slammed his locker. "Calm down, D'Jok. " Rocket said.

"Stop lecturing me, Rocket! Just because you're the captain doesn't mean I have to listen to everything you say!" The red haired teen said, the anger getting better of him. Mei wanted to step in, but Tia stopped her and she slapped D'Jok.

The red haired teen only stared at her in shock. "Now stop and listen to yourself. You're going too far, D'Jok. It isn't Rocket's or anyone's fault. Let me put this another way; would you in Micro Ice's stead volunteer to take his place? After all, you're a striker..."

 

D'Jok mentally punched himself. What if his best friend did it to protect him? Because he would never feel right with Smog, no thank you. He felt like the greatest idiot ever as he apologized to Rocket. Their captain was taking it easy. "Don't worry about it. I am sure that after the match Micro Ice will be playing for Snowkids again."

D'Jok sheepishly nodded. "Right. I am sorry for my behavior, everyone."

"You better be, you drama queen." Ahito retorted and his twin giggled at the remark. "He's our friend, too. And we know he did it because he had no other choice. Let's just act normally with him, okay?" Thran suggested.

"But what about Sinedd?" Mei asked.

 

"Well... he will be playing with us, so we should at least try to be friendly... you hear me, D'Jok?" Rocket said.

"Fine. I will try, but he's so obnoxious sometimes..."

"So are you..." Thran coughed, still giggling.

"I heard that, you know. Okay, I get it."

The Snowkids were in unison. They needed time to get used to their exchange and for now, they all needed to chill out. What better place than their usual spot?

So they left their gear in changing room and headed to the popular restaurant Planet Akillian.

* * *

 

 

Inside was cozy and familiar as each Snowkid relaxed and they picked a table. Mana Ice came to their table, smiling. "Hello, Snowkids! You're always welcome here... wait where is my boy?" She asked as she saw that her son was not with them.

"He's at the Academy. We didn't ask him if he wanted to come..."

Mana Ice furrowed her brow. "My, is there a problem between you and my Micro Ice? What has he done this time?"

The Snowkids stared at her for a few moments before Mei asked, warily. "Madam... you really don't know?"

"Know what? He didn't come home yesterday, I received a call from your coach that he's at the Academy, that's all. Please, don't tell me he's injured himself..."

"No, no it's nothing like that... maybe you should sit down for this." D'Jok said.

 

Mana Ice sat down next to Tia. "Well, tell me."

D'Jok looked around and leaned over the table, whispering. "It seems it's not public yet, but Micro Ice will play for the Shadows in our friendly match and one of their players will play with us."

"Oh no, my poor boy! Don't tell me he has that accursed Smog!"

The earnest looks said it all. "Why did he do that? Doesn't he know that most people get poisoned by it?"

"I... he probably did it to protect the team. Our coach and coach of the Shadows are the ones who came up with this idea, saying it's for strengthening bonds and sports spirit. I say it's all rubbish... nevertheless, Micro Ice did it because he didn't want me or anyone else from Snowkids to undergo the process of obtaining the Smog. We have been assured that it's only temporary and only for that match."

 

Mana Ice was glad she listened and sat down, because she was shaking from fear. She already has lost one man of her life, she couldn't withstand to lose another...

"I will speak with your coach. He cannot possibly make my boy use that Flux. Only a few people can pull it off and I don't want to see my Micro Ice hurting because of it. This will be stopped!" She stood up, but the Snowkids pulled her down to sit again. "You can't! We tried, but we cannot do anything about it!"

"Did he... really agree to that? Of his own will? No one forced him?" Mana Ice asked.

"We have been told that Micro Ice volunteered, madam." Mei said.

 

"I... see. I cannot even stop this, but Micro Ice is strong. He will cope." Her unwavering trust in her son was admirable. "But might I ask who is that other person who changed places with him?"

D'Jok gritted his teeth. Only thinking about that jerk was making him irritated. "It's the dastardly horse face..."

"And just who might you be referring to, carrot head?"

 

That arrogant voice!

D'Jok turned his head and saw Sinedd approaching with a smaller figure behind him... Sinedd stopped before the table and the person bumped into him. "Ouch. You're a stone wall, you know that? You could have told me you picked a table already..." The person was cut off when he stood aside, next to Sinedd. "Micro Ice!" The Snowkids said.

But the worst had the to come... " _MICRO ICE!_ " His mother used the tone she reserved for when he did something he shouldn't have. The short teen tried to act like he just saw her. "Oh, mum! What are you doing here?"

"I work here, young man. And don't try to act innocent in front of me. I know everything."

That made him uncomfortable. "E- everything?"

"Yes, that you put yourself in a tight spot only to save your teammates. " Micro Ice played along with it. "Yeah! That's right. Right, Sinedd? We did it to protect our teammates... ehehe..."

 

Micro Ice's bad acting was on the verge of exposing them, so Sinedd gave him a shut up please look and Micro Ice stopped flapping his gums. He and his big mouth... thankfully to Sinedd's timely intervention no one noticed anything... hopefully. But, they hoped the Snowkids wouldn't be here... he had to talk with him in private, but now his team and mother were breathing down his neck. High time for a strategic retreat. It was as if the taller dark haired teen next to him was reading his mind. "Excuse us, but we only came to say hi. We have an important business to attend to elsewhere." Sinedd said persuasively.

He turned and walked outside in his usual fast pace. Micro Ice shot them and apologetic look and hurried after him. The Snowkids and Mana Ice looked on as he exited the restaurant.

"Is Micro Ice really okay?" Rocket asked the question on everyone´s mind.

"And since when are they so casual around each other? Did I miss something?" Tia said. Mei bit her lip. Damn that promise she made to Sinedd! If she hasn't sworn to keep quiet she would say it now... They all need to figure it out for themselves. They cannot surely be so oblivious... can they?

 

Mana Ice observed how her only son left with the taller teen. "Aarch is right, it's about time to stop this pointless rivalry between Snowkids and Shadows. Sometimes it's for the best to bury the past and move forward." She received peculiar looks from the Snowkids as she rose up from the table. "Well, at any rate, I must get back to work. I'll bring you the usual drinks, okay lads?" She put on her usual smile and walked away towards the bar.

The Snowkids stayed for an hour and then went back to Aarch Academy. But there was no sight of neither Sinedd or Micro Ice.

"You never told me we would go to your place." He said in an accusatory tone. "Don't worry. I won't jump your bones. Not until you admit your feelings, that is."

"Then you'll wait an awfully long time, Sinedd."

Said teen smirked as he unlocked the door on his home on Akillian. "After you, shorty."

Micro Ice shook his head, disapprovingly. He would appreciate it if he refrained from using degrading and insulting terms like shorty, twerp, shrimp, midget or runt. He did have a name, thank you.

 

"Would it kill you to call me by my given name?" The smaller teen said as he looked around the house. The entry hall was simple. "I wasn't aware we have progressed so far in our relationship." Sinedd retorted. Micro Ice rolled his eyes and took off his shoes and went ahead to explore the rest of house. It was renovated, because it was definitely smaller, but it's hard to tell; it's his first time inside. The living room was cozy. Sinedd came in. "Welcome in my humble abode. Sit down while I start the fire in the fireplace."

Micro Ice sat on the comfortable couch and watched as Sinedd bent over and put in some firewood. The fire soon blazed and filled the room with its warmth. "You're probably wondering why I didn't turn on the AC? I do have one installed, but this is more... natural. I've never used it before. "

"It's fine. I like it better. It's much more... comforting, I guess? But back to the main problem: how the hell are we going to pull it off? "

Sinedd didn't answer, instead stared in one direction. "You look cold, shorty. I have something that might warm you up. Are you up for a cup of hot chocolate?"

"I won´t lie, I would love to have one. I didn't know you drank stuff like that."

"And what did you think I drank? I have a sweet tooth."

 

Micro Ice raised his brow. "I didn't know that..."

"There are many more things you do not know about me, shorty, but that's for another day. I'll go and fix us the hot chocolate. Wait here."

Sinedd went to the kitchen and Micro Ice heard some noises as he bustled around. He didn't say he couldn't take a closer look. There was no harm in it, was there? He stood up and approached a shelf on the upper right with frames. He recognized Sinedd, only as toddler grinning in the photo. It was from the days he spent in the orphanage. Then, next was a more grown up version, probably six or seven years old Sinedd as he was blowing the candles on his cake. The most recent was with his team, the Shadows. It must have been difficult, growing up alone. Micro Ice wasn't alone in the world, he had his mom. But Sinedd was always alone. He never received parental love...

 

"I'm almost done. Just a few moments." Sinedd's voice reached him by the shelf, so he quickly sat back down on the couch. Sinedd came back to living room carrying two cups with steaming hot chocolate. He put them on the table and sat down opposite of the smaller teen so they could finally begin the session.

"Now that we're away from prying eyes and meddlesome people, we can discuss our situation. But first things first, how are you handling the Smog? And don't lie to me, because I know you're feeling ill. It took me months to master it to the point I could control it like I wanted."

"There is no point in hiding the obvious, then. Ever since our exchange I've been feeling sick. "

"Ah, it's as I thought. But don't worry, with my little tip you'll get it under control in no time. "

Really? It was that easy? Micro Ice wasn't a fool, it always had a catch.

"Okay, what's the catch?"

 

"Not a catch... just a minor change in attitude. You might want to become more... aggressive. As you've possibly noted, the Smog responds and reacts to anger or in some cases frustration in any form. Some like Artegor who have it for a longer period of time can control it without stimulating anger and only through enough concentration, just like focusing on the Breath."

Micro Ice slouched into the couch. His mood just dropped below freezing point. He either really changes drastically his behavior or with time the Smog will most likely poison him.

"So my only hope is to become a douchebag?"

"If you had to put it that way, yes. But I assume you do have some affinity for the Smog, because I've seen it manifest around you on several occasions. "

The smaller teen gazed in the flames behind Sinedd. "I... am afraid. I don't wanna change who I am. "

 

"Then don't change. You're the happy – go lucky Micro Ice everyone loves and I honestly cannot picture you being any different. So forget my tip I gave you; stay how you are and instead try out focusing on it like you had the Breath. Let's hope they find the cause soon. Until then, we keep low profile, especially around your nosy friends."

"Agreed. We'll wait for news. But now it's my turn with questions. How are you handling the Breath?"

Sinedd shrugged. "It's... soothing. Was it like this for you when you awakened it?"

"It was as if I was reborn and I found my innate power dwell up inside me. The Breath is considered to be one of the weakest Fluxes in Zaelion Galaxy... dunno why. It's not cool like teleportation, but I think it's cool. We did win the GF cup."

"Yeah, how nice of you to remind me about my team's loss in the finals."

"You're welcome. Now how about some of our on pitch encounters?

"God, spare the speech of how you outmaneuvered me. How the hell did you get that idea to crawl under my legs? That was really unexpected at that time."

Micro Ice grinned as he stood up and walked few paces and demonstrated with imaginary ball as he said: " It was then I said to myself, Micro Ice, you old chap either you go right or you go left and since I couldn't decide which way to go, I went straight."

"You're ingenious, but you were lucky that day, that's all."

 

"Zip it, wonder boy. Luck is one of many aspects needed on the road to victory."

"I get it, so quit boasting and drink your chocolate while it's still warm."

Micro Ice pouted and sat down again. "Geez, you are no fun at all. I had hoped you would understand me. "

"But I do understand you, shorty. It's all a matter of perspective."

"After we drink up, we should head back to Academy."

"I wanted to have a little fun before we go..."

 

Micro Ice send him a puzzled look. "I knew it..."

Sinedd sipped some of the hot chocolate. "It did not have any hidden meaning, shorty. I wanted to play a video game with you or watch a movie." Micro Ice picked up his cup and smelled its contents. "Is this... spiked? Part of your plot or something to get me into your bed?"

The taller teen cracked up, grabbing his sides. After his mirth expired, he chuckled. "You have very low opinion of me, it seems. If I were after your body, I dare say I would pin you down this instant and you could not do a thing about it, shorty. Although you have a cute ass..."

Micro Ice choked on his drink, flabbergasted. "You! You have some issues, man."

"Why? Because I complimented your fine butt?"

 

"... This conversation is over. I am a fool for trying."

"Come on. You know how I like to tease you."

"Seriously though, something must be wrong with me; choosing you over some nice girl..."

"Because you love me."

Micro Ice drank his not so hot chocolate, pondering. Did he even really love Sinedd? Or was it just blind infatuation?

"Sinedd... do you know what love is? What it means to love?"

Sinedd became serious, putting away his empty cup. "I have never known love, but I was hoping you would teach me how to love."

Micro Ice's eyes widened. "Me? Teach you? Where did you get that crazy idea?"

 

Sinedd stood up and approached the smaller teen who got wary of the other's sudden closeness. "I know what you're thinking – I have never experienced true love, be it from parents or lover or real friendship. I admit I was a bit... troubled. But that's all in the past. I want, no I need your love. So please, say that you love me, directly into my eyes."

Micro Ice averted his gaze, but Sinedd knelt before him, his eyes pleading. "Micro Ice." It sounded so sincere, so much needing.

The smaller teen's heartbeat picked up its pace, the warmth radiating from Sinedd mixed with the sweet smell of chocolate was making him dizzy. Sinedd's strong arms enveloped his thin stature. Neither spoke for a few minutes, until Sinedd moved his head to the side. "Please, don't move."

Micro Ice was motionless, waiting. Waiting for what? Right before he was gonna push him away, Sinedd planted his neck with small, feather like kisses. The smaller teen let out a stifled moan before he could stop it from escaping. The sensation was... pleasant. But he should have seen this coming. He should stop him, he really should... his willpower was quickly draining as Sinedd progressed to his really sensitive ear and nipped on the earlobe. His resolve broken, he completely submitted to the new sensations. Sinedd was happy with himself. Who thought shorty was so appealing? He was letting out delicious sounds and Sinedd found himself wanting to kiss him. Micro Ice was very cooperative as he leaned closer, closing his eyes...

 

"Ahem..."

Both jumped at that and searched for the source. It was a hologram of none other than Dame Simbai. "I am sorry if I interrupted, but you should come back to Academy. Sonny Blackbones is back and has some new information."

Micro Ice panicked. Dame Simbai saw them!

"Do not worry about me telling. Now return back, Aarch and Sonny are waiting." The hologram of Dame Simbai vanished and Sinedd involuntarily stood up as first. If that medic woman didn't meddle, he would have finally... what? He's not that sort of jerk, though the whole galaxy thinks otherwise.

He reached out his hand. Micro Ice gazed at him, even more puzzled than before.

"I am sorry for this. I did say I wouldn't do anything and I was lost in the moment. It won't happen again, I swear. I will wait until you come around and accept my feelings completely."

The shorter teen smiled a bit as he took the offered hand and Sinedd pulled him up, but let go quickly afterwards. Frankly, Micro Ice was surprised. Sinedd wasn't such a heartless demon after all. Just... lonely.

Sinedd walked ahead of him as they went back to Academy. Micro Ice had a lot to think about. They walked in total silence, only sounds were their footsteps and the wind that picked up.

Nor Snowkids or Shadows were present at the entrance. Micro Ice sighed. He really didn't need another headache, so they headed directly to Aarch's office, presuming Sonny Blackones would be there. Strangely, the door was locked from the inside. The two footballers exchanged quick glances. "Hey, he's your coach. You knock or something."

"Fine."

 

Micro Ice knocked and soon the door has opened. They went in and Clamp closed the door shut again. Sonny, Aarch, Artegor Nexus and Dame Simbai were all present.

Sonny's expression indicated that he didn't bear the good news they have been anxiously awaiting. "I spoke with Master Simbra. His order is currently investigating the Shadow Archipelago's core. They are sure there was a disturbance at the same time your switch happened. My men are doing the same here on Akillian. It may take some more time. We have no clues yet."

"None whatsoever? What about General Bleylock?" Sinedd asked.

"He's rumored to be dead... but no body was ever found and as far as we know, he didn't make more Metaflux. It seems like we won't find a cure before the match. I am not entirely convinced that Bleylock died and only he could have done something like this. I am sorry, but it's likely that you will have to play that match. I am going to check on my men; I will contact Dame Simbai or Clamp if we find anything."

So they are stuck. Just my luck, Micro Ice thought.

 

"We understand, right Sinedd?"

"Right. So what do we do for now?"

Artegor who leaned the whole time against a wall crossed his arms. "This is troubling, but we have to train. We do not want to rise suspicion, so both of you will meet me, Aarch and Dame Simbai in the training room in half hour. You're dismissed."

Football players let Clamp unlock the door and exited. The duo looked around the empty hallway. "Hey, shorty. I need to get my gear and grab something to bite. I'll see you later, okay?"

Micro Ice nodded and watched how Sinedd disappeared around the corner. He should do the same. Hopefully, D'Jok shouldn't be there; Mei always took him out shopping.

His room was dark, so that meant only one thing; D'Jok wasn't there. He hit the switch and his eyes fell on black dress with yellow stripes and number 11. Hey, wait a minute! He picked it up and inspected it. It wasn't Sinedd's. This dress was definitely... smaller. He dropped it back on bed. Is this... his?! But that means that Sinedd has received a Snowkid dress with his number? It was definitely... strange to have a Shadows dress in his possession.

His stomach growled. He can lament over his fate later, now it's time to eat... so he went down the halls, to the dining room. Micro Ice didn't want to meet anyone, least of all his teammates, but he must face them sooner or later and lie, again. Fortunately, no one was there, so he ate in peace for once and headed back to his room to pick up his gear. He didn't feel confident about using the Smog, but he had to try to control it. No one was to know of their unfortunate switch.

Ever.

 

* * *

 

Corso was not sure why he was here, on this planet. But he had to know. He sat down near the entrance of restaurant Planet Akillian, where he waited. His pirate clothes were too suspicious, so he changed to some more normal clothes before coming here. And now he was regretting ever getting that stupid idea. What if ...?

"What can I get you?"

Corso looked up at the waitress. He recognized her eyes and that smile. It was her. So she didn't die 15 years ago! If only he came back sooner...

It looked like she didn't know him. "Can you sit down for a while?"

She raised her brow. "I don't know about that. Do I know you?"

 

Corso didn't answer, but after a few moments she sat down.

He didn't know how or where to begin. But he had to start somewhere. Might as well from the beginning.

"There was once a man who came to Akillian looking for work. He was doing great, but something was missing in his life. One day he went wandering down the coast where he spotted a beautiful woman and approached her. They instantly fell in love. But then, almost sixteen years ago a catastrophe shook the entire planet and it was frozen solid. The man wasn't on Akillian at that time, but he heard rumors of his lover's death. Many died because of the raging storms that devastated the planet for months. Also he heard whispers from the company he was employed at that time that it was their doing. The man sought out the Pirates who were only a small organization at that time and joined their ranks, mad with vengeance."

Mana Ice gave him a look. "I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

 

"Please, let me finish. Just recently the man found out that his beloved might be alive. And she wasn't the only one who survived. She had a baby son."

Mana Ice's eyes widened. "You... after all these years you came back and you expect me to act like you didn't abandon me?"

"But I thought you died! And I had no idea you were expecting... why didn't you tell me back then?"

Mana Ice stood up. "I loved you once. I waited for you to come back to me, but you didn't. I have waited a long time. Now it's too late."

Corso reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand away, tears gathering in her eyes. "Please leave. " She said. Corso also stood up and gazed into Mana Ice's eyes. "I cannot undo the pain I caused you and our son... but I want to atone for my sins. I should have come to check here if you're really dead. I am sorry... it's all my fault that you had to raise Micro Ice alone. "

Tears rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to hear more from you. Just leave." And she turned her back on him.

 

"Mana Ice... I will come back. I will plead for your forgiveness, no matter how long it takes. After all those years, I still love only you."

"I don't want to hear it! _GO_!" She yelled the last word out and the other guests stared at them.

"I will come back... please give us a last chance..." Corso said.

She didn't answer. Corso expected as much. It would be too hopeful to think she would forgive him so easily. But now that he knows she and Micro Ice are alive, he won't leave them alone. He turned on his heel and walked out of restaurant with many eyes following after him, including Mana Ice.

Corso knew this will take much effort, patience and most of all time to be forgiven. One thing he knew for sure as he headed back to the pirate ship. Sonny should know that he might... leave the Pirates.

He headed inside, looking for Sonny. Artie and Benett told him that he is still at the Academy. He settled down in the bridge, waiting. Sonny and he have a lot to talk about.

 

 

_~ TO BE CONTINUED ~_


	5. Dark Indulgence

Chapter 5: Dark Indulgence

The right hand man of Sonny Blackbones waited for his boss and friend for the longest time to come back. He did not know how he was feeling about the whole situation. He joined the pirates thinking on exacting revenge on Technoid. And now, he had a son and Mana Ice. He never would have thought that day when Micro Ice saved Sonny's life he was talking with his son. Fate is a harsh mistress. The door opened and finally Sonny was back from Academy. His friend instantly recognized the troubled expression and sat down next to him. "Corso. Did you confirm what you wanted?"

Corso smiled faintly. "I don't know how to start. Let's just say you are not the only one with a son."

Sonny gave him a perplexed look. "So you are saying that you have a son? And he's on Akillian?"

"It gets better, Sonny. My son is close friends with your son. Such a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Now hold on. Is he on the team?"

"You guessed it. My son is Micro Ice."

Sonny was speechless after such a revelation so Corso continued. "Sonny, you know the reason why I joined. My love... I thought she died. Turns out she lived on and I didn't know she was expecting. While I was hunting after Technoid, she had to raise our son alone. I went to speak with her. She didn't accept me back, I suspected as much. What I am saying is that I might leave the pirates... I am sorry."

The boss of all pirates put his hand on Corso's shoulder. "Don't apologize. If my wife was alive, I would be thinking the same. You are fortunate, Corso. Know that you will be always a friend to pirates and my right hand. "

Corso smiled. "But I don't plan on leaving just yet, Sonny. I have a lot of work to do before I can leave and truth to be told, I haven't decided yet on that matter. Winning her heart again won't be easy. And Micro Ice... I don't know if I ever can be his father. I admire you, Sonny for being so open with your son. He instantly came around and accepted you. I don't know if I can pull it off. It's not like I can just walk over and say I am his father. I am proud of him, he is a great football player and an amazing person. I couldn't ask for a better son."

Sonny grinned. "Well, I don't know why are you telling me this and not your son? He ought to know of your high opinion of him. Want me to administer a meeting?"

Corso's eyes glistened with gratitude. "You really could do that?"

"Well, I think I could convince D'Jok to help out. Shall I inform him of the situation? If you want, I won't tell. "

"No, he should know what he's doing and why. Tell him what I told you and let's hope he will arrange a meeting with Micro Ice. God, I have never been so nervous. Until hours ago, I didn't know I had a son! And he is already a fine young man."

"I know that feeling, Corso. But let's switch on more serious matters, regrettably involving Micro Ice. We still haven't received word from Master Simbra nor our men. This whole matters stinks and maybe I am being paranoid, but I smell Metaflux on Akillian. And where is Metaflux, there is trouble and General Bleylock."

"You don't think he is alive? And what could be his objective? Destroying Akillian?"

"It is one of endless possibilities. We have to stay alert. Bleylock might be stalking, skulking around the corner, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. We do not know many things and we're at disadvantage. For now, we can only wait. Or we could go and check on our people. Benett is in contact with them. I will go and ask Benett about progress..."

Corso stood up. "I am going with you. We cannot be idle. Let's go."

They went upstairs to the bridge. Artie was there alone and he had a troubled expression when he gazed at the monitors. When he heard the approaching footsteps, he turned and he looked relieved to see them. "You are here! Benett went ahead. We had some news from our people, but they were... vague. He went there alone, leaving me here with the not so good reports on the core of Akillian. It's... " He didn't finish, staring at the monitors.

Sonny walked up next to him and Artie stepped aside. Corso was right behind him, his eyes scanning the graphs he didn't understand much. "No, that cannot be..." Sonny whispered as he clicked onto one of the graphs for more details and enlarged it so that everyone could see it. "See this? This shows an alarmingly increasing activity of... other Flux than Breath on Akillian. They are overlapping, creating..."

He didn't need to finish.

Metaflux.

Corso had a feeling he knew about the nature of the other Flux. "Sonny... is that Smog?"

"Yes. And it's mixing with Breath. This is forbidden! Now we know that Bleylock is behind this! But when and how did he do this?"

Corso was beginning to really worry. This Bleylock is a madman... "Sonny... is it dangerous? To be on Akillian, I mean."

"It... I cannot say... it could explode any minute... or maybe not. I must speak with Clamp immediately... Artie, thank you for telling me about this and could you go and pick up Clamp from Academy? We'll be going to investigate the core ourselves."

Artie nodded as he dialed on his holo – phone Clamp´s number and ran outside the bridge, downstairs. Sonny sat down, running fingers through his hair. He could not say so in front of Artie, but things weren't looking good. "Corso, this is a grave matter. Once Artie is back with Clamp, I will go with him to the site of our investigation and we'll see it with our own eyes. Listen, Corso. I don't want you to go with me. It may be dangerous."

His long time friend protested. "No, Corso. I mean it. We cannot both go. Metaflux is hazardous at best; at worst lethal when not properly contained in some sort of special container. I am afraid we'll have to enlist help from Technoid, at this point saving Akillian is much important than holding grudges."

Again Corso wanted to protest, but he was cut off. "You are not listening at all, are you? If something happens to me, you will have to be the leader. You are my right hand man, you saved my hide more times than I can remember; but the pirates cannot afford to lose both of us." Corso gritted his teeth. Sonny was right. One of them had to stay behind... in case.

"Fine. I will stay here. But you'd better come back alive, Sonny."

The boss of all pirates Sonny Blackbones smiled, but didn't respond, only nodded. He can't make any promises here, they have to act fast. Then a dreadful thought appeared in his buzzing mind – what if the same thing happened on Shadow Archipelago?! It is possible given the circumstances on Akillian... but they shouldn't be too hasty in judgment. "Corso, this... situation cannot leak into public. We'll try to extract the Metaflux and Smog that was god knows how transported here. When we go to the site, call for Duke Maddox and tell him about the problem at hand and ask him to provide us with containers for Metaflux."

"Will do, Sonny. But I have one question... it's about Sinedd and Micro Ice. Did you think... they triggered this or did the Metaflux trigger their exchange? And are they in danger? Should they even play in the upcoming match?"

Sonny joined his hands, sighing. "I cannot answer that, Corso. I am sorry. You know they have to play and now with the presence of Metaflux, we all are in constant danger. I hate this feeling, like we're all sitting ducks! Bleylock has really outdone himself this time, taking a whole planet with civilians hostage."

Corso punched a wall. "I swear when I get my hands on that bastard, he will wish he was never born!"

"You mean when we get our hands on him, my friend. But let us not get ahead of ourselves, Artie should be back with Clamp any time now..."

Their ship wasn't so far away from Academy, maybe 15 minutes of walk and Artie went on a snowmobile, so it should take less time to get back. Sonny guessed it as hurried steps could be heard making their way to the bridge. Artie and Clamp stopped before them, both huffing. "Sonny! I came as soon as I could. We should go right now, I've brought some of my equipment. Did you already request help from Technoid?" Sonny glanced at Corso who send an urgent message from their main computer addressed to Maddox. "Now we have. Sonny, take care."

Sonny and Corso exchanged brief glances as Sonny walked away, in tow with Artie and Clamp. Corso stood in the middle of their ship. Is this really for the best? Staying behind? He grew so accustomed being always near Sonny, being his right hand man. It was strange. In all those years, he left Sonny's side for the first time. But he made an unspoken promise with him, so he shall wait. And hope that Sonny and the rest of pirates make it back alive and unharmed. He sat down in one of the chairs and began counting the long excruciating seconds.

 

xxXXxx

Meanwhile at Academy...

 

Dame Simbai was no fool, she knew something came up. Why would Sonny send one of his men to pick up Clamp if it wasn't urgent? Before she could confront them, they left in a hurry. There were still no news from Flux Society on Shadow Archipelago and its core and the fact alone was making her worry a bit. The people at Society were her colleagues, friends and very efficient in investigations regarding Fluxes. She didn't want to be negative, but something must have happened to them. As she walked the empty halls, she bumped into Aarch who held her hand in time and she didn't fall. "Dame Simbai, you look troubled. I was looking for Clamp... did you see him by any chance?"

She shook her head. "No, but I heard him talking with one of Sonny's men. They were taking off somewhere and it sounded very serious. They left without further notice."

"I... see. It's probably something dangerous, Dame Simbai. That's not like Clamp at all, leaving without telling anyone. But, at any rate, you at least should come to training session with Micro Ice and Sinedd. We need your professional opinion."

"Alright, Aarch. I will be there."

Aarch smiled at her and walked to the training room, leaving the slightly distraught medic alone. She watched him go inside and pondered about the whole situation. She had a premonition out of nowhere. Things are about to get ugly.

The coach of the Shadows, famed Artegor Nexus was already inside when Aarch entered and he was setting up the simulator. "Oh, finally someone showed up. I took liberty of getting the simulation started. Where is Clamp?"

"Frankly, I don't know where he is. But he will be back, I am sure of it. Dame Simbai will join our training and those lucky two should come here soon. We will finally see it."

"You mean your player in Shadows dress and Sinedd in Snowkids dress?"

Aarch rolled his eyes. "No, their Fluxes. Maybe they have returned back to normal and we can call off this charade. "

"That is wishful thinking, Aarch. I am by no means a scientist like Clamp but I think swapping back their Fluxes won't undue itself overnight."

"There you go, always the pessimist. You should try to think with a bit of positive outlook on things."

"Is that your secret receipt for success in winning the GF?"

"No, I did nothing. It was my players who won us the cup. All I did was giving advice when needed and most of times I was harsh on them."

"Then we aren't so different, Aarch. Our teams need us to be hard on them."

"Such philosophy, Artegor. I have something to tell you that I never got a chance to talk about with you. It's about Smog."

Artegor adjusted his glasses. "Oh, this should be good. Do tell."

"That time... I wasn't poisoned... not really."

Aarch could see his friend's eyes sparkle dangerously even behind his glasses. "It was too overwhelming and I felt like I was about to die. I almost mastered Smog that day if it wasn't for that unfortunate incident. I overused it before it could completely adapt to my body. You see my point? Madame Simbai nursed me back to health, but it was a short time I spend on Wamba planet. The Smog disappeared and I was left Fluxless. That's when I thought about my whole life so far. Do I want to give it a shot again? Maybe this time I will master the Smog... or as Madame Simbai warned me – get really poisoned by Smog in the process. I took a coward's way out and hid on various planets for months, searching for a way to come back. That's when I heard you became a coach for a team on Akillian, even though the Breath has mysteriously vanished for years. After some more wandering I stumbled upon Clamp and we build our dream together. The Snowkids are our dream come true."

Artegor stepped away from the main control, taking off his glasses. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I am sorry. I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me back..."

"You should have told me back then! I was your best friend in the whole freaking galaxy!"

Aarch averted his gaze. "I am sorry..."

"Sorry won't fix the betrayal I felt, but we've reconciled after the GF cup. Why haven't you told me then?"

"I was planning to tell you someday, but the current problem at hand just made me realize that I have to stop running away and face the past. That's why I told you now. If you want, you can hit me. I would hit me if I were you."

Artegor punched him square in the jaw and Aarch hit the floor. Artegor hovered above him, his eyes unreadable. "You... are forgiven. I was also foolish. I should have sought you out."And he offered a hand which Aarch accepted with a wide smile and Artegor pulled him up. Then Dame Simbai entered the simulation room and she dropped a first aid kid she brought (just in case) at the sight before her. Artegor Nexus without glasses! And both men beaming with happiness, holding hands. She blinked twice, making sure she wasn't making this up. In a split second both men let go and Artegor awkwardly walked back to the main control of simulation, making final adjustments. Aarch picked up the first aid kid, handing it over to Dame Simbai who nodded as she went to her control station, setting up the system. She knew of Micro Ice and Sinedd... but Aarch and Artegor?! No, they are only good old friends. She is being too conceited. She dispelled such thought from her mind, concentrating on the values of Smog and Breath she was adding right now into the system.

The silence was deafening as Aarch made a few steps to the main control, feeling embarrassed. Dame Simbai is probably thinking something improper about them – their reaction when she saw them was also... unnatural. It´s to be expected. "Dame Simbai..." Aarch began, but she cut him off. "I know, Aarch. I misinterpretated it. Don't worry about such trifle things. Now where are the boys? We can't start without them." Artegor glanced at the clock on the upper corner of the big screen. "They are late. We said to meet in 30 minutes. I will send a message to Sinedd, you try Micro Ice, Aarch."

They send the short messages and received replies simultaneously. "Micro Ice is on his way." Aarch informed them.

"Sinedd is running late; something about D'Jok... interesting."

"What? What did that hot blooded fool do now? I specifically told everyone that fights in any form are not acceptable. " Aarch said.

"No, it says that he run into him and they mixed up their dresses so on halfway here he realized he had D'Jok's dress. That's why he is late."

"And there were no conflicts?" Aarch couldn't believe it. He knew of the rivalry he and Sinedd had for years.

"He didn't write he had any problems with him. He should be here soon."

At that moment Micro Ice came in. "I am here! Huh? Where is the other unfortunate soul?" The short footballer asked, curious of why Sinedd wasn't here before him.

The door opened again and revealed Sinedd. "The other unfortunate soul has arrived."

Aarch motioned to them. "Go and change into your new dresses. They are... special. You will see when you put them on."

They went inside the next room and quickly changed. Sinedd liked the way Micro Ice looked in Shadows dress with his number. He was even more slender clad in black and the yellow stripes were cute on him. However, Sinedd's calculating gaze did not go unnoticed as Micro Ice approached him. "Hey, are you thinking up something dirty again?"

"Not dirty this time. I just think you look cute in that dress."

The shorter teen turned on his heel, choosing to ignore what he heard and walked out the changing room. He is not cute.

Sinedd chuckled. The shorty is embarrassed, oh, he is just so precious. A little compliment and he's flustered. "Hurry it up, will you?" Micro Ice's voice reached him so he had to go.

The simulation was all set up judging by the determined looks of both coaches and the meddling medic woman. "So what's on program?"

"I think one on one will be enough for a first test. You have to score three times and the other must prevent you from scoring. I want Micro Ice to try scoring and Sinedd will try to stop him. Then if we deem necessary we'll reverse your roles. Is everything clear?"

Sinedd nodded, but Micro Ice didn't answer, only stepped on the simulation platform. Something was weird... he was acting a bit... odd. He joined him and they were transported inside the virtual pitch. "Now listen up. Your dresses are special as Aarch has mentioned before. Clamp equipped them with a small chip that lets us monitor any major changes in your Fluxes. And I am speaking to you now, Micro Ice. You're about to try Smog for the first time and if we see abnormal values, we'll stop the training. We don't want you getting poisoned by Smog now, do we?"

Micro Ice didn't answer. "Look, it may be difficult to control, but think about it as if you played with Breath, concentrate on it and let us begin. Sinedd, are you ready?" Artegor questioned.

"Yes." He said in his microphone.

They walked a few paces, getting ready for their face off. A huge clock appeared with their names and 0-0. They had 10 minutes for this challenge. "Alright, let's start!"

The ball was high in the air and timer was set off. Sinedd readied himself for a jump and he got the ball easily, because the shorter footballer didn't move an inch from his position, his eyes glassy. "Micro Ice, wake up. This is a test for both of you, not just Sinedd." Aarch said. Micro Ice took a deep breath and the Smog was whirling around him as he took off in Sinedd's direction who was on the defensive. Sinedd didn't dare to blink as he measured his chances on how to block him. He ran with the ball, dribbling at high speed. The shorter teen dashed toward him, catching up. Sinedd glanced behind his shoulder only to find the shorty wasn´t behind him anymore. Where...? He looked up and there he was, about to steal the ball from him. Not so fast, he thought as he avoided the incoming assault from above by sidestepping. Micro Ice smirked as he landed faster than he should have normally, the dark aura spreading even more on a larger scale. This isn't normal, is it? And he still hasn't used it... He waited for him to make the first move, but the shorter teen only gazed at him, the expression on his face was unsettling. Something is terribly wrong, the shorty has never made such a face before!

It happened in a blink of an eye, Micro Ice teleported, taking the ball in the process and lunging himself in the air, performing a narrow shot at the empty goal. Sinedd was determined to stop the ball at all costs and he used the Breath for the very first time, running at high speed, catching up with the ball only to have it escape his grasp by mere centimeters. Sinedd stared at the ball in the goal. The loud beeping sound confirmed the goal. Now it was 1:0 for the shorty. Sinedd walked back to the center and he couldn't help but notice that shorty was indeed acting strange. He had to ask. "Hey, shorty, are you okay? You look kinda pale."

Micro Ice didn't look at him. "Don't talk to me while we're training."

Sinedd was taken back by his statement. He sounded so... indifferent and distant. There was no time to contemplate as the ball was launched into the air and both footballers jumped in an attempt to get at it. They got close to the ball and both used Fluxes as they kicked it. A small blue and black whirlwind washed over the pitch as the ball bounced off, neither claiming it. Immediately they dashed off after it, surprisingly Micro Ice got to the ball as first and he didn't lose any time – he outright aimed for the goal on the other side, Smog pouring out of him. Sinedd didn't even try to stop it this time. He wouldn't make it, not even with Breath. "Is that all you have to offer, Sinedd? You call that defense?" Micro Ice said, the tone in his voice changed. This wasn't the shorty he knew... who was this guy?

He couldn't grasp what was happening, the link between them and coaches wasn't used since the beginning of this training. Maybe they were as confused as he was. He watched him walk back to the center and followed after him. The shorty changed after they entered simulation and started using Smog.

"Stop spacing out or you might end up botching your last chance to stop me from kicking your ass." Micro Ice said. "We'll see about that. You won't land another goal."

As soon as the ball was launched, Sinedd claimed it and ran, his agility boosted by Breath. The shorter teen wasn't moving to take the ball, so Sinedd stopped in his tracks, on the other side of the pitch.

Meanwhile Dame Simbai picked up strong readings from Micro Ice. The Smog! She turned to Artegor. "Stop the simulation, right now!"

Artegor tried to reset the program and bring them back, but it was futile. He desperately pressed the same combination for canceling the program again and again, but it wouldn't obey him! Aarch attempted to help him, but he got the same results. "The system won't respond! Someone must have hacked the main control from somewhere!"

Dame Simbai went white as she stared at the alarming screen. If this continues, Micro Ice's body cannot take it. As a medic she felt helpless for the first time in her life and desperate times needed desperate actions. "It´s no good. If he stays in there longer, Micro Ice...!" She stopped in the middle of sentence. No, she has to stay calm. "There is only one way, one of you has to go inside and snap him out of that state. In the meantime I'll try to reset the program, hopefully with better success."

Aarch knew he had to go. Micro Ice was a Snowkid, one of his strikers. He stepped forward and looked at the big screen. Where Micro Ice stood motionless, a huge ball formed around him and it was growing bigger and bigger. Sinedd came running only to be hurled away by the ball and he landed hard on the virtual pitch, losing consciousness.

"What should I do when I get inside?" He questioned Dame Simbai. "I don't know... this abnormality is not normal. Is it because the Smog isn't his own? You should at least try to get him out of the epicentrum. Artegor, do you have any idea what this is and how we can stop it?"

He shook his head, still trying out all possible means to stop the program. "No, and we're running out of time! Aarch, just use the Breath as a shield and when you get close to him, knock him out cold."

"But- "

Artegor cut him off. "No time! Go and stop him before... something terrible happens!"

Aarch without further ado entered the simulation.

After short seconds, he was transported inside the pitch, still in his normal clothes, but it hardly mattered. Sinedd was still out. The force must be very strong. He wondered if he could get close enough. He was in deep concentration as the Breath finally answered after a long sleep and the aura enveloped him whole, creating some sort of shield around his body. It was his Breath´s special ability he used only a few times during his matches... but that doesn't matter right now. He approached the growing ball of Smog warily, putting his hands before eyes and walked right inside it. The force was immeasurable as it didn't let him go any further. Aarch had to use every ounce of his strength to make it through until he was in the center of the sphere, where Micro Ice was standing, his blue eyes changed color to onyx. He was before him. Micro Ice stared off into the distance blankly.

Aarch shook with the boy, urging him to return to his senses. "Micro Ice! Listen to me! You must snap out of it! You hear me?! Micro Ice?!"

The shorter teen glanced at him, the onyx in his eyes fading for a moment. So he's not lost yet! "You are too important for many people, so try to remember who you are."

Still no decent reply. That's when a slightly distorted voice of Artegor reached him in the simulation. "Aarch, that's no use! You know what you have to do!"

The coach of Snowkids gazed at his player who was trapped in this weird trance. There really was no other way. "Sorry..." He said as he punched him in the stomach, instantly knocking him out and stopping the ball from growing. Aarch caught him.

Sinedd came to, blinking a few times as he recognized the coach of Snowkids, holding a smaller person in his arms. He hastily approached them. "What was that? And where is that weird black ball? And why is he...?" That is when Sinedd realized what happened; it got out of control and they had to intervene. "Artegor, can you pull us out?" Aarch questioned.

"I think so... we found the bug... just wait..."

The simulation started to blur as the pitch was gradually disappearing and they were transported back. Dame Simbai ran to their rescue. "Quickly, Aarch. I must see to his condition." Aarch nodded as he helped the half conscious boy walk. Sinedd's and Artegor's eyes followed after them as they exited the simulation room. If something like this happens in their match, then they can call off this whole drama. It was clear Micro Ice couldn't control the Smog, not even in the slightest.

"Is he gonna be okay? What was that?" Sinedd asked.

However, the coach of Shadows was deep in thought, thinking about the possibility of the shorter player contracting that condition. "It's called Dark Indulgence, Sinedd. Some people are not suited for the use of Flux such as the Smog. When I enlisted you in my team, I knew you had one major trait needed for it to develop. But he clearly doesn´' have it, at least not in large quantities. "

"...What are you talking about?"

"Hate, anger. Smog is fueled by hate. In later stages you don't need to feel a strong emotion like hate for triggering the Smog the right way. Micro Ice used it as if he had Breath and that was his downfall... I should have consulted with him before this training. It's all my fault..."

Sinedd processed what his coach just told him. "What happens when someone who isn't suited for the use of Smog uses it incorrectly?" He asked, dreading to hear the answer.

Artegor couldn't look into his player's eyes. "I don't know. I only heard of this rare condition once before I joined the Shadows years ago as a player. It's the first time I've seen it."

Sinedd gritted his teeth, anguish settled in his heart. Taking out his frustration on coach won't help. The best he can do is go and see if Micro Ice is alright.

He left in hurry, leaving the coach of Shadows alone, pondering, gazing at the main control. One things is for sure – someone made it possible. Someone hacked the system. But who?

 

xxXXxx 

 

Mei just came out of shower, refreshed. She gazed at the other empty bed. Tia was of course with Rocket, the two of them could always be seen together. D'Jok was supposed to come to her room to hang out, but he was late. She sat down, waiting patiently. No, she won't send a message. While she waited, she thought about the hopeless duo – Micro Ice and Sinedd. It was so painfully obvious they were meant to be together and yet they're playing cat and mouse, dancing around the fire. She really valued Micro Ice's friendship, because it was genuine and she was her first ever real friend. Mei was glad when Micro Ice forgave her. The only thing that surprised her was when he told everyone he volunteered for the obtaining of Smog. He didn't mention it, not once when they hang out. Something was fishy about it and she would figure it out. It´s not like Micro Ice to lie to his friends. Something must have happened that night when he left the Snowkids party...

A soft knock returned her back to reality. "Oh, D'Jok. Since when do you knock?"

A chuckle from the other side of the door and her boyfriend made her smile as she stood up, waiting for him to come closer. They shared a loving kiss and sat down, holding hands. "Sorry for my lateness. I ran into Sinedd and we mixed up our things. I've noticed when I went back to my room. Not long after my discovery he personally came to apologize. Mei, he apologized!"

"And were you polite? We all agreed to be civil with him, you know."

D'Jok heatedly nodded. "Of course. I said no problem and we returned our things. He had a Snowkid dress with number 3."

"Oh, so they exchanged their numbers, too? I wonder if we´ll see Micro Ice in the Shadows dress... Say, D'Jok?" Mei started, gingerly.

"Yeah, Mei?"

That was it, the question that was on her mind. "Do you think he really volunteered?"

"Oh, you mean for that match and the whole Smog affair?"

"Well... yes. What do you think?"

"Mei, you're sounding as if you don't believe it. Why the sudden misgiving?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling... maybe I am just over thinking it too much. "

D'Jok kissed her on forehead. "It's all right, Mei. I am also worried about him, but he's gonna be fine. He's Micro Ice after all."

She conjured up a soft smile. "That's so true. If he sets his heart on something, nothing can stop him."

"Soo... what do you say we go out? A walk will clear all the clouds, as they say."

They both stood up. "Just a minute..." Mei went to bathroom, brushing her long hair and put it into ponytail. She came out with a huge grin plastered on her face as she snuggled into her boyfriend's arm. He rolled his eyes. "Must this be?"

"Hush there. I saw some cool things and you're going to go with me."

The red haired teen groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?" Mei dragged him outside, humming as they went to the elevator, downstairs and finally reaching the main entrance. D'Jok glanced at his girlfriend who happily talked about four topics at once. He couldn't help it, he felt happy just being with her.

D´Jok still didn't get to talk with Micro Ice about that time when he confessed that he was in love with another man. Oh well, he'll talk with him about it later. When he survives the shopping spree of his loving girlfriend.

~TO BE CONTINUED ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many things to explain in case someone finds this confusing as hell. Firstly, I figured that we don't know much about the Breath, Smog or any other Fluxes or how they are activated properly. So I went there and Smog became one of the most dangerous Fluxes. Dark Indulgence is an effect that makes someone... change. You will see in the next chapter. As for Aarch's Breath and special aura shield – heck, why not? n_n It was cool, was it not? Poor Micro Ice... I am so cruel. And he is my favorite character from Galactik Football.


	6. Void

Chapter 6: Void

"What do you mean he could change, Artegor? And why didn't you inform us beforehand of it?" Aarch did his best to suppress the frustration in his voice. They were holed outside infirmary along with the distressed dark haired teen. The door opened and all three eagerly gazed at the person, however, it was not Dame Simbai. Aarch has never seen her so furious as now when she scolded his player for leaving before she finished with all the tests.

"You cannot be so irresponsible, Micro Ice. Let me finish."

The said teen glared at the medic. "Always with your tests here, tests there. Leave me alone. I am perfectly fine. Just when I was about to score the final goal you had to end the simulation."

"But you cannot remember anything after the first goal, can you?" She asked, hitting the nail on its head. The shorter teen glanced at their spectators. "You tell me then. What happened? Dame Simbai says I blacked out." He directed his question at Sinedd, who didn't know how to answer. From what he heard from his coach the effect known as Dark Indulgence could be already affecting his body and mind. He´s bound to change... No more Mr. Funny guy he fell in love with?

"How are you feeling? You really had me worried back there..."

Micro Ice crossed his arms, making an angry grimace. "I am just peachy, thank you for asking." He said sarcastically as his gaze turned to his coach. "So what now? Do we continue with the training?"

"For now, I think it´s for the best if you let Dame Simbai run all the tests."

Micro Ice raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Why? Is something wrong with me? What exactly happened after the first goal?"

All the witnesses stayed quiet. "Fiine. If no one's gonna tell me then be done with them dreadful tests and let´s get this over with."

He went inside followed by Dame Simbai who had a solemn expression. Artegor's gaze stumbled upon his striker. "Sinedd, you should go to your room. The tests could take a long time. But before you go, do you feel any changes?"

"No, coach. The Breath is...comforting unlike Smog."

Artegor nodded. "Good. Good. If you need my advice, my door is open."

"The same applies to me. We´re here for you, Sinedd. If you have any problems, tell us about them."

Problems? The only problem he had was that shorty could be a different person by tomorrow, but he can´t possibly tell that to anybody, least of all them. "No, there is no problem. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Sinedd walked down the hallway and he bumped into no one other than Mei and D'Jok, the loving couple.

Mei was done with her daily dose of shopping as he presumed when he saw the poor sod with his hands full with bags. She beamed with happiness and her enthusiasm when she saw him was genuine. "Oh, hey there! You're awfully soon out of training!"

"Yeah, I guess." He said evasively.

She glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, where is Micro Ice?"

Sinedd narrowed his eyes. "Why should he be with me?"

"But you're..." She halted in the middle, realizing her still oblivious and overprotective boyfriend was there, staring at them, mainly Mei.

She quickly saved the situation. "You're becoming friends, so I thought you would spend more time together?"

Sinedd smirked. " You are thinking way too much over this. We're just temporarily being... civil with each other. If it wasn't for that match, I wouldn't even be in this Academy. "

Oddly enough, D'Jok didn't comment. His expression was blank as if he was estimating pros and cons over something. Micro Ice did say it was someone they knew and from other team AND male... he thought about it before, but it simply made no sense to him. The likeness of them being in love is close to zero.

Sinedd didn't like the absent minded, cunning look on the redhead. "Whatever. We're done for today and I am heading to my room. See you around."

He left the couple alone. D'Jok waited until the taller teen was out of their sight and he looked at his girlfriend. "Mei, I have been thinking... and don't laugh at me... but could it be possible for two entirely different people to fall in love?"

"Well... We are a couple and our beginning wasn't exactly the best if you remember. But we've come a long way since then... but you mean someone else now?" She questioned. Maybe finally he caught on?

D'Jok looked around. "This is not the best place, I don't want anyone to eavesdrop on us."

"Then come to my room. Tia is out with Rocket visiting his parents."

They went to room Mei shared with Tia. Mei relieved her boyfriend of all her new clothes and they sat down. She waited eagerly. "Well? Who is this about?"

"I really shouldn't... ugh, to hell with that. Remember the night of the Snowkids party for family and friends? Micro Ice confined in me that night. He swore that if we won the cup, he would confess to his crush. I thought it must be some cute girl, but he told me he fell in love with a man, a footballer on top of that. Before I could ask more, he turned tail and ran. Mei, he went pale, knocked over his drink and ran when he saw Sinedd enter the bar. The incident started this whole suspicion of mine. Could Sinedd be his crush?"

Mei held in all the air the whole time and when he spoke the last word, she squealed. "FINALLY! Finally someone realized it besides me. Oh, I feel so relieved!"

"Wait, wait. For real?! Sinedd and Micro Ice?! And you knew?!"

"Of course I knew, silly."

The redhead's jaw dropped, still in awe. "So the times you were with Micro Ice..."

"Yes, that was all because he needed to have some more info, if he felt the same etc, etc. I was keeping Sinedd updated about Micro Ice without his consent. "

D'Jok was flabbergasted. To think Micro Ice and Sinedd...

"I am in shock. They're total opposites. How can they love each other?"

"Sinedd isn't so bad as you think. He's a pretty decent guy. I just hope they stop playing around soon and get together. If anyone deserves happiness, it's them."

"So you're not against them? Not even in the slightest?" D'Jok asked his girlfriend, curious how she would answer.

"No, no! Love shouldn't be limited by gender. And besides, they are so cute together! When I saw them today at the restaurant Akillian, my heard skipped a beat, literally. I so wanna help them get together, but Sinedd asked me to refrain from getting involved."

"How come? I thought he needed your help."

"Well... today after the training you went to changing room, I stayed behind and kinda had a talk with them. Micro Ice found out that I helped Sinedd out, he got mad. Really mad and Smog appeared around him for a brief moment. He forgave me and left. And Sinedd asked me to stop helping him, for the sake of my friendship with Micro Ice. The only thing I can do now is root for them. "

"It makes sense. A little. I don´t know what to do. I want Micro Ice to be happy, to be with the one he loves... but I didn't expect the person to be someone like Sinedd..."

Mei smiled as she laid her head on redhead's lap, caressing his face. "It is like Micro Ice's mother said. It´s about time to let go of old grudges. They have moved on."

D'Jok firmly squeezed her petite hand, his gaze locking with hers. "I will try. We're not little kids anymore and he's changed, I can see it. I will do my best to help them."

She grinned and closed her eyes. "I am glad you're so accepting. I feared your reaction. No, Micro Ice feared your reaction for a long time. I think you should talk with him about his feelings and tell him what you told me. I am sure he will be thrilled!"

"Maybe I should go and speak with Sinedd first..."

Mei raised a brow. "Are you sure you are up for it? It will be awkward enough with Micro Ice, let alone your former rival."

"I see your point. But I doubt he's back yet."

Mei grabbed the controller and switched on holo TV. "I am wondering if it's public yet. You know, the little switch."

"Mei, what if Micro Ice did it because he wanted to be closer to Sinedd?"

"There is that, but I think there must have been another reason."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... oh, it's Callie Mystic!"

Callie was just speaking about their match, so both quietened down. " We bring you a special report. I have received word from Flux Society and League President Adium that two players will exchange their teams exclusively for that match! My, how exciting! Our viewers are undoubtedly curious about the two courageous footballers, so without further ado: Sinedd, you heard it right, Sinedd a former Snowkid will return for that match as a player for Snowkids! And Aarch confirmed that Micro Ice will play for Shadows! This is extraordinary, holo viewers, but not unheard of. And that is not all, by the rules of Flux Society and League only players with the Flux native to a team's planet can play for that one certain team. Reportedly, both Micro Ice and Sinedd have obtained Smog and Breath. We are in for a match of unpredictabilities. When we know more, you will be the first to know about it. Yo were watching Arcadia Sports with Callie Mystic as your reporter."

D'Jok laid down. "So it is finally public. Took them long enough." Mei bit her lip. "Mei? You've all of sudden gone a bit pale."

"I am fine. It's just that there was no talk about the exchange before the party. And Aarch informs us if something big is about to happen. Doesn't it all seem a bit fishy to you?"

"Mei..."

She sighed. "I know. It's probably just me getting worried about nothing. I've ranted enough. You should go and see if Micro Ice is back. "

D'Jok stood up. "Okay, I am going to look for him." He kissed her. "Talk to you later."

She grinned as her man left. She glanced at the newly bought clothes. She should sort them out. But first... she should go and shower. The weather has done a number on her hair.

 

xxXXxx

When she announced she was done with the last test, the short teen let out a sigh. She asked some questions about the simulation. He told her times and times over that the last memory he had was of his first goal. But he had to wonder – what happened that no one wants to talk about? And why are they all so wary of him? Did he grow another head or something? A dull pain struck over him and he doubled over. Oh, his head was killing him. Maybe he should go back to his room and lay down for a bit. Dame Simbai knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?"

He abruptly stood up and waved off the whole matter. "For the millionth time, I am fine. You took a whole load of blood from me so I am just a bit weak. I am going to rest."

The short teen made a few steps towards the door, but he lost his balance and fell. "Oh my goodness! Micro Ice! You clearly are not fine! Do you want me to help you over to your room? Or should I call for someone?"

"Damn. I am pathetic. Call D'Jok."

Dame Simbai send a text message and the redhead was in the infirmary in a flash. "I am here! Micro Ice, are you okay?!"

Micro Ice who leaned on a wall snorted. "How many people have asked me the same question today? No, I am not fine! Now help me to our room."

D'Jok stood in the door frame, puzzled. Dame Simbai filled him in the details. "We did some tests after the training and I needed his blood for most of them. He'll be fine once he rests up."

Uhuh, so that happened. "Please excuse my rudeness, but didn't you forget about something?" Micro Ice´s impatient and tired voice made him turn red in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" He put his hand around Micro Ice´s shoulder and helped him walk. On the way out he glanced at Dame Simbai who was gripping a flask with red liquid. Micro Ice's blood? Must be. And it was quite a big flask, no wonder he's so weakened.

They were about to turn around the corner when they bumped into the twins. "Whoa! We've been looking for you guys! What's wrong?" Ahito asked.

Micro Ice looked up at them, though his vision was slowly worsening, he recognized the twins. "Ehehehe. Just throw me in a bed and let me sleep."

"You heard the man. Sorry, have to tuck him safely in his bed."

Thran had the same confused expression on his face as his twin when their friends passed by them, D'Jok holding up Micro Ice. When they were off in a distance, Ahito looked at his brother who shook his head. "Well, that was weird. I suppose they won't play that new videogame with us. At least not Micro Ice." Thran said, holding his new game he wanted to show off. "Don't worry, big brother. When he's better, they will both come to play and hang out."

Thran smiled at his twin, putting a hand around his shoulder. "Aaw, you always know what to say, little brother. Okay, are you up for a one on one? I found one of Clamp's old retro racing games."

Their friends behavior was strange, but if they wanted to talk about, they know where to find them.

xxXXxx

 

Sinedd had a room for himself. It wasn't unusual. He was always alone. His whole life filled with solitude. Then a ray shined and he saw the world in brighter colors. It was of course, Micro Ice. Even when they were little, he always wore that smile around people. Be it his mother or friends, he was smiling. The taller teen recalled the wish he made; that he had that smile for himself one day. Things were looking up, his wish was fulfilling itself and now, all of it might change. Or not. Sinedd punched a half empty wardrobe, relieving some of his pent up frustration. What he saw inside the simulation was outright terrifying, he didn't know Smog could be dangerous to unsuitable footballers. If by any chance Micro Ice did change drastically, would the shorty still love him? Sinedd clenched his fists.

A soft knock brought him back to his solitary room. Who the hell could be visiting at this hour? Maybe his shorty? Maybe he wanted answers about today's training. Neither coach of Shadows or coach of Snowkids forbade him from telling what has transpired inside the simulation, but should he?

He walked to the door, getting ready to confront whoever it might be – he expected shorty, but not the redhead, who wore quite a serious expression. "Can I come in? I have to speak with you."

Sinedd looked over his room. He hadn't fully unpacked yet, so his clothes were scattered all over the place. But D'Jok scarcely cared about someone's privacy as he stepped inside before the dark haired teen could turn him down. D'Jok stood there, waiting for him to come closer. Sinedd stopped three meters away from him, crossing his arms. "Well? This better be good. I was about to sleep."

D'Jok didn't feel like going around the topic he wanted to discuss in circles. He looked into Sinedd's eyes. "I know about you and Micro Ice."

A short pause, followed by the defiant expression only confirmed his conviction. "Oh, so that's what this is about? Who told you? Mei or maybe lover boy himself?"

"A bit of both actually, but I figured it out myself. I was in awe when I learned of it."

Sinedd narrowed his eyes, slowly approaching the slightly shorter footballer menacingly. "Don't butt in if you know what's good for you, carrot head."

"Drop the tough guy act, Mei told me everything. You fell so low you had to ask for her help. I didn't need any help to get her to be my girl. "

"They are different, just as you and me; don't compare them. Also, why are you telling me this? Why are you here? Gonna make me stay away from him?"

D'Jok cracked up. "Sorry about that. You had exactly the same reaction I thought you would have. No, it is quite the opposite. I want to help you."

Sinedd snorted. "Maybe I've steeped low when I asked for outside help, but I certainly don't need your help, wonder boy. Anything you're involved in ends in total catastrophe. And I certainly don't need that. Also, it's none of your damn business."

"Really? Are you sure you don't want my help? I am after all his best friend in the world, he considers me even his brother... catch my drift?"

"I already declined. I will tell you the same I've told Mei – don't try to help. I appreciate it, but it's not necessary."

"Are you sure, man?"

Sinedd nodded and D'Jok retreated to the exit, when he turned. "I have to ask something – what did happen in training? I had to pick him up from infirmary because Dame Simbai took a large amount of blood samples from him, or so I have been told. What's going on?"

The redhead was smart, he had to hand it to him. But no one is about to know about their exchange. "Nothing. It's standard procedure, isn't it? We're still getting the hang of our new Fluxes. She took my blood, too. That's why I was about to go to sleep before you rudely interrupted me." Sinedd fed him a lie, avoiding eye contact. Fortunately, the Snowkid disregarded it as he huffily stood in his doorway, turning to leave. "Fine. I don't know why I even came to offer to help." And he left, his retreating steps echoing in the hallway. When he couldn't hear them, he let out a loud sigh of relief. That was a close one. He must be more careful not to expose the truth. It was such a long day, so many things happened since this morning. He even woke up feeling actually optimistic. Shorty might be different when they meet again, but his coach didn't say it was bound to happen 100% or anything of that sort. But then again, that damn effect Dark Indulgence or whatever wouldn't even trigger in the first place if he wasn't so unsuitable for Smog. It broke his heart when he thought of the only way to get the shorty to hate him and possibly stop him from changing completely. It will be a temporal precaution, but still... he has to do it. Rather the shorty hate him and learn to control the Smog than lose him to that affliction.

The sooner the pirates and Clamp and the nerdy types at Flux Society reverse their Fluxes, the better. Until then, he has no other option. To think he will have to break Micro Ice's heart to save him from total corruption of Smog. He dropped on the bed, closing eyes and wishing he didn't have to do this. Any of this.

He didn't know how or when he fell asleep.

xxXXxx

 

A couple hours later at the site, core of Akillian...

When he read the report, he expected a huge hoard of Metaflux, but this was way too excessive. Good thing Corso stayed behind. Wrong manipulation with it while transferring it into the containers could be fatal. Speaking of them... Artie and Benett were arguing with two Technoid officers. Sonny went over to the quarreling quartet. "Hey, what's this about?"

Benett pointed at one of the officers. "He's accusing us from tricking Technoid into coming here. For the last time, you see that, don't you? It's Metaflux! And Smog is down here, too!"

"For all we know you could have brought it here yourselves, you lowly pirates! Don't get cocky because of your immunity! Duke Maddox doesn't trust you enough to send the containers. We're here to arrest you lot, starting with you, Sonny Blackbones."

Sonny made a step back, cursing his stupidity for not bringing a weapon. This wasn't part of the plan. He expected help from Maddox, not an attempt to arrest them all. The two officers pulled out their weapons, pointing at Sonny. He forgot to bring a weapon, but not his men. Benett and Artie pointed at the officers and the rest of pirates present didn't have any long range weapons, but were readied for a melee attack, if needed. Sonny did not like the prospect of having to fight here, with all the dangerous Metaflux around. "Stop! We cannot fight here! One stray bullet and the planet is gonna blow up into million pieces."

"Then you're going to give yourself up. Sonny Blackbones, you are under arrest."

Now Sonny regretted he ordered Corso to stay behind. He usually had a plan B in the worst case scenario, like this one. He put his hands in the air. "Fine. Don't shoot here. Akillian doesn't deserve to end up a dead planet."

Sonny's pirates all stared at him. He gave himself up just now? But...! Benett and Artie protested. "Hell no, Boss! You cannot give yourself over to those crazy people!" Artie proclaimed.

"Boss, I cannot agree to this. We're not going to let them take you without a fight!" Benett said.

The boss of all pirates, Sonny Blackbones calmly glanced at them. "Yes, you will." His voice was firm and it shut them down. Artie and Benett put down their weapons. The taller one of the officers approached Sonny and he was getting out the handcuffs.

That's when many things happened at once. The Technoid ship blew up as the main pirate ship came flying down. The blast caused a momentary diversion for the officers. Sonny saw the chance and disarmed the one who was gonna slap his wrists in iron, throwing him over his shoulder and holding down his hands forcefully. "Who are you really? Who sent you?!"

The officer didn't answer. "So you're not going to tell me? Are you prepared to die for it?" Sonny asked, his voice picking up the menacing tone he didn't use often. A strong breeze brought in their sights their pirate ship. Sonny´s eyes widened. That fool! He specifically ordered him to stay behind! The ship landed near the wreck of the Technoid ship and two people emerged from it, descending the lowered ramp. "He won't tell you much. But I've brought a man who can." Corso stepped aside and Duke Maddox himself stood before them. "These louts are not my men. They have stolen a Technoid ship and killed all its former crew. We've had sightings of a Technoid ship operating near Akillian. And people from Flux Society confirmed it; they caused a change in the core of Shadow Archipelago and located a huge amount of Breath. But no sight of Metaflux. Sonny, what do you make of this?"

Sonny stared at the other fake officer who gave himself up, throwing his weapon to the ground. "I see this operation is a bust. It's all over."

The "officer" who was grounded by Sonny yelled at his colleague. "You traitor!"

But he ignored him, glancing at Maddox and Sonny. "I will tell you everything. I didn't want to do this anyway."

Clamp who stood during the dire situation in a relatively safe distance adjusted his glasses. "That's all good, but we have to get Metaflux and Smog off Akillian. Where are the containers we asked for?"

Duke Maddox pointed at another Technoid ship which was landing. "Here they are. I trust your men, Sonny, but I have to be careful. Some of my people will help you with the extracting while you and me interrogate this man."

Sonny thought about it. It was miracle they were working together, better not break up this alliance. "That's fine by me. Artie, Benett, Clamp and Corso, please stay here."

They nodded and helped unload the empty containers. Meanwhile, a real officer arrested the two fake ones and were escorted into Maddox´s main ship. "Beauty before age, Sonny." The Duke said. Sonny went up the ramp and he saw how well could Technoid and pirates work together. But the process of removing all Metaflux could take hours. He wanted to help Corso, Clamp and the others as soon as possible. Sitting around interrogating someone was not his cup of tea; but it had to be. If his premonition was correct, then they are in for dark times. Bleylock was a crazed lunatic who needed to be stopped once and for all.

Sonny mustn't forget how Bleylock almost destroyed Akillian years ago and he couldn't do anything to prevent the ice age; but he won´t let the same thing happen twice. Not on this planet or any other. The void in between could never be filled. But this time, he'll have a counterattack ready.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	7. Deceit

Chapter 7: Deceit

Micro Ice woke up the next morning in his dorm room. He was strangely refreshed as if all the clouds around him have cleared and sun came out. He sat on the bed, yawning. It was 7:14 in the morning. Most of Academy inhabitants were asleep, but D'Jok was nowhere to be found. He must have headed to breakfast already. Well, since he's up... and his stomach growled loudly, he should go to breakfast. And maybe he'll meet a special someone on the way. He was such a jerk to him yesterday – clearly there was something troubling him, but his mind has been cleared. He knew what he wanted, putting his damn pride aside. Today, he will confess all of his feelings to the obnoxious striker, Sinedd. Consequences be damned.

In five minutes he got dressed and was on his way when he bumped into the twins. "Hey guys! It's so nice to see you! Are you heading for breakfast?"

Ahito eyed Micro Ice. "Yeah, we are. D'Jok and Mei are out somewhere. So it'll be only us, Rocket, Tia and I heard Shadows will join us. This should be interesting. Those guys are strange, rarely talk with us. But I bet Sinedd will want to talk with us – he'll probably want some tips on Breath, I bet. What do you say, big brother?"

Thran smiled. "We'll see. Let's go, I am hungry."

The three headed into the dining room. Tia and Rocket were already there, munching and discussing the upcoming match. When they saw them, the couple greeted them. Micro Ice sat down farther from Snowkids and he grabbed a full plate of his helping. It was a nice change, just eating and chilling out. He found himself smiling contently and he missed the arrival of Sinedd. He greeted everyone and sat down to eat. The table however went silent as Snowkids glanced from Sinedd to Micro Ice, the deafening silence dragging seconds into minutes. This was turning out to be one awkward breakfast.

The short teen couldn't handle it and put away his finished plate. "What's this silence about?"

"Nothing, really. It's just..." Rocket said, looking for the appropriate word, "strange that Sinedd would join us, that's all."

Sinedd munched on his breakfast. "I thought I should honor my teammates with my presence from time to time. Don't worry. Once I am finished with my food, I'll leave you to your morning gossip."

The Snowkids didn't comment on that and resumed with their chatter. Micro Ice however, didn't join in, glancing carefully at the taller striker, who completely ignored him. Why? Did he put a show up for Snowkids or...? He was mad at him? Sure, he wasn't exactly Mr. Rainbows yesterday, but that wasn't a reason enough to ignore him, was it? And not now, when he decided he cannot longer keep his feelings bottled in. That's it. After Sinedd's done eating, he'll go to his room and they'll have a long, serious talk about them.

Soon, Sinedd stood up and left. Micro Ice waited a few minutes before he excused himself from the table as well and went into the elevator, heading up.

Micro Ice braced himself, standing before Sinedd´s room. He didn't know what to expect; he only knew that their issue cannot wait for another day or two. He knocked and waited for Sinedd to unlock the door. Micro Ice thought that he should be bold with him; so he got inside his room and hugged him tightly. He heard Sinedd's surprised groan above him. "I can't hide it, no matter how hard I try. I've tried for years to forget about you, to move on, but it cannot be. You've got me with your whole being. I buried my pride and now I am here, to tell you that I love you."

Sinedd didn't admit his undying love for him as he hoped, instead he pushed him away, stepping away and leaning on the wall, all the while avoiding eye contact with the smaller teen. "Stop it. I don't want our relationship to be so... tight."

Micro Ice scratched his hair, flabbergasted. What? Is Sinedd being shy now? Him of all people?

"I am sorry, you're right. It´s a bit too soon to -"

Taller teen interrupted him. "No, that's not what I meant – what I mean is that I don't love you anymore."

"What? I don't understand..."

"It's over between us, Micro Ice!"

The smaller teen did the only thing he could think of – he bolted and ran, without even looking at the man who broke his heart. While running he noticed something warm was dripping down his face. He halted and touched his face and he laughed bitterly at his own misery. So this is what it feels like? Being rejected. He needed some time alone now. So he headed to his dorm room only to find the doting couple playing a video game. Micro Ice sighed. He won't get any peace or quiet here. He was leaving when Mei suddenly paused the game and forced him over to D'Jok's bed. His friend was as surprised as he was by Mei's antics.

"Hey, you can't pause now, Mei! I was about to win."

"D'Jok, I know how you loove to win, but I've got a serious matter to discuss with Micro Ice and it cannot wait. Why don't you go to the twins? I bet they're bored." The redhead blinked when his girlfriend shoved him outside his dorm room. He wasn't one to listen in private conversations, so he left them alone.

Micro Ice stood there, unmoving, his lips quivering, so he sat down on his bed and Mei turned off the holo TV and approached him, sitting beside him. "Micro Ice, I know something is wrong, you can tell me anything. We're friends, aren't we?"

Micro Ice nodded. Mei touched his arm, reassuringly. "It's okay. Tell me what troubles you." Micro Ice did his best to strain his voice. "He said he doesn't love me anymore and whatever was developing between us is over. "

Mei was shocked at first, but she shook it off. "What? Sinedd said that? He was probably in a bad mood, I am sure he didn't mean it that way, Micro Ice. Maybe it's just me being presumptuous, but what if he's actually trying to help you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"But of course, the upcoming match should be all you should be focusing on. As all of us. Maybe he doesn't want you to be distracted by your situation? All things aside – I am sure it will all be alright, just give it some time and don't take it so seriously. Sinedd loves you too much."

Micro Ice smiled, genuinely at his friend. She is right. This is not the time to give up. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver, Mei."

The young woman grinned as she patted him hard on his back. "You are quite welcome, Micro. And keep your head up!"

Micro Ice stood up and felt how a new wave of relief and hope wrapped around his heart.

Mei watched him leave and turned on the holo TV again and resumed the game. Ha, she beat D'Jok at his own game.

 

xxXXxx

 

A couple of minutes later...

The smaller teen once again prepared for the worst and knocked. Sinedd came out, his shoulders slouched and his sharp eyes squinted at the sight of the other striker. "What do you want, Micro Ice?" His voice was absent of his cockiness, it was hostile. But he wouldn't be Micro Ice if he gave up now. Mei is right, he's just cranky.

"I just wanted to apologize." The shorter striker turns, forcing a smile, holding back tears. "Apparently I haven't noticed that you´'e facing many problems and for that I haven't -"

"It's not about that. The point is that I don't feel any fondness towards you anymore." His voice sounded so distant, he could feel the coldness seeping from it. This wasn't turning out how he hoped.

"Sinedd. I promise I will try not to get in your way, okay?" The emotions were too much, his voice shaking.

Sinedd closes his eyes, his face becoming a pained grimace. "Stop it, Micro Ice. I will our relationship to be purely professional." Micro Ice felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice on his head.

"Sinedd... I cannot believe what you're saying. You're the one who said he would wait for me to come around, no matter how long it takes... and now you're saying these things that are breaking my heart."

Sinedd hit the wall with his fist. "That's enough! I won't hear anymore of this! Why should I be bound to you, just because of what I said to you? Huh?!"

He looked up, seeing Micro Ice's eyes literally sparkling with tears, yet none fall, the teen was indeed smiling.

Micro Ice looks down at his feet. "You were lying to me then? The entire time? Or have you found someone more worthy of you?"

Sinedd looks down, avoiding to look at Micro Ice. "Don't be so daft, Micro Ice. And it's none of your business."

"Forgive me... I am sorry, Sinedd. I didn't want to bother you... it's just..." the shorter teen cried and left, this time with a completely broken heart.

Sinedd looks up, but sees only his hair before the door closes.

"Micro Ice... I am sorry too. Before this whole mess is resolved, it's for the best if you hate me..."

 

xxXXxx

Some minutes later...

The short teen aimlessly wandered the streets, not looking where he was going. His feet led him to a quite deserted street, where he finally succumbed and dropped with his disappointment on the frozen concrete. Why did he just do that? Since yesterday Sinedd behaved strangely, cautiously as if something happened to him and the other man feared him. Yes, he was afraid! Of him! This suspicion has awakened in him since the silent breakfast when he caught glimpse of Sinedd's split second glances in his direction. It was not exactly a breakup ... because they have never been together and yet it profoundly affected him. Micro Ice poured out his heart and he trampled all over it like it was as a small flower growing in a field. He didn't care at all about his surroundings, his vision blinded by his own tears running down his face.

This gave an advantage to two robots which sneaked up on him from behind in the meantime. Micro Ice heard their metallic steps just before he was struck with something hard and he fainted.

He vividly registered how the robots picked him up and he grinned bitterly. At this moment, it didn't matter to him where they were taking him, hopefully as far from Akillian as possible.

He woke up to the fact that he's hot and opened his eyes. He was covered with a blanket and put it down and sat on the bed's edge. He rubbed his head. The impact must have been powerful for him to be knocked out instantly. He looked around the room. It was bare except for the bed. Strange, who would have wanted to kidnap him? He got up and saw that someone had stripped off his jacket, so he was only in a T-shirt. He put it on and went to the door. Micro Ice thought it would be closed, but oddly enough, it wasn't locked so he entered a long hallway full of boxes containing components. He peered into one and saw that someone collected old parts. Now he knew who kidnapped him. Pirates. Why and what for were the two issues that he will soon learn. It could only be them. Who else would have this many high tech on a ship? He presumed he was allowed to wander outside his containment room or else it would be shut.

He went down the hallway and saw that one door was slightly ajar, so he peeked in. It was pitch dark. Something suspicious was going on – and he will unravel whatever was going on, starting with this dark room. He entered and the door closed itself up, leaving him in total darkness. Micro Ice looked for a light switch, but before he could find one, the room lit itself up, momentarily blinding him.

When his sight returned he recognized a person sitting in an armchair opposite of him. He gulped down and stood still, hoping whoever was sitting in the chair would not be dangerous. He should politely apologize before he ticks the person off, yeah, he should.

"Um... I woke up and the door wasn't locked and so..." His voice trailed off as the person stood up and turned. The man was half robot and his face... Micro Ice was stunned standing in front of a mysterious man. He forgot about his current predicament and asked, curiously: "If I may... who are you?"

The stranger's voice was strange. "The real question is who are you. For almost sixteen years, you haven't known your father, who supposedly died."

"Just what do you know?! Answer me! Who are you?"

"Very well, but I must start from the very beginning. Fifteen years ago, a catastrophe hit Akillian and resulted in the ice age. The cause was Metaflux, a source of power able to destroy the Zaelion Galaxy. I worked for Technoid and I tried to stop two mad scientists from completing the Metaflux, but I was too late. In my futile attempt to stop them... I became like this... as you see me now and the two presumed I died. Your mother doesn't know I am alive, it was hard it enough to contact you, looking like this... monster they have made me. It's for the best if she thinks I died."

Micro Ice had many questions he wanted to ask, but he still wasn't convinced about this stranger claiming to be his long dead father. "If you really are my father, then why would you contact me now if you played dead for over a decade? Why now?"

"Because I fear a new plot is on the horizon; I know about the exchange in Fluxes."

"How? Nobody besides few people should know about it."

"The people at Flux Society have... loose lips for the right price. I won't name, but let me tell you one thing – I know who did it and all who are in it."

Micro Ice didn't believe this charade, no he didn't want to believe it. But he'll hear his supposed father out. "Continue. But if you tell me it's the Pirates and my team is in league with them I am leaving."

"Now listen to me. For years, they have been spying on you, all of them. Your best friend always knew who his father was, only played you in believing so. Also don't trust your coach, he's working too close with Labnor – but you might know him as Clamp now. Clamp is working with Sonny Blackbones on improved Metaflux, that is why they reversed your Fluxes. That boy, Sinedd... don't trust him either. He's involved in their sinister plans to destroy our galaxy or rule over it with the threat of releasing Metaflux onto the planets. I don't have to remind you what happened to Akillian after that. Clamp and Sonny lied to everyone, labeling me as the villain, but it's the opposite; they're the bad ones. You have to believe me, Micro Ice. I need your help in revealing them. I can't do it alone."

The short teen felt like his world turned around 360 degrees. D'Jok lied to him from the very beginning? Coach, Sonny and Clamp are planning to take over the galaxy with Metaflux? What kind of madness is this man spouting? And Sinedd... he's a liar, alright.

But who is this man?

"I still don't know your name... sir."

"My name... is Bleylock. The villain who caused ice age on Akillian and killed thousands of innocents in the process. That's how I was publicly known."

Micro Ice was puzzled. He still couldn't believe that man's claims of a hidden conspiracy, it all sounded so crazy to him. Micro Ice turned. "If that's all you had to say, sir...please return me back to Akillian."

"Wait, Micro Ice. I want you to keep an eye on everyone who comes in contact with you, no one is without suspicion. Their failed experiment with the exchanges of Fluxes was their doing, no matter how hard they lie to you. I will contact you again and then I'll have all the proof. I'll prove my innocence to the world and expose the tyrants."

Micro Ice snorted. "Sure, whatever you say. But I don't believe you, "father". And next time you want to talk, try calling first. Kidnapping is a crime punished by law."

Micro Ice turned on his heel and marched out. Bleylock made a gesture to his servant robots and stood in Micro Ice´s way. "Hey tin can. Get out of my way."

A horrendous laughter filled the room and Micro Ice's blood froze in his veins as he glanced over his shoulder. The man calling himself his father was approaching him. "My little boy, if only you weren't so foolhardy, I would have spared you from what's coming. But once a pirate's son, always a pirate's son; always getting in my way."

Micro Ice despite confusion furrowed his brow. A pirate's son? Him? "It doesn't matter, I will have your cooperation, willing or not."

Micro Ice's eyes widened at the prospect. No, no! This man has a serious case of crazies. He needs to defend himself. Even more guards came up to him, barring his escape. He was trapped. Micro Ice got into a defensive position and Bleylock laughed at him. "Boy, you think you have a chance? Unarmed and alone? You take after your pirate father so much, the resemblance is uncanny. But don't worry. When I am done with you, you will do as I say."

The short teen shook his head and got ready for a fight. No way he's helping this creep destroy everything he holds dear! "I won't help you!" And he lunged at the man, roundhouse kicking him, but Bleylock caught his leg and hurled him into one corner where he landed in a heap of old metal and remains of what used to be wooded crate. The impact was immense as it knocked out his breath and he coughed. He looked up and there was Bleylock, sneering at him. "Enough of this little game."

He walked away and the robot guards surrounded him. One of them had strange injector in its metallic hands. It took five robots to hold him down, he wanted to break free, but his strength wasn't enough. The robot injected a strange green liquid into his neck and within seconds, Micro Ice felt weaker and weaker, his consciousness fading. That damn creep drugged him! And god knows what's gonna happen to him now... Strange how his last thoughts returned to Sinedd. How he longed to see him smiling... an image of a smiling dark haired teen was burned into his mind as he drifted away, into the darkness.

xxXXxx

Meanwhile at the site, core of Akillian...

The false officer was stationed inside a small room along with Sonny and Duke Maddox. The man was calm.

"Speak up, worm. We don't have all day. What do you know and you better not let anything out or you can kiss your life goodbye."

"I already said I will tell you everything. I haven't sworn loyalty to my former employer and the whole business was getting too ominous for my taste. I don't know if my information will be worth anything to you."

Duke Maddox was losing his temper. "Tell us what you know. Then we'll let you go."

"Sounds good to me. Here goes; my employer wanted us to kidnap some kid, but we didn't agree with this shady kind of work and he abandoned us, trapping me and my colleagues in this unfortunate situation. We wanted nothing to do with any sort of kidnapping, you see. He said instead we'll go on a scouting mission to see if his enemies have found his operations here on Akillian. We got here a bit late and tried to play as Technoid officers, but we were seen through and that's the story. Now, will you let us go? We don't know anything about this, he just hired us and never told us why he wanted us to patrol this... underground site or why he was after some kid."

Sonny tapped on his shoulder. This smelled of trouble. He knew something was going on here, he wasn't paranoid! Sonny stopped before the man. "Tell me the name of your employer and the child he wanted kidnapped."

"I don't know the kid's name. My employer used a nickname Emerald when he spoke to us and he always wore a cloak that masked his identity. Though I can say only one thing – he was dangerous and if he finds out we told his enemies about him, he will kill us."

Duke Maddox stepped in. "Don't worry about that. For your own protection, you will stay in confinement until he's caught. But answer the last question. The identity of that kid you keep mentioning; what's so special about him? Who is that kid?"

"I don't know, sir. When we refused the mission, he didn't elaborate on the matter further. But we do know the kid is from Akillian in origin. It could be anyone."

Sonny thought about it. This Emerald guy is a sneaky type alright. But now they knew he wanted one child for one reason or maybe two. They had to find that kid, soon and warn him or her from the danger and guard 24/7 until that freak was caught and delivered to justice. They weren't dealing with any normal criminal, he was clever, calculative and very secretive. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure the Emerald guy was Bleylock.

"We have only more questions and no answers. However, with shutting down his Metaflux production, we have stopped on the toes of the mastermind behind this scheme and he's likely to retaliate. That child is in grave danger. "

"Agreed. But one life cannot mean more than the lives of many, Sonny. You know that. First we deal with Metaflux on Akillian. As for you and your friends..." Maddox tilted his head. "You have aided this criminal, but you've shown contempt in the last moment. I'll try to put in good word for you."

The man bowed. "Thank you, sir."

Sonny Blackbones and Duke Maddox exited the cramped room and went down the ramp to fill in the others and also check on their progress.

Clamp and Corso greeted them as they saw the two approaching. "Sonny... You bear more bad news?"

"I am afraid so. The officer told us that some guy calling himself Emerald hired them to originally kidnap a child from Akillian. They refused and he send them on a scouting mission to the site."

"What? Did I just hear someone wanted to kidnap a kid from here? What for?" It was Artie who joined them along with Benett.

Sonny shook his head. "I don't know, Artie. The poor kid doesn't even know he or she's being targeted. We don't have any resources or free men to go and search."

Maddox furrowed his brow. "Sonny, this is no time for standing around. I feel sorry for that poor lad, but we have no clues about the identity of the kid, so give it up. Also, we have more pressing issues. You'll go with me to Shadow Archipelago. If such a site exists here, then one just like this must be there, too. You and me will go and check it out. I leave everything in the capable hands of your people and I'll send some of mine over to assist. Then we'll dispose of that crap. We have no time to lose, so we're leaving right away, Sonny."

Sonny reluctantly nodded. But there was one matter... "Corso, I need to speak with you alone."

Maddox was famous for his impatience. "Be quick about it. I am awaiting you in the shuttle."

Duke went inside his ship and Sonny walked a bit farther and Corso followed him. "Well, I suppose I know what's this about. You want me to go check on Snowkids. Am I right?"

"Yes. I have a hunch that he's after one of them. Tell Aarch about the matter. We'll stay in contact. Until then, Benett is responsible for things here at site. I hope my hunch is wrong. I must be off now. Take care, Corso."

Sonny Blackbones made two steps when he turned. "And one thing, Corso."

"Yes, Sonny?"

"You have to tell Micro Ice. He ought to know it from you. Also, send my regards to D'Jok for me, will you?"

Corso nodded and smiled. "I will. But the matter of telling Micro Ice is mine alone. I need to think about it some more. Be careful, Sonny. Don't get killed."

The boss of all pirates walked away and as soon as he boarded, the shuttle took off. Corso briefly closed his eyes, bracing himself. It wasn't just Sonny who had a bad feeling all day long. Something was about to happen. But there wasn't time to be worrying over something he can't influence. He told Benett he's in charge here and he got orders to go visit Aarch Academy at once.

Corso left the site, looking back at his friends who worked together with Technoid.

It took a crisis like this to open Duke Maddox's eyes to the reality. All of them could only do their best to prevent any further damage to the galaxy.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	8. Brainwashed

Chapter 8: Brainwashed

When he came to, his head hurt like he's been hit by car. A few moments later, his encounter with the mystery man who turned out to be his father flashed in his mind. His father gave him a task, a task he must accomplish at all costs, or the galaxy would be in jeopardy. Now he knew that D'Jok was never his friend, only pretending. Also, the coach and Clamp, if not Dame Simbai were all in it with Sonny Blackbones, who framed his father. And all the time, it was other way around.

It was all on him now.

The two robots who brought him to father dropped him off on a small ship back on Akillian, not far from Academy. How convenient.

xxXXxx

 

Meanwhile at the Academy...

 

"Hey, has anybody seen Micro Ice since breakfast? Coach has been calling for him." Tia shook her head as she put her training gear inside the bag and grabbed it. Their practice was over and now Shadows were up. "No, haven't seen him since then. What about you, Rocket?"

"Neither have I. Maybe he went to Planet Akillian. Or he's on his way back from there."

D'Jok nodded. "Well, you're probably right. But he's not answering his phone when I called him. I am a bit worried. What if something happened to him?"

Ahito laughed when he put his bag on his shoulder, closing his locker. "Like what? Getting bombarded by fangirls? He just likes to make people worry about him. And make them wait. It's Micro Ice we are talking about here. He will show up soon."

Thran agreed with his brother. "Ahito is right. Stop worrying about him. I'll wager he´s already back in dorm room or stuffing his face in dining room."

Mei however wasn't so sure about it. She had a weird feeling something happened while they were training. "I don't know guys, but something fishy is going on. Ever since this match was announced, Micro has been weird, like he wasn't being himself. I think the Smog is getting to him... changing him."

Tia approached her best friend. "It's gonna be alright, Mei. You'll see. I am sure he is goofing around somewhere Academy." Mei smiled at her friend who cheered her up. "Thanks, Tia. What do you say we go out somewhere? I mean all of us, including Micro when he shows up. We haven't gone out together since we came back."

D'Jok was all for it. "Great idea. I'm in."

The twins also liked the idea. "Yeah. Like the old times. The Snowkids going clubbin'."

Rocket put his hand around Tia's shoulder. "It would be nice to hang out. We'll decide where to go when Micro graces us with his presence."

D'Jok got a call. "Hey, guys, I have to pick this up."

The redhead moved aside and turned on his holo – phone. He was surprised to see Corso, who had a stressed out expression. "D'Jok. Finally, I've got a hold of you. Are you all inside Academy? The whole team?"

"We have just finished our practice for today. But why are you asking all of sudden? Did something happen to my dad?"

"No, no. He is fine. You know we pirates have a tendency to attract danger as magnet, but we'll always survive against all odds, but that's not why I called you. Is everyone okay and safe?"

D'Jok raised his eyebrow, suspicion raising in him. "Corso, you're not telling me something. Are we in danger? The Snowkids?"

"Honestly, D'Jok, I cannot tell you more than I already have. Just answer my question."

"Well... officially Sinedd is a member of Snowkids and Micro Ice is with Shadows, but they train together after both teams have had their training. I know that Micro Ice isn't inside Academy. Aarch has been calling for him all day. After breakfast he..."

Corso's eye widened in sudden dread. "Vanished... No, not him! Sorry, D'Jok, but I have to search for Micro Ice now. If he returns to Academy, let me know immediately. It's of high importance."

D'Jok was a bit startled, but he nodded. "I will do that."

Corso smiled. "I must be going now, but Sonny sent his regards to you."

"Too bad I can't see my dad often, but I know he's out there somewhere, alive."

"Don't worry, you will see him soon if stars will so... Take care, D'Jok."

"You too, Corso." The link was interrupted and the redhead was left with a puzzled mind. Mei walked up behind him. "Something wrong, D'Jok?"

"I just received the strangest phone call from Corso, asking if the Snowkids are inside Academy and when I told him Micro went somewhere after breakfast, he freaked out. Now I am also beginning to think something fishy is going on, Mei."

"So you, too? Don't you think we should go and search for him?"

"No, I told Corso I would wait for Micro to return back. I think none of us should leave."

"I agree. I'll tell Tia and Rocket. You'd better go and find Thran and Ahito. They wanted to go outside."

"I'll figure something out. If Corso is getting freaked out, things are probably serious. I am counting on you, Mei. Just bring Rocket and Tia to my room when you find them." Mei left in a hurry and D'Jok watched as his girlfriend´s long hair left a remaining breeze around him.

D'Jok sighed. "Micro Ice... What did you get yourself into this time? Please, just come back safe and sound..." And he headed out the door, picking up his and Mei's gear. He went inside the elevator and pressed the button to his floor. He dropped off the bags, changed clothes and went to twin´s room. They were inside, just lying on the beds and reading some stuff on football. He told them he wanted to hang out with them, with all of them in his room so they could talk with Micro Ice when he returns about where they should go later on that night. The twins eagerly agreed, probably bored. The trio went to D'Jok's and Micro Ice's room and soon they were joined by Mei, Tia and Rocket. They all settled down comfortably and played board games, video games and so on, passing time before Micro Ice showed up. At least, that's what Mei and D'Jok were hoping for. The redhead smiled along with everyone else, but inside, he was deadly worried about the short teen and by the way Mei was playing that racing game, her hands shaking a bit, he knew she was just as worried as he was.

While the Snowkids were hanging at D'Jok's room, Sinedd got ready for his training with Micro Ice and their coaches. Speaking of the shorter teen... he has not seen him since morning. Maybe he is with his friends. Though he heard from Mei that lately he isn't very social. Must be the Smog... It's no wonder Micro Ice left and hasn't returned since morning, considering what he did to him. He made that hard decision with good intentions in mind and what happened? He only made it worse... He still had some time before Shadows are done with training. He could go and poke around Academy and find the despondent striker. The best place to start is obviously his dorm room he shared with D'Jok.

As he was nearing his destination, noise was getting more and more stronger with each step. He knocked and waited for an answer, but none came, so he shrugged and entered. All Snowkids were there, minus one notable absence. All of them were so absorbed with playing, that they did not see him. Except for redhead who stared at him comically for two seconds before he mouthed him to go out. Sinedd crossed his arms as D'Jok came outside glancing from one end of hall to the other several times. "Hey, have you seen shorty? You know, short, dark hair, blue eyes?"

D'Jok smirked. "Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing."

Sinedd didn't like what he was hearing. Not at all. "You'd better explain. He's expected in the training room. Our training is right after Shadows."

"Oooh, I see. You came to pick him up, right, loverboy? Sorry to tell you, but he's been gone since breakfast and we cannot get a hold of him."

"Aren't you worried about him? What if something happened to him?"

"He's not a child anymore. He'll come back in time. Anyway, was that the only reason you came by?" D'Jok asked the dark haired teen who looked at his holo - phone. "Sorry, gotta run. I have to get ready." He sprinted back to his room to get his gear.

Shorty better come. By the way Artegor was acting when he saw him ten or so minutes ago, they have finally found some way to cure them.

Micro Ice reached the entrance warily, looking around. It seemed like no one noticed his disappearance and with a pang in his heart he thought that no one cared for him. His father has opened his eyes to reality. Inside Academy, he has no allies, no real friends. But he must maintain his good relations, most of all with D'Jok and coach. He looked at the time and his blue eyes widened. To hell with appearances, he's fashionably late to the training... though they didn't say there would be a session today. Still, the last moments in his mind inside the holo - trainer were blurred and he couldn't remember what really happened.

He had a feeling like he was being watched, he glanced over his shoulder, but saw no one.. Strange. A tall silhouette appeared in the distance and Micro Ice made out the long hair of Dame Simbai. Her expression was overly concerned as she stopped before the fazed teen. "Micro Ice! Where have you been?! We all have been worried sick! Please, don't be so reckless."

Micro Ice rolled with his eyes. "Great, is this a lecture? Gee, fine. I am back."

Dame Simbai didn't approve of his changed attitude. The Smog is really affecting him, more and more, with each passing day, in the bad way. Micro Ice without a word walked off. The medic was taken back by that. "Where are you going now?" She questioned.

"To get my gear. Tell them I'll be there in a jiffy." He put hands in the pockets as he approached the lift. He got in and pushed the corresponding button to his dorm room.

Meanwhile, Dame Simbai watched him closely. When the doors on the elevator closed, she called up Corso. It took a while until he picked up, his strained face was covered in sweat. "Corso. I have good news. Micro Ice is back in Academy."

His facial expression changed in a second, from stressed out to relieved. "I am grateful for you telling me, Simbai. I knew I could count on you. Now I can go back to the site with a clear conscience. Tell Master Simbra that we're progressing with Metaflux removal, but it´s a slow process. Also, Sonny went ahead with Duke Madoxx for Shadow Archipelago. They think a site like that could be there, too. That's all for now. Once more, thanks for telling me."

Dame Simbai nodded. "No need to thank me. Clamp didn't offer much of an explanation, so it's good I have more information for Master Simbra. I hope you'll be done there soon. The sooner the better."

"Right, take care."

Corso was about to end the call, when Dame Simbai spoke up. "And Corso?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you so afraid? I mean, about Micro Ice not being inside Academy." Corso avoided looking into her eyes. "You will learn that all in due time. Look, I have to go..."

She didn't get the answer, but it surely reeked after one mystery relation between the two. But, it wasn't her place to make assumptions. "I understand, Corso. Be careful." And she ended the call. Now back to the matter at hand... as a medic, she cannot possibly allow Micro Ice to train today, but they have to see if the same will happen today. They're ready for it this time, though. No one should be able to hack into the system now. Clamp made all the necessary enhancements to his system. On the bright side, Sinedd had no problems with Breath of Akillian. If he wanted to, after the whole matter is resolved and their Fluxes reversed back to normal; he could easily become a Snowkid. But that´s entirely up to him. She stepped inside the elevator and pressed a button. Shadows should be finishing their training about now.

Micro Ice wasn't expecting the whole team to be inside the dorm room. He stepped in and all at once they turned to stare at him. It was Mei who broke the initial silence as she paused the game she was playing against Tia. She stood up and closed the distance between them, trapping him in a hug. "Micro! We have all been waiting for you!"

He let her squeeze the life outta him for more moments, looking at others who had slight smiles on their faces. His eyes stopped at D'Jok who had the biggest smile of them all. He's so much in character that if he would be the same Micro Ice he was this morning, he might have found the redhead's smile to be genuine. He pushed Mei away and she gave him quite the questioning look. "Micro Ice?"

Said teen walked over to his wardrobe and picked his bag with black and green stripes dress #11 in it. "You man, where are you goin'? We've been waiting for you." Ahito said, rubbing his eyes.

"I have a practice now. Later."

The Snowkids were gaping as their friend walked away, not even acknowledging them.

"Guys? What's up with him? It's like he's ignoring us! And just this morning we were laughing." Rocket said.

Mei knew something was amiss. Micro Ice as the goof he is would only return her hug, not coldly push her away. Also, something in his expression as he glanced at D'Jok was... odd, as if he was detesting him. "Don't know. Must be the pressure he is under. Don't worry, guys. I will be right back." She moved towards the door and Thran picked up the joystick and resumed the game. At the door, she made a gesture towards her boyfriend to follow her. He followed her and they walked a bit further to avoid being heard by their friends. He leaned against a wall. "Mei, what's so urgent we had to talk here?"

"He is acting strange. I am beginning to feel the uneasiness and I have also saw the spiteful look, directed at you, though only for a split second. Did you have a fight with him?

"No, none. It's like he's another person. I wonder if it has something to do with Corso... by the way, I should give him a call..."

His holo - phone instantly dialed the right hand of Sonny Blackbones. Corso picked up with a bewildered expression. Before D'Jok could tell him, the man spoke up. "I know already that Micro Ice is back. Dame Simbai told me not even ten minutes ago. But thank you nevertheless. I must ask you and your teammates stay inside Academy during this week."

Mei who was looking on, stepped into the conversation. "Corso! You are hiding something! And don't lie to us! Are we in danger? Why can't we leave?"

"It's for the best if you don't know the exact reason. I implore you and your team, stay inside. I cannot tell you anymore than this at this moment. If that's all, then I have to hang up..."

"Wait." D'Jok said gingerly. "Something is up with Micro Ice. This morning he was fine and now he is completely different person. I don't recognize him anymore. Tell me, the pirates must know something about this. What's wrong with my friend?"

Corso bit his lower lip, thinking. "You're saying he's changed since this morning?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah."

"I see. D'Jok, I am sorry but I cannot tell you more. Maybe Sonny will tell you one day. I have some work to do that can't wait. Please, don't contact me in a while nor your father. We're having some bad times right now. When all is over I will breathe easier."

Mei raised her eyebrow. "When all is over?"

"Sorry, kids..." And he hung up on them.

The duo went back, but now they knew something was up and it probably was not a good thing.

On the way however, the short teen was confronted with Sinedd, standing outside the training room. "You're late." It wasn't a complaint, only a remark. The short teen paid him no attention as he went inside as first. To think he was such a moron and simpleton – he confessed to this personification of arrogance only to be left lovelorn in the end. At least he's got a mission now. That should keep his mind focused on his goal, shutting out everything else, including his pain. He's in the lion's den, alone. His father is counting on him. He repeated it over and over in his head as some sort of mantra as he saw Artegor Nexus and Aarch standing by the main control system of the holo – trainer, as they were applying the finishing touches. Artegor glanced at him just in time to see Sinedd and Dame Simbai enter after Micro Ice. "Ah, everyone is here. Before we begin, I need to ask you a question, Micro Ice and I want a honest answer from you."

This should be good, the short teen thought and switched to his uncommitted attitude. "Sure. What's this about?" Micro Ice asked nonchalantly.

"You see, yesterday we had a slight problem inside the simulator, but it's dealt with and it shouldn't occur anymore. I need to know if you know who hacked into Clamp's system." Micro Ice expected anything, but not that. Someone hacked into the system? He didn't have a damn clue about that! "How the hell should I know? Are you accusing me of something, coach?" He delivered his opinion defensively, raising his voice.

Aarch sighed. "No, no one is accusing anyone. But with everything that has happened lately, we are a bit... on the edge. Artegor... Dame Simbai..." Aarch gave the word to them. Dame Simbai spoke as first. "Since your exchange, I have monitored your health and I have come to two conclusions; one of you is severely fatigued. I am talking about you, Micro Ice. The Smog is acting like a parasite in your body, it's changing you. Also, before Clamp went back, we've confirmed something really fascinating, Sinedd."

Artegor stepped closer. "That's right. I learned that before the GF cup The Snowkids got rid of Metaflux inside of them as well as Breath of Akillian and they had to find it on their own, again. You're a special case, because you have not obtained the Breath in the natural way. We may have found the cure, just like then."

Sinedd was in awe. So he has that Metathing inside of him now?! "That's right. The Metaflux. We wanted to consult with you two about it. If we remove the Metaflux from you, it should reverse back your Fluxes and all should be as it was before. There are two problems: One, we can't do anything without Clamp and Sonny, because they've removed it the first time from Snowkids. Also, the upcoming match... we all think it's for the best if we postpone or cancel it." Dame Simbai said.

The short teen crossed his arms. "Sure whatever works. So are we gonna train or not?"

Aarch approached him, solemn look on his face. "Micro Ice, Sinedd. You've got mixed in this mess and I am sorry that you both have to through harsh times. We cannot possibly ask neither of you to hold out until the match is over and then we will cure you."

"Why not? We have held on so far, I don't see a problem with that. Do you, Sinedd?"

The taller teen shook his head, albeit a bit reluctantly. "No, I am fine with it. We'll do our part until the match is over."

The three grownups in the room sighed from sheer relief. "That's so good to hear. You're both very brave. But if you have any problems concerning your health, please report them to Dame Simbai. We're here for you. Well then, the match is practically around the corner, so we should practice. Go and change. In the meantime we'll set up the terrain. This is going to be a bit different than the usual training session."

Micro Ice went into the locker room, not caring if Sinedd was behind him or not. Dame Simbai gave him a questioning look, but he shrugged it off, in a way like - I don't know what's wrong with him either and followed after the shorter teen. When he got inside, he got a glimpse of his bare back and he sat down on bench to put the shoes on. Sinedd threw his bag on the opposite bench and stood before Micro Ice who still had that uninterested expression on his face. What has he done to him? Did he break him inside out? "Hey, shorty... I thought..." Micro Ice cut him off, a new look settled on his face – disgust. "I don't care what you thought and I don't want to hear it. Also, don't call me shorty. You've made it clear for me and we're in this together whether I like it or not."

"But shorty-!" Micro Ice slammed the back of his fist into the locker. "Enough of this! Spare me your speech full of pity. I don't need it, I don't want it. Get it, got it? GOOD!" Micro Ice stormed off, leaving the distraught taller teen in rather confused state. He's made things only worse. He wanted Micro Ice to hate him, but this wasn't simple momentary hate that will fade eventually. He finds him outright disgusting. That loathing look... He sat down to sort out his thoughts. Micro Ice would probably never forgive him, even if he explained why he did it after their Fluxes have been returned. He changed into his dress and the number 3 was haunting him, as well as shorty's disgusted look when he gazed upon him.

The blame was all his.

xxXXxx

Micro Ice was standing on the simulation ground and the coaches were talking about something. Sinedd stepped inside, glancing at the shorter teen who disregarded him. They were transported inside a deep forest with huge flora and even bigger trees. Sinedd looked at the ground and saw that they were standing on a pitch, even goals have been set up. He was stunned. Coach wasn't kidding when he said this would be different. "Listen up. On this session, we want you to work together and score as many goals as you can. Your opponents will be.." Aarch's voice vanished and Sinedd was glaring at his mirror image, in Shadows dress. Micro Ice was looking down his counter image in Snowkids dress. "Prevent them from scoring. If you can't score, neither can they. You have ten minutes. Let's begin!"

The timer beeped and the ball was lunged into the sky. Aarch must be out of his mind if he thinks shorty will work with him, Sinedd thought. His clone was fast as he grabbed hold of the ball and headed for the goal, the clone of shorter teen beside him. They were passing to each other and effectively avoiding him. And Micro Ice only stood there like this training didn't concern him. He heard Artegor's voice in the headset. "Micro Ice, stop spacing out and get to it!"

Micro Ice groaned as he sprinted, channeling his anger, taking in the Smog. He caught up with Sinedd's clone who was currently in the possession of the ball and stole the ball from him. In that instant, he hurled the ball in the sky and teleported kicking it upside down. His clone used the Breath, but he was too late. Ball went inside the net of the other goal. The beep confirmed it. They were in the lead. Micro Ice landed on the pitch and approached his clone who was looking on dumbly, scratching his head. Micro Ice snorted haughtily at his clone. Was this a joke? He's always been so lame on the pitch? His clone hung his head.

Micro Ice went back to his position, not looking at either of the Sinedds' on the pitch. The ball was lunged again and this time, he tool control over it, landing softly and running towards the empty goal on the other side. His eyes widened when someone tripped him from behind and he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, face first. He quickly regained his footing and saw that none other than Mr. Shadows clone did it. If he cannot hurt the real Sinedd, then at least this one! Make him pay for his heartbreak. With vengeance in his mind, he rushed ahead, the anger getting better of him and Smog also.

On Dame Simbai's screen, an alarming sound brought up Micro Ice's stats. "Aarch! He is reaching that amount again! We have to end this simulation now!"

"No, not yet. He must master the Smog before the match. If we keep pulling him out every time, he won't make it." Artegor said. Aarch nodded. "I agree for now. Let them continue."

Dame Simbai's lips were trembling. They were right. But at this rate, Micro Ice will... she looked on, nervously.

Sinedd who didn't sense Micro Ice's intent ran forward with him, blocking the shorter's teen clone, blocking his path successfully. Sustained by hate, Micro Ice jumped, aiming for the clone's ankle, tripping him over, putting as much force into it as he could. Sinedd's clone screamed in pain and grabbed his ankle, eyes full with tears. Clone of Micro Ice stood there, frozen to the spot. Real Sinedd was also frozen.

On the other side of the simulator, three collective gasps could be heard. Dame Simbai checked on the stats of the clone Sinedd and she was horrified. "If this was the real Sinedd, then he would be unable to play for at least two years. His left ankle is fractured badly..."

Artegor gazed at his friend who had a somber expression on his face. This never bode well in the past. "Artegor... pull them out. It's no use."

Micro Ice was towering above the clone of the man he loathed, tilting his head to the side and holding back the urge to laugh in his face. Revenge was so sweet. Before he could savor his triumph and lock eyes with the real Sinedd, the deep forest disappeared, and the clone stared at him blankly as he also vanished. With satisfaction he confronted the three adults, ignoring Sinedd who still didn't move an inch. Aarch stepped away from the main system and looked at Micro Ice who was staring back, defiantly. "I don't know what's your deal or if you two had an argument. You can't do something like this to no one. Even if the clone wasn't real, you have hurt someone. I don't recognize you anymore, Micro Ice. Where is the cheerful boy I met three years ago?"

"He grew up, coach."

Artegor approached him and so did Dame Simbai, but a bit warily. "Why did you do that? Galactik Football is about sportsmanship, not trying to kill or cripple your opponent. That is why the use of Flux was banned, exception being football. Why did you do that?!" Aarch was screaming, gripping the short teen's shoulders. Micro Ice didn't flinch at the harsh tone.

He is really asking why he did that? Out of revenge. Hate is a strong equalizer. Sinedd spoke up, shaking off his shock. "It's all my fault, coach. We had an argument and he is angry at me still."

" That is not reason enough to do that! I am responsible for you while you're a team member. I am sorry, but your conduct inside the simulator was highly inappropriate. We won't train tomorrow. I am giving you time to sort out your argument and no fights, you hear me, Micro Ice?"

The short teen nodded, his thirst for vengeance was quenched. For now. Sinedd isn't forgiven. Aarch wasn't finished. "Also, you won't mention anything that has transpired to anyone. Especially not the Snowkids." Both Sinedd and Micro Ice nodded.

Micro Ice looked somewhere above coach's head. "Can I go, sir?"

Aarch let go of him and Micro Ice strutted outside the awfully silent room. All eyes were glued on the tall dark haired teen. Dame Simbai put a hand on his shoulder, slightly smiling. "It's gonna be alright... just give it some time. I don't know what's your quarrel, but I am sure he will forgive you. For today, head back to your room and try to relax."

Sinedd felt the gazes of both coaches on him, so he had no choice but to nod. She retreated and Sinedd walked past by her, stopping before Artegor and Aarch. No words were needed as he saw what they were thinking; there was no use denying the fact that Micro Ice hated his guts by tenfold. He walked outside and his legs took him to his room, where he collapsed on the bed. Shorty didn't hate him. He was out for blood. Namely, his blood. Who knew that Smog would so twist his usually sweet personality? Was this nightmare even gonna end? Will Micro Ice ever change back? And will he ever forgive him? These and more frightening thoughts have circled in his mind like vultures, waiting for their prey for minutes, but to him it seemed like endless hours. He finally fell asleep, only to be haunted by the after image of his clone, holding broken ankle, screaming in pain. The short teen standing above him, eyes glowing with mania.

Meanwhile, Micro Ice appeared before his dorm room, which was dark. He entered and found it to be empty. They have probably taken the party elsewhere, maybe twin's room. Perfect. Nobody would bother him about how the practice went. He'll deal with all of them, tomorrow. He changed into some casual clothes and threw the Shadows dress on a chair. He closed his eyes, replaying the shocked face of the man he now hated the most.

At least he had something to look forward to – his father would contact him. His father devised a plan to bring them all down. All of them who wronged him in the past. This will be their revenge. And there is nothing they can do about it. Micro Ice chuckled to himself in the darkness.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	9. All lies

Chapter 9: All lies

Sonny Blackbones and Duke Maddox were working together for the first time and it was truly unheard of. Sonny left the site of Akillian with mixed emotions; the removal of Metaflux from the core and from the two kids were his and Clamp's responsibility. Unfortunately, it will have to wait. They were approaching the infamous asteroid belt, where many ships have perished. A Technoid guy was piloting their shuttle and Sonny nervously watched as they evaded. It's not like he wasn't trusting Maddox that he had only the best on board, it's just Corso always did the navigating through harsh terrain and he grew accustomed to his friend always pulling him out of trouble. For the first time in years, they have been separated for so long. It felt odd, strange without his best friend. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Sonny hoped that his hunch was wrong and that Emerald guy didn't mean one of the Snowkids. Mere thought of D'Jok getting kidnapped was enough for him to go into rage. Sonny also hoped he told the Snowkids to stay indoors at the Academy. He must have dozed off into his mind. "…ar me, Blackbones? We're almost there. Keep your cool."

The boss of all pirates Sonny Blackbones smirked. "I am always keeping my cool. Say, how is the situation down there?" Maddox contacted his men already on Shadow planet, surveilling the area, but the com link was cut off. He tried it again, but nothing has changed. The link was jammed. "Well? What's the hold - up?"

Duke Maddox wasn't one to admit he had problems, but this wasn't the time. "The surveillance unit isn't answering and whenever I use our com link, it's interrupted."

Sonny stood up, thinking. "If your team was wiped out, then the Emerald guy knows we're on his tail. This all must have been a set – up."

"Set –up for what?"

Their shuttle was past the asteroid belt, but something big rammed into it and the Technoid pilot only so – so stabilized it. Sonny approached the bridge so he could see the damage and what the hell hit them. His eyes widened. The shuttle was caught in a plasma net and a battleship was right in front of them. Maddox groaned. "Get us free! Fire! FIRE!"

Pilot fired the turrets on the shuttle, but the net didn't even budge. Maddox was beyond mad as he pushed the Technoid pilot away from the pilot's seat and he himself was now firing at the net and at that battleship which had a shielding system. The turrets were strong, but that plasma net must have been powered up by something powerful if nothing could damage it. Something powerful… Metaflux. Sonny realized they have been caught in a web, literally. That guy had it all planned out. While they have been going back and forth between Akillian, Shadow Archipelago and Flux Society, Emerald guy made all this Metaflux enhanced technology and now, they were in his sight.

It was too late. They've been tricked and deceived from the start of this. Sonny wasn't about to give up. "Maddox, we're in big trouble, but I think I might save us yet. Use the ion coil thrusters. With a bit of luck, we might shake that net off the shuttle."

"Alright, Sonny. Let's hope this works!" he hit the button for the thrusters and maxed out the output. Their shuttle struggled with the impregnable net, trying to break free. For a few seconds it seemed like the net was about to disperse and both Duke Maddox and Sonny Blackbones grew hopeful, when suddenly a huge wave scarred through the ship and an alarm broke out. Madoxx groaned, positively 100% annoyed. He snapped at the man he threw out of pilot's seat a while ago. "What are you standing around for ?! Go and find out if we took damage!"

The man saluted. "Yes, sir!" And ran for it.

Sonny approached the controls, his eyes glued on the battleship in front of them. The net clearly had one usage and that was to restrain their shuttle. But even if they broke out, the battleship's insane defense system won't let them land a single hit. What to do? There must be a solution… Only one came to his mind, but it's too risky and the enemy are expecting that move probably, but they had to try it. " Maddox, I don't believe we can break free. That damn net is holding us firmly in place. I suggest we attack them face to face, when they least expect it."

" I see. You mean when they're taking us into their battleship? So once we got them thinking we're giving up, we go out and guns blazing? I must say, that's a daredevil tactic, even for someone like you, Blackbones."

"I know. It's crazy, but we cannot destroy that net, no matter what we do. It's our only option left at this point." Maddox agreed to Sonny's mad plan. "I'm in. I'll let all my men know of our surprise assault." Just then, the Technoid pilot arrived back at bridge, breathing fast. " Sir! The engine room got severely damaged! The main thrusters and ion thrusters aren't working, but the auxiliary thrusters are still fully functioning! A repair crew is working on restoring the main thrusters as we speak." Maddox waved the matter away. " You're here in time. Tell the repair crew to stop the repairs. We're not going anywhere, not when this invincible net is still restricting our movement. It's obvious we're stuck, so let the enemy think we have up and when they least expect it – we unleash our counterattack. Go tell all staff on board – they are to stand down until me and Sonny Blackbones start our initiative. This time, they'll get tricked!"

The poor man saluted again and made a hasty exit.

Meanwhile the boss of all pirates was deep in thought. Sensors on the ship intercepted an open com frequency. The voice was moduled. "Surrender now. As if you've probably noted, your shuttle is at the mercy of my battleship. What's it gonna be, Blackbones?" The voice had a mean hint in it. "We have no choice. We give up, just don't hurt any staff on board, they're just following orders."

"Of course. Now prepare for slight adjust. We will take your ship inside. Don't try anything."

As the voice finished speaking, shuttle was being sucked in together with the net. When they were close to the landing platform, two starcruisers have been launched, standing in front of their shuttle, weapons aimed at the shuttle. "Leaving no room for escape. This man is a tactician of highest caliber. He's probably expecting our resistance once we're on the ship. We have to be swift." Sonny said. Maddox's eyes glistened.

The landing platform opened and the net finally dispersed, but the shuttle wasn't made for combat or withstanding huge amounts of damage. Also, they were flying only on auxiliary thrusters. It was pointless to try to escape. Their only hope was to overpower the people on the other ship and take control of it.

Sonny landed as best as he could. Then, the obnoxious voice spoke up again: "Good. Now exit your vessel."

The pilot came back with three more. "Sir, I've informed everyone of the plan. We'll be waiting for your move."

Madoxx stood up. "Then let us leave for now. Once we've taken care of the men onboard, we'll take over the whole battleship. Watch out for our initiative. Dismissed!"

Men left and Sonny went to the door. "What are we waiting for? Let's get the party started."

The two leaders went outside the door, passing by Technoid officers who walked behind them. As soon as they left the shuttle a dozen of weapons were aimed at them. Robots, probably made by Technoid were all around the landing platform, waiting. Sonny estimated their chances. If they attack now, they might get a head start and really surprise them. On the other hand, they're expecting some counter. They must catch a good moment to strike and then it should be easy. One of them nudged the pirate boss in the shoulder. "Keep moving." Sonny complied. For now. Catching enemy off guard was essential in this moment. "Hey, tin can. Where's your boss? I so want to meet him." Robot stopped walking, looking straight ahead. Someone was approaching their location. A tall man clad in black and masked face stood before them with semi auto pistols in each hand. This was past time for stealthy approach. They have to launch their attack. He tackled the robot next to him and Maddox took out another. Maddox's men joined in and soon only the mystery man was left standing before them. The man laughed as Sonny, Maddox and his men turned to face the lone man. "You've lost. I am not afraid of your toys, Bleylock."

Maddox stared at pirate boss in awe, then switched to the masked man, who didn't deny it. " You're as perceptive as ever, but this time, I've ultimately won." Sonny snorted. "You've won nothing, Bleylock. What's this about? Still hung up on revenge?"

"This is not about simple revenge on you and Technoid, Sonny Blackbones. I have now the means to rule the galaxy."

Sonny narrowed his eyes. "Are you talking about the site on Akillian? Your precious source of power is going to be destroyed."

"I know of it. And that wasn't even the third of Metaflux, but now I think I should call it by its correct term: Multiflux."

"Multiflux?! What the hell is that?" Madoxx asked.

"Why, I am not an expert, but let's say it's a mix of Fluxes. I've started an underground sport arena at Genesis Stadium, I called it Netherball. It collected Fluxes from many players without their knowledge. With my own resources, I've invented a new kind of weapon – that little trick with the net was one of them. But this is something different." He motioned at the guns. "You really don't want to be hit by this. It instantly kills. " Sonny made a nervous step forward and Bleylock shook his head, taunting him with the guns aimed at the spot between his eyes. "Don't provoke me, Blackbones. I will kill you, but not now. All in due time. You and Maddox will be temporary… confined."

Duke Maddox stared at his former employee. "Why are you telling us all of this?"

More robots with the same weapons as Bleylock was holding emerged from the depths of the battleship. "What makes you think you'll make it out alive? Take them away."

Sonny knew when he was forced into corner. This was one those moments. This was a no – win situation. But once the robots put them in cells or something, he can send a distress signal to Corso and he'll come to rescue them.

"One more thing. I hope you call for help, Blackbones. Either way, your friends won't make a difference. I have a special plan for your second in – command. Who was his son again? Micro something?" Bleylock said with a notable sneer.

"How do you know of it?! Did you have anything to do with their exchange?!" Sonny was in iron grip of three Technoid robots, shaking with rage.

"You don't deserve to know, but I'll tell you – prepare for a tearful, bloody family reunion." He motioned to the robot guards to take them. Bleylock watched as two of his enemies were hauled away.

His latest recruit was very promising, so promising that he entrusted him with a mission. The boy is under his control. And soon, he'll exact his revenge on Maddox, but mostly Blackbones through his second in command.

After all, he is the only legitimate father of Micro Ice, isn't he?

He laughed at the notion that he completely fooled the boy with another of his Multiflux empowered machines. With Multiflux, he'll rule the Zaelion Galaxy and then, the entire world.

Bleylock walked back inside, heading for bridge. His "son" should start his operation. Or maybe he won't need to. Blackbones will call for help. One way or another, the day of his retribution was near.

xxXXxx

 

Meanwhile on Akillian, the planet core site...

 

They have been working on it for hours and finally, they've made progress, almost all Metaflux was inside the containers. With the combined forces of pirates and Technoid engineers, they've made it. Benett was only a little while in charge. Corso came back and took over. Their work was almost done and that was when Clamp decided he should head back and analyze the Metaflux sample he took earlier. Because to him, it looked a bit different. Corso agreed he'd take him back to Academy and drop him off. They rode back on a snowmobile.

 

xxXXxx

 

At Aarch Academy...

 

That boy! He is not answering his phone. He promised he'd spend a day with her. Maybe it's too much to ask? Her son must be busy with training, but he should at least drop by and say hi to his mother.

Mana Ice got a day off today and she is going to see his son if he won't come and visit her.

So what was she doing standing outside the building of Academy? She came all the way here, she ought to go inside. A sound in the distance made her turn around. It sounded like… a snowmobile appeared. On it were… two people… they were still pretty far, but Mana could make out…

The snowmobile stopped before her and the man who was riding behind slipped off, looking like he was about to get sick. "You alright, Clamp? Well, you're here. I have to head back soon. Take care."

Mana Ice couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man was none other than… Clamp noticed her standing outside. "Oh, Mana Ice! What a surprise… what are you doing here?"

When Clamp said her name, Corso turned his head and slid off the machine. All the while gazing at the woman. "Mana…" He started, but she turned on her heel and stormed off in the opposite direction, going inside Academy. She didn't want to meet him of all the people. She still wasn't sure if he deserved to be hated or forgiven. Clamp decided that this wasn't something he should butt in and gave an apologetic look to the pirate. "I'll go now. Thanks for bringing me back. "

Clamp went inside, avoiding Mana Ice and headed straight for the elevator. Mana stopped, thinking. She was inside only a few times and she didn't know if her boy was even inside. On top of that, Corso decided it was high time for them to have a serious talk. With a weary heart he walked behind her. "It's time for us to have a serious talk, Mana. I have to tell you something regarding …our son. "

"You have no right to call him your son. I was always for him there, I've seen him grow up into a fine young man and where were you?"

"Mana…"

"No, I don't want to hear any more lies from you. Go back to your pirates and leave me and Micro Ice alone."

"I can't. You're both important to me. Also, I think you should know about what happened to our son. He was forbidden to tell anyone, but you should know. You're his mother."

Mana finally turned to face her former love. "Fine. I will hear you out and then I'll decide if I believe you. Do you have a place in mind where we can talk, undisturbed?"

"Well, there is the unused floor. I have been here several times in the last few days."

They headed inside elevator and Corso pushed the button for the highest floor. Unbeknownst to them, they were seen. It was none other that Micro Ice who hid behind the corner. He came off the elevator on the far end and saw two people standing in front of the elevators in front. It was his mother and… Corso? What's he doing here? He shouldn't be here… he only caught the last sentence. So, they're going to talk on the unused floor? About what? Curiosity got better of him and Micro Ice once again stepped into elevator and rode up to the highest floor. He stepped outside carefully, glanced at the both ends of the hallway if the coast was clear. No one was in sight. That means they've probably started their super important conversation. It was highly suspicious, that was clear. Micro Ice warily walked across the empty hall, listening by the doors as he went. So far he walked past five rooms, but he was sure they wouldn't pick one so close. By the sixth door, he clearly heard voices, muffled by the door. He stepped closer and knelt down, ready to eavesdrop.

At first he didn't make out any words, so he had to literally press his ear to the door frame. His mother spoke up as first. "So, what's this about? You said you had some information concerning my son."

Micro Ice blinked. Eh? Information? About him? What's this about?

"Yes. You should know that your son didn't volunteer to acquire Smog. In truth, his Flux was switched with another player's Flux and we have a strong reason to believe it had something to do with an enemy of the entire galaxy. Micro Ice was ordered not to tell anyone of the true nature of his exchange, all because of public. Imagine what would happen if something like that got out. Total chaos for the world, Galactik Football and Flux Society. And also there is another problem, while I was on the way here, Clamp told me that during the two last training sessions, Micro Ice… changed. The Smog is influencing him more and more and by the end of the week, things could become very, very grave if we don't return their Fluxes."

What?! He knew something happened to him. He himself felt a strange sensation once in a while, but it didn't feel like he could get poisoned by the Smog. His mother wasn't happy about the news, judging by her tone. "How come I have only now been informed!? Aarch should have told me! I am his mother!"

" I know how you feel… but don't lose hope yet. Once Sonny is back from his mission, he and Clamp will reverse the Fluxes, return things back as they were. He's gonna come back soon."

That was some development Micro Ice didn't expect at least. So, unless his father let's Sonny go, he's screwed? Ha, what a fairytale. His father wouldn't put him in harm's way. His mother was, however buying Corso's every word. "Is he really gonna save my boy?"

"He will, don't worry. I am sure he will come back in time. But, there is another issue…"

"What? Is there something else I should know?" Mana Ice asked.

"It's about Snowkids. Sonny has a strong suspicion he plans to abduct one of them. I was planning to come here and inform Aarch personally to keep an eye on all his players. Who knows what our enemy had planned? It's better if they're inside and safe. Well… that's all for now. I've told you what I know."

Micro Ice was now genuinely confused. Someone was out to abduct one of Snowkids? He vividly remembered something… but then the image vanished. He shook his head viciously. Damn, he's starting to believe him, too! Believe in your father, he is the good guy… right?

Then his mother spoke up: "Wait. I've wanted to ask you something."

"What you said to me earlier… did you mean it? And do you love me after all these years?"

Micro Ice's eyes widened. What the?! What was his mother talking about?! This conversation took a 360° degrees turn.

"My feelings haven't changes since that day. I have loved you for over fifteen years and still do, Mana. If only I have known earlier that you're alive… I would have run back to you. I am sorry…"

His mother started crying and Micro Ice, now completely bewildered listened in as his mother cried her heart out. She quietened down and Micro Ice didn't need to see what was happening, for he knew.

So, his mother had this kind of relationship with Corso? Then his father was a momentary diversion for her? And father loved her… He was feeling disgusted. Then, his mother caught both Micro Ice behind the door eavesdropping and Corso off guard.

"And when are you planning to tell Micro Ice all this? He's your son after all."

The short teen had to press his palm to mouth to keep him quiet. His mother wouldn't joke about such things.

Corso's reply was all that Micro Ice needed to know they spoke the truth. "I will tell him… after this whole fiasco is resolved. Also, we should tell him about us… and why he grew up without me for so long. But, I will make it up to you, both. I will quit being a pirate and live with you… if you'll have me."

Mana Ice squeaked from joy and they probably kissed, but Micro Ice was horrified on many levels as true events and all his memories came rushing back. They were triggered by the truth he's just heard. How he and Sinedd fell and their Fluxes changed, how they were forced to keep quiet, how he flipped out and Smog… completely possessed him, how Sinedd… broke his heart… now he knew he wanted him to hate the taller teen, but for a good reason – so he could manage Smog. Also… the kidnapping… and how that sick guy brainwashed him using a machine that fucked up his memories and beliefs. He balled his fists at that thought. Also, as he realized, he was about to watch as his real father, Corso was about to get caught in a trap. It was all too much for him at once. He ran away, not caring where he went. He slipped into one room furthest from his mom and real father. Huh, real father… Corso was his dad.

He slouched on the ground, hugging his small frame, tears of frustration falling down his cheeks. He should be happy, damn it!

As far as he understands it, now he's got two options: First, go back and tell them all he knows and enjoy the family reunion… or pretend he doesn't know, let his real father get caught in the enemy's trap and finally… surprise the enemy and help destroy that damn bastard who almost ruined his life. He should thank his curiosity for learning the truth.

He wiped his tears away, his resolve was now firm; he has decided. The enemy has foolishly told him during the brainwashing his plan – that Micro Ice would kill the second in command – meaning his real father, Corso and also Sonny.

But Bleylock didn't count on lucky encounters, like that one. It outright frightened him, but he had to do it. He could always go back into the room where his parents are, but he won't; he doesn't want to get mom more involved as she is already, plus, Bleylock has to believe he's gonna kill his father. It has to be convincing… His real dad cannot know anything.

When the time comes, Micro Ice will put an end to Bleylock's miserable life, first hand. He made it personal when he dragged in his parents and deceived him, using some flux powered machine to get him on his side.

Plus, there was the matter with Sinedd… for now, he'll act like he hates him. Later this evening, his dad will be on his way… and he'll go with worried Clamp and pirates to rescue Sonny and his dad. He'll slip in, of course. He will go along with Bleylock's plan… until the last moment. Then… he'll turn the tables.

With that, he stood up and waited until his parents left. They'll all be together, soon.

 

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	10. Infiltration

Chapter 10: Infiltration

 

"To fool your enemy, you must first fool your allies." – Unknown

 

Micro Ice waited until he was sure his parents left before he headed into the elevator. His head was about to burst like a volcano. So much has happened in the few days... how big was his surprise when he met face to face the one man he really didn't need to see. "Oh, there you are… I have been searching for you…"

The shorter teen put on his indifferent expression. Sinedd was also one of the people he didn't want to get involved in any more as he was. Sinedd must believe he's still angry at him. Part of him was, but not so much as yesterday. He's learned who to blame, and it wasn't Sinedd. But still…

"What do you want?"

Sinedd was taken by that comment, but he regained his composure. " I have been looking for you because of what happened in the holo – trainer. It's time we put aside our personal differences. I know you're angry at me for what I did and you have all the right to hate me for it. Our coaches gave us day off so we could… talk. "

Micro Ice narrowed his brow. "As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing to talk about. You said it yourself; you don't want to be bound to me and I must accept the fact. We're professionals. Isn't that right?" Micro Ice repeated Sinedd's words. Said teen put his head down, shutting his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed Micro Ice's wrist and forcefully dragged him out of the elevator and across the hall, directly towards Sinedd's room. Shorter teen tried to escape out of his grasp, but it was futile. This wasn't the best time for their much needed talk. "Let go of me, you brute!" Sinedd disregarded him as he opened the door for them. He then let go of his wrist. " Will you go inside or must I drag you along?"

The shorter teen gave him quite a look before he entered. Sinedd also came in and locked the door. "I don't want to be disturbed or risk that you would run away. Now, sit down."

Micro Ice leered at him, but then sat down on a chair, crossing his legs. Sinedd just stood there, then he sighed. "What I am about to tell you won't be pleasant. What happened yesterday was all my fault. I wanted to help you, but it backfired. I was such a idiot." Sinedd went over to his bed and sat down, looking at his knees. "I told you a big lie. I lied to you because I wanted to help you master the Smog before it consumes you… you had to hate me and so… I thought that if I told you I don't feel anything for you, you'd really loathe me. I wanted to tell you after the match why I did it, but I cannot wait. It's obvious my decision made it only worse. It didn't help you. I know it won't fix the damage I did to our relationship. I am sorry!" He sounded so sincere that Micro Ice almost crossed the two meters that divided them and hugged him. If only he could tell Sinedd what he heard and that he doesn't hate him… but no, he cannot drag him into this. It's his mess.

Sinedd wasn't finished. "I know something is troubling you. Please, trust me. I won't disappoint you or lie to you ever again. I need you to believe in me." This was the turning point. What should he do? Should he tell his plan? He could use an ally… but then again, the risk was there. His hands started to shake.

"I… c -cannot…" Micro Ice stuttered. Sinedd knelt before him, holding his hands. "It's alright. You're not alone. I will do whatever I can to help you. You have my word, shorty."

Was it that easy? What if Sinedd… died protecting him? No, no, no, no… Sinedd gazed into his eyes. "Please, trust me. "

He trusted him. He trusted him all the way back, believed in him even when no one else did. This wasn't about trust..

The short teen said out loud his biggest fear: "I don't want to see you get killed because of me, Sinedd. It would ruin me. That's why I cannot tell you."

"And it would ruin me if something happened to you. The feeling is mutual, Micro Ice. Let me help you or I'll land in mental house." Micro Ice chuckled at that, nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Micro Ice inhaled deeply and exhaled a few times, the touch of Sinedd's cool hands calmed him down. "I will tell you… everything. Yesterday after… our little exchange I went outside to cool my head. I wasn't paying attention where I was going and so I ended up in an abandoned alley where two robots kidnapped me. After that, I woke up on a ship. I looked around and found some metal components and gizmos. I thought the pirates did it, but I was wrong. A guy with mask introduced himself as my father, claiming that Sonny Blackbones and Clamp orchestrated the ice age on Akillian and he was a victim, thrown into life in exile. He also told me that D'Jok was his dad's spy for years and my movement was monitored from the beginning. I didn't buy his story… that's when things got ugly. He…" Micro Ice gulped, the memory still fresh. Sinedd squeezed his hands tighter and that gave him enough courage to continue. " I wanted to leave, but his robot guards blocked my path… then he laughed. His laugh was so sinister… it was then I knew I landed in a bad, bad place… I attacked him, but he blocked my kick and send me flying across the room where I landed in a wooden box. I… lost consciousness. I must have been out for hours… he used that opportunity to put fake memories and beliefs in my mind, incriminating D'Jok, Sonny Blackbones, Clamp, Aarch… almost everyone who I knew. Due to recent events I have regained my true memories before he… brainwashed me. Before I met you in the elevator, I was acting as that guy's spy… I saw my mom speaking with a pirate, right hand of Sonny Blackbones. I followed them to the unused floor, where I heard the truth that opened my eyes. I learned that Corso, the right hand of Sonny is my real father. My mom and dad made up and that's when all the events came back to me, I also realized why you did the whole break – up scene." Micro Ice paused after his monologue only to gather some air, then he resumed. "I also know that Sonny and Duke Maddox are prisoners on that lunatic's battleship. I had orders to get on board, unnoticed. Bleylock is sure Sonny will call for help and my real father will go. Once we were inside, I was to surprise the pirates and I was to kill Sonny and the rest of pirates."

"What's was your plan? I won't let you go alone."

Micro Ice glanced at him. "I planned to turn tables on Bleylock. I would be the one to kill him. He's developed weapons infused with some special mixture of multiple Fluxes. "

"Then, we'll have to adjust the plan. I'll go with you… I knew Bleylock, or at least I thought I knew him… nevermind. To win his trust, you'll have to hurt someone…"

The short teen shook his head. "No, I won't. I am ashamed at myself for what I did to your holographic clone in the holo – trainer. I won't do it again."

"Micro… you want to beat Bleylock at his own game? Then play along with me. To make it look more convincing, you'll need to get creative, call me names, even hit me. Stick with it, no matter what I do. Bleylock is a clever bastard – if you waver, he'll notice."

"I don't know if I can pull this off." Micro Ice said.

" Come on. Haven't you ever wanted to slap me? Just a little?" Sinedd said, grinning a bit.

In the past, when they were kids? Yes. But now…

"Do it for your father, Micro Ice."

"Alright, let's say I go along with your play… what's your motive to sneak onboard the pirate ship?"

"Curiosity?"

Micro Ice sighed. "Fine… I will improvise when the time comes. For now… I have an idea where a pirate ship is docked. Or will be docked. My father must still be inside Academy. You'll try to find Clamp, my father must be with him. Then, he'll receive Sonny's distress call. We'll get on board. It won't be easy, but we'll find a way."

Sinedd nodded. "And where will you be in the meantime?"

"Bleylock should contact me. After he's done speaking with me, I'll call you. I hope we won't meet more trouble." Micro Ice stood up and headed for the door, where he looked over at Sinedd who was still kneeling. "Sinedd?"

The taller teen rose up to his feet, gazing at the determined Micro Ice.

"Promise me you won't die or do something stupid."

Sinedd chuckled. "Hey, hey. Don't act as if we're about to die. It's gonna be okay."

Micro Ice smiled and he was about to unlock the door, when Sinedd's hand ended over his. Micro Ice glanced at the man. It all happened too fast. He kissed him briefly, but it felt nice. The taller teen caressed his cheek as Micro Ice bore his gaze into the unbelievably dark blue eyes. "Be careful, you hear me?" The dark haired teen let go of Micro Ice and opened the door for him. "You go on ahead. I'll go after you and I'll try to locate Clamp and your father."

He felt so flustered like never before. He quickly nodded and left. His destination was probably the unused floor again. He looked over his shoulder in the direction of Sinedd's room. If he looked forward, he could have evaded what was about to happen. "Micro Ice! There you are!" He knew that voice… this could complicate matters… now he has to trick his mother? Better than getting her involved… it's bad enough he got Sinedd mixed in. He coyly flashed a smile at his mother. She approached him and looked at his from toe to head. "Young man, I demand to know why you didn't visit your mother in a while. Is something going on?"

There it is. That dreadful question. Micro Ice sheepishly scratched his head. "Oh, I completely forgot! Sorry mom, it's just I am very busy and with the upcoming match and all that training…"

His mom shook her head. "I know you're giving it your best. You're my son, after all. You must be tired… I see black circles around your eyes. It's exhausting, but you'll pull through. I will leave now. Go and get some rest. Just promise me you'll come to visit me at home soon, okay? I'll make your favorite dishes."

Micro Ice smiled and hugged his mom who wasn't expecting that. She returned the hug. "Be careful on your way back, mom. I've seen the weather forecast for today. Snowstorms are supposed to appear from the west later."

"Don't worry. Now… you take care of yourself, Micro Ice." His mom turned and left, heading into the elevator. He was on his way to the next elevator when it opened and revealed his team, Snowkids. Damn it, they had the worst timing ever.

Ahito who was closest smiled at him. "Hey! There is the man of hour! Where have you been all day? You have to catch some sunshine."

"Sorry, I am not feeling well. The stress is doing a number on me. If I was insufferable in the few days, then I apologize for my behavior."

Snowkids approached his teammate and friend. "We know that you're under a lot of pressure. We don't blame you for flipping out." Rocket said and the rest of the team nodded, but Micro Ice looked at D'Jok, who avoided eye contact with him. Mei nudged him and the redhead looked up. "I am also sorry for my earlier conduct… you know, when we learned of that match and you'll play for Shadows and everything else. I know you did it to protect us. You were always like that – thinking about others and disregarding yourself. Once again, I am sorry."

"It's okay, you guys. We're inseparable. We're the Snowkids. I'll take you up on your offer and go outside for a bit. I'll see you later." He waved them goodbye and entered the elevator. He felt bad about lying to his mom, to his friends.

But this was for their good. It's for the best if they think he's not doing something dangerous… suspicious. He pressed the button up and waited, closing his eyes. That blighted bastard should call him, soon. He got off and entered the sixth room on the far end of the hall. The same room where he learned the truth and reached the turning point decision. Now, he musn't screw up. He has to play his role perfectly. As Sinedd pointed out, Bleylock is smart as they come; that damn madman.

He waited and waited, to him it seemed like hours but in reality it were twenty or so minutes. His holo- phone went off and he picked up. It was the man, Bleylock, smirking. "So, how are things? I had Blackbones "convinced" to call for help. The right hand of Blackbones should come over to your location and speak with Clamp about the signal. Are you in position?"

Micro Ice nodded. "Yes, I am. Sneaking inside their ship won't be a problem. When they're all all together – we eliminate them. They need to be stopped, father. I won't stand by and watch as innocents get killed."

"That's my son. Good. We'll meet up soon."

He hung up and Micro Ice went outside again, where he called Sinedd. "Hey, where are you? That bastard and me finished our talk."

"I am spying on Clamp. He's inside the holo –trainer room. He's alone… wait… someone came… it must be your dad with two others…"

" Maybe Artie and Benett, they're the closest to them. Okay, wait for me. I'll be there in a flash."

Micro Ice ended their call and let himself be taken down to the second floor. When the elevator opened, a hand was put over his mouth. It was Sinedd, who whispered: "Shh, be as quiet as possible, they're talking about the call from Sonny and it looks like they're about to take off soon. They headed in that direction… We'd better follow them."

The shorter teen glared at the other footballer a bit before he took his hand off Micro Ice's face. " Oh, sorry about that… "

Micro Ice looked around. "Where are they?"

Sinedd gestured at the eastern end of the hall. "They're nearby, we should keep our distance."

"Good idea…"

They quietly walked behind them. Avoiding being spotted. Clamp, Corso, Artie and Benett went inside… Aarch's office? What the? Micro Ice and Sinedd glanced at each other, perplexed. "Maybe they went to tell Aarch about it?" Sinedd questioned.

"At any rate, we have to hide…"

In that moment, the four men emerged from Aarch's office. Micro Ice hastily dragged Sinedd around the corner. "He's not here… perhaps he went to town with Dame Simbai and Artegor. They also are nowhere to be found… I hate leaving the Snowkids unattended… I'll stay here. I would be in your way, anyway. So where's your ship docked at?" Clamp asked.

"I understand. Please, make sure they're fine… we're counting on you, Clamp. Also, tell them they are not to leave the building. Our ship is docked in the underground level. Bennet put it in stealth mode. We didn't bring many men with us. Many stayed behind by the containers. It's almost done. We have to leave…now." Corso said, looking at Benett and Artie who nodded.

Clamp watched as the pirates ran, then he also walked off in the directions of dorm rooms. Sinedd and Micro Ice gazed at each other and nodded. If they want to make it in time, they have to move fast. They ran to the elevators and Sinedd punched in the B1 level button. It took them all the way down.

Thankfully, no one was in sight. They were all probably inside the ship. How do they get inside? Sinedd saw few wooden crates, which were about to put on board before disembarking. "Do you see what I see?" He said, pointing at the crates.

"You read my mind. "

The duo sneaked toward the crates, Sinedd opened one of them and Micro Ice slipped in. He then did the same with a another crate and hid inside as well. If their plan had to work, they needed to appear separately before Bleylock. Soon, the pirates brought the crates inside the ship and closed the main gate. Left in total darkness, the two teens were each praying for their plan to work. And in Sinedd's case, worrying about Micro Ice.

It seemed like eternity before someone came their way and by the voice, Micro Ice recognized Artie. "We're approaching the battleship from which came Sonny's call. It's likely they're expecting us. I don't know, it all is very fishy. I feel like we were set up by someone. Benett, I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Neither do I, Artie, but Sonny is our friend, our boss. We cannot abandon him."

"Hey, who said anything about abandoning? We will kick some ass and then I get to watch the Snowkids in action."

"That's more likely. Now, where were those… Artie, in which crates were our newest weapons?"

Micro Ice almost made a sound, but he stopped himself in the last second. Damn it, if they find them before they arrive… damn it all… it was a bad idea to use the crates as hiding place.

"They're not there, Benett. Over here."

Benett walked away from the crates in which Sinedd and Micro Ice were hiding. Thank goodness! Their plan was almost a bust. A warning and siren sounded through the pirate ship. "Warning, warning! We're under attack!" Corso's voice could be heard throughout the ship. Artie cursed under his breath. "To hell with it! Let's return to the bridge!"

Micro Ice heard how Artie and Benett ran from the storage. He opened the lid on the crate, just a little. "Shh… Sinedd… it looks like the ship will be soon taken in. We're to wait until then. Then I'll go out first and you'll go after me, as planned."

Sinedd put his head out and nodded. "Alright. Don't forget we have to make it look convincing."

To that last sentence, Micro Ice didn't answer back and slid back inside the crate. He was nervous enough, way to go to make me even more nervous Sinedd, he thought.

Small quakes frequently shook with the entire pirate ship and many screams could be heard. The pirates stood no chance and the fight was short. When Micro Ice was sure they were inside the battleship, he came out from his hiding place and knocked on Sinedd's crate. "We're inside… I'll go now."

"Understood. Good luck, Micro Ice." Came a reply from the depths.

Micro Ice got outside. This was it. Now's the time he's shaping the future, to a better end.

Micro Ice walked through the ship, it was empty… so all pirates have been taken into custody, including his father. The main gate was opened wide and as he was descending the ramp, no one was in sight, not even robot guards. Well, this makes things easier for Sinedd at least.

He didn't know where the pirates were taken, but Bleylock was a showman, so that left only one spacious room where he could watch over his prisoners – the bridge. He halted before the door, putting on his best mask of obedience. Micro Ice, don't screw up now, he told himself as he opened the door and stepped into the light.

All eyes in the bridge were on him. Sonny, Maddox, Artie, Bennet, some more pirates, his father and Bleylock, who only had two robot guards by his side. All of pirates were bound and unable to move.

"Well, well, well… I was afraid you didn't make it."

"MICRO ICE!" Many voices joined as one screamed.

Said teen cocked his head to the side, a grin plastered on his face as he approached Bleylock. "But I wouldn't miss it, father."

"What?! Father?! What have you done with him, Bleylock?!" Corso yelled at him, apparent fear and despair in his expression.

"I have only told him the truth. He's my son and you're the masterminds behind the ice age. Your plan was to rule the galaxy with your newly developed weapon, Multiflux."

"All lies! Don't believe him, Micro Ice! He's lying to you! I don't know what he did to you, but don't believe him!" Corso said, trying to break free from his bindings.

"Don't waste your breath, pirate. My son won't save you, traitors to the galaxy!"

"That's right. I know the whole truth. D'Jok, your spy will get what's coming to him, after we deal with you lot."

Now Sonny's eyes widened. "You're being deceived! D'Jok was and always will be your friend! Micro Ice, snap out of it!"

"Come on, Micro… you know we're not the bad guys here, it's him!" Artie said. Benett shook his head. "It's no use… he's under Bleylock's control..."

Then, a sudden thud and the sound of something heavy falling to the ground made everyone look in that direction. A robot was knocked out and before them stood a bewildered Sinedd in a fighting position.

"You've gone over in your head, Micro Ice. I was curious where'd you go, but I wasn't expecting to land in a middle of a warzone. But from what I heard, you're his puppet, nothing more. Once he's done with you, he'll throw you away and kill you. He's not a good person!"

Bleylock was about to order his guards to take out their uninvited guest, but Micro Ice stopped him with a gesture. "No, father. Let me. We'll eliminate anyone who gets in our way."

"No, Micro Ice, stop it!" Corso said with desperation in his voice.

"SHUT UP! I will not hear anymore of your lies. As for you…" The shorter teen got into a fighting stance as well. "I'll show you that I am not all talk. What can you, an orphan do? You don't know what it's like to have someone there for you. You're a moron for coming here. You'd die with the rest of fools who once made our lives difficult, but now you'll be the first to die. Prepare for your end!"

Sinedd groaned and launched at him. "Snap out of it!" And he attempted to hit him, but Micro Ice evaded his blows with ease. "You wanna stop me? You're disgracing yourself."

"Just wait!" One blow hit him hard in the stomach and his breath was knocked out for a moment. Micro Ice glared at him. "How dare you… You'll pay for that!" He hit him back and the force send him flying, he landed before the pirate's feet. He hardly got up on his elbows, glancing at the shorter teen.

"Please stop it!" Corso screamed out, again trying the binds, but it was useless.

"You're right. It's time for us to end this. It was fun while it lasted, but I am done toying with you, Sinedd. Luckily for you, my father borrowed some valuable weapons from the pirates. You should be honored, you'll die by my hand."

Bleylock, who watched the entire scene was pleased. Oh, beyond pleased. Who knew that the brainwashing would be so strong? They had a minor hindrance enter the execution, but it doesn't matter. First, the boy will kill Sinedd, then Sonny, Maddox, all pirates and his beloved father. A robot brought him a special modified gun. Micro Ice approached him, an evil smirk on his face. Bleylock handed him the weapon and Micro Ice smiled. He walked a few paces before he stopped.

"Kill them." Bleylock ordered and the short teen turned to face the pirates, Maddox and Sinedd.

Sonny, Artie, Benett, Corso and Sinedd looked sad and broken, as if they accepted their defeat and imminent death.

Micro Ice gripped the gun's trigger, slowly raising it up and aiming at Sinedd, who closed his eyes.

Bleylock chuckled. "This is your end!"

However, Micro Ice's eyes burned with resolve as he turned on his heel and faced the shocked and frozen on the spot Bleylock. Micro Ice pulled the trigger and the blast send him flying a bit, but he quickly regained his footing. He heard gasps escape from the prisoner's mouths.

A smoke covered the location of Bleylock and his guards. When it dispersed, only a few metal parts of his robots and his one metallic eye remained.

He sunk to his knees, the murderous weapon slipping from his fingers on the floor. "He's dead... I did it..." He couldn't believe it. Bleylock, the tyrant is dead... Sinedd in the meantime spoke to the pirates and Duke Maddox. "Are you all alright? No one's hurt?"

Sonny gazed at his men and Maddox. Corso was so surprised by the chains of events that he couldn't even muster strength to nod or say anything, so the pirate boss spoke for all of them. "We're fine, on the console you'll find a small device with one button. It deactivates the strange handcuffs."

Sinedd passed by the downed Micro Ice and helped him stand up. "It's done. We did it, Micro Ice."

He had a lump in his throat, so he only nodded. Sinedd picked up the device, pressed the button and all were free of their bindings. Maddox massaged his wrist, standing up. "I don't know what the hell happened, but I am thankful for the save."

Sonny approached the weapon, but didn't touch it. "As are we. We'll talk later... let's leave this place." Artie and Benett halted by Micro Ice and Artie picked him in the forehead with finger. "You had us all believing you joined the bad side. I thought we were done for."

"A lot has happened. I'm just glad it's over."

Micro Ice however, locked eyes with Corso, who immediately backed away and turned to leave. Sinedd and Sonny simultaneously prodded the shorter teen and pirate in the shoulder. The short teen knew he'd have to talk with the pirate, but now really wasn't the best place for a talk. Corso shook his head and Sonny sighed. "We're not out of it entirely. There are still some robot guards on the ship and they won't let us leave, I am sure of it. Artie, Benett, make two parties and dispose of them. In the meantime, we'll go and secure the landing platform. I am counting on you."Artie winked and took five men with him. Benett commanded another five men and the two teams disappeared in the corridors. Now, it was only them five – Sonny, Maddox, Sinedd, Micro Ice and Corso. Maddox approached the remains of his employee and snorted contemptuously. "What a crazed, power hungry man. I never liked him much." He turned to Sonny. "What are we waiting around for?"And he joined Sonny's side. Corso started walking as first, all the time glancing at the two who made up the rear. Sinedd leaned in and whispered in his ear: "You should talk with, him, shorty."

"I will, just not now. We've all the time we need from today."

"Just don't miss your opportunity with waiting around forever."

"Oh, just keep quiet. I am still so nervous about what I did... I could go to prison, you know? I killed a person!"

Maddox caught his last sentence. "My boy, I would never imprison someone who saved the whole galaxy. You did the right thing and let's say this stays between us. Okay?" Maddox winked at him and he reciprocated it with a big smile. "I'll take that, your grace." His smile was short lived as his father still didn't say a word to him.

Sinedd didn't give up. "Shorty, have you thought that he feels as much awkward about it as you? You have to talk to him."

"Do you know the meaning of word later?"

Sonny turned to them. "What's your whispering about? Whatever you two have to talk about, you can set it aside. I can't hear any enemy movement. They're close."

As soon as he said it, a shadowy figure emerged from the corner with a blade in one hand, its tip pointed at the short teen. Before Sonny or Sinedd could react, Corso shoved him out of harm's way and he disarmed the robot, piercing it with the sword.

Micro Ice was caught by the taller teen. He let go of him and Micro Ice approached his father. "Um... thank you. You saved me."

Corso nodded. "Don't mention it. Now, let us continue. The hanger cannot be too far."

They formed their formation and Sonny and Corso disposed of twelve more guards on the way. They finally reached their destination and it wasn't surprising that Artie and Benett were already there with rest of pirates and Maddox's men.

"What took you so long?" Artie asked.

"Nothing much. We were being careful. Can we leave immediately?" Sonny asked his men. "Yes. We didn't take as much damage as we anticipated; we can leave anytime." Benett said.

"Good. How about your ship, Maddox? Can we help with the repairs? You probably don't want to travel with pirates."

A Technoid officer came to Duke Maddox. "Sir! We have finished the repairs. It didn't take long. Our ship is fully operational again."

"Well, Sonny... this was really interesting. I'll head back to Genesis Stadium and find that underground he spoke of. We'll stay in touch."

Sonny grinned as Maddox walked inside his ship, followed by the officer. "Yeah, we'll keep in touch."

The boss of all pirates, Sonny Blackbones put his hand on Corso's shoulder. "Now that's over, let's head back to Akillian and drop of the kids. We'll stay there for a while, too."

Micro Ice walked in with Sinedd, Benett and Artie. When he passed by Corso, the man smiled at his son. The short teen returned it. The main door closed and they rode out after Maddox's shuttle into the space. Corso assumed command of the ship, navigating it. "Sonny, are our turrets back online?"

Sonny checked the board. "Yes. And I agree with you. We'll also use the rockets."

Corso launched the rockets at the battleship and Maddox's ship joined in the destruction. With combined firepower, they destroyed the battleship and the impact made them turn the boosters on maximum. "Whohooo!" Artie cheered.

The two footballers stood there, exhausted after so many battles, both mental and physical. Then, Sonny turned to them. "You both saved the day. I thank you for all pirates for saving our hides. Tricking that man must have been very taxing and it took a toll on you. You've earned your rest for today. Benett and Artie will show you to barracks. Once again, I thank you."

"It was really a hard time for us, but now we can concentrate on our normal, boring lifes. Come, Micro Ice. You look like you're about to drop dead."

Micro Ice smiled faintly. "I am just tired."

"Go and get some rest. When we're back on Akillian, we'll let you know."Corso said.

Sinedd nodded thankfully and let Artie and Benett take him and Micro Ice away to catch some rest. They didn't talk, mostly due to Micro Ice who was so tired he yawned several times.

They reached the barracks, Micro Ice found a bed and fell in it, asleep in a matter of minutes. Sinedd didn't go to sleep for a while, because he was watching how peaceful his Micro Ice looked.

When he finally went to sleep, he kissed the shorter teen's forehead and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	11. The match

Chapter 11: The match

Someone shook with him vehemently. He woke up suddenly. "Wake up, sleepyhead. We're here." It was definitely Sinedd's voice. He recognized it and properly opened his eyes, yawning. Micro Ice rose up from the bed and looked out the window. Akillian was close. He's gonna get home. With both Sinedd and his father. The nightmare is over. Artie came into the room, beaming in his usual good mood. "How you feelin'? You've had a nice nap. Sonny sent me here to get you two. We'll be landing soon."

Micro Ice got on his feet and together with Sinedd he followed after Artie. "Out of curiosity, how long was I out?"

"Exactly ten hours and twenty seven minutes. You've got plenty of beauty sleep." Sinedd said, chuckling.

"Haha. Very funny. I saved the world from apocalypse and I was dead tired." Micro Ice said defensively. "Hey, we're here." Artie said as they took the lift to bridge where Sonny, Benett and Corso were.

Sonny saw them enter as first glanced at his best friend. "Right. I say we bring Clamp the good news. Also, there are two players who could use to have their own Fluxes back."

Now Sinedd and Micro Ice looked at each other. "We've decided to play that match how we are now. Regardless of the outcome, we'll switch after it. It's already been medialized."

"Are you two really sure about this? It would be safer for you if we reversed the process as soon as we get on solid land. The match is in three days… what if something happens?" Sonny asked the two players. "We are willing to take the risk. Also…" Micro Ice closed his eyes and Smog enveloped his form for a moment, then dispersed. "I am sure I almost got it. I can control it now." Corso looked at him and Micro Ice nodded. "Please, believe in me. I will make it."

Corso stood up from the controls and gave Sonny a look saying please take over for me. Sonny smiled, although he was a bit sad. His best friend will leave soon. He's got a family, he can't make him stay. If his wife was alive, then he would do the same.

The right hand man approached Micro Ice and Sinedd who stepped aside. "Can I have a talk with you?" Corso asked. Micro Ice glanced at Sinedd who nodded a few times. "Yes."

"Good. Let's go to my room."

Artie, Sinedd and Benett watched as they left.

"What's this about?" Artie questioned, looking for answers from the boss. Oh, right… they didn't know about it. About time to break it down to them. "You see, they are about to have the first awkward father – son talk. It was weird for me and D'Jok, too."

"What? Father and son? Wow… that's… unexpected." Benett said.

Sonny set the autopilot and sat down. "He might leave us, but I understand him. He rediscovered his love and that he has a son."

To that, the two pirates didn't say anything. Corso was their friend, advisor and the man who saved the day. Most of pirates were pirates, because they lost someone dear to them. If their friend wanted to leave, they had no place to object. It was his choice.

Inside the cabin Corso stood by the door. Micro Ice approached the window. They were really closing in. Corso opened his mouth to say the first words, but he couldn't. The words didn't come out. Why was it so hard? He cleared his throat and tried again. "Micro Ice, I know this may sound a bit crazy to you, but I found out recently something."

Micro Ice turned to face him. "I know about it. You're my father."

Corso's eyes widened a bit and he was gawking at his son. "How do you know about it? Since… when?"

"I heard it. You've met with mom in Academy. I followed you and when I was still influenced by that Flux powered machine, I acted as Bleylock's spy. When I heard the truth, it brought up my real memories and how I was kidnapped and forced to believe him. So, I know about it. You're my dad. In the past, I always wished I got to meet you. I always imagined you being really cool superhero who saved the world or something like that." Micro Ice chuckled a bit. "Oh, to think that when we first met I saved Sonny and I was talking with my father."

Now both son and father laughed at that, the initial nervousness falling off them. "Yeah, to think my son would grow up to be a fine, young man. I am proud of you. I wish I learned the truth sooner." Micro Ice approached his father, he couldn't contain his tears inside, hugging him. "It's okay. You didn't know about me and mom. I am so happy right now."

Corso smiled at his son and returned the hug. "My son. My Micro Ice… "

They let go after a moment and Corso sat down, searching inside his bedside table looking into his drawer. "I should have realized it sooner… but I thought it was a coincidence at that time… where is it?" He searched frantically and he found it. "The necklace you've got…" He said while he fished out the exactly same necklace, holding it in front of his son. "I got one and the other was supposed to be for our first child. We hoped it would be a boy. When I saw it on you… I remembered about your mother and about how we met."

"Are you gonna come and live with us? What about the pirates?" He put the necklace back inside the drawer.

"It's… complicated. I want to stay with you. I gave my all to pirates, but now that I've discovered my Mana Ice is alive and I have a son, I am thinking of quitting the pirates for good. They will understand. I will miss them, maybe the hazardous life a bit, too. But you're my family and I will not leave you for the second time. I will stay with you… if you'll have me."

"Dad…" Micro Ice said, smiling. Their heartwarming scene was interrupted with a knock. The door opened and Sinedd came in. "I am sorry to invade right now, but Sonny sent me for Corso."

Corso nodded. "I see. He wants to talk about that." He was on the doormat, when Sinedd stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, I have something to say to you."

Micro Ice shook his head. Sinedd is out of his mind. He's really thinking about telling that to his dad? "No, Sinedd. Now isn't the right time…"

"Oh? And when will it be? If your dad didn't call you out, you'd never start the conversation yourself. I say it's as best time as it'll ever be. Or are you ashamed? "

"No, of course not! It's not about that…"

"But what then?"

"It's just…"

"I knew it. You're ashamed!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am NOT!"

"Oh, you bloody ARE!"

Corso looked at their exchange, the gears in his mind fell into the place. Well, it's not like he didn't expect something like that. "Micro Ice, Sinedd. I feel you have the same connection as me and Mana Ice. It's love, isn't it?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Since when?"

"Well, since childhood. But we didn't notice it until we started playing Galactik Football."

"And do you love each other?"

"Yes." "Yes."

"I see. I won't stand in your way. I give you my blessing. Your love withstood even Bleylock's intrigues. Now all that remains is your mom's approval, Micro Ice. Young man, you've proven yourself. You helped saved us. Thank you."

"We did the right thing. It was tedious and we doubted ourselves, mainly me… but we muddled through." Sinedd said.

Corso turned, a faint smile forming on his face. "Clearly! Haha. I am going back to the bridge. Sonny and the rest of pirates should know about my decision."

He exited and the duo glanced at each other, grinning. "Your dad's a cool guy."

"Yeah, I am so happy right now I could sing."

"Please don't."

" Don't worry. I am not so cruel." Micro Ice's stomach growled. "Looks like someone's hungry. Let's head for the kitchen. We'll fix us something."

They headed hand in hand towards the kitchen.

One hour later…

They landed near Academy. Sonny told his men to go and get supplies – they'll be staying for a while. Much to Micro Ice's surprise, Clamp was standing outside with Mana, who teared up when she saw the two men of her life alive and well. "You're back!" Micro Ice and his father looked at each other, bracing for the bear hug that was coming their way. Mana Ice almost crushed them and both son and father laughed. "Mana, go easy on our son. He just saved the world."

She let go of them, her eyes twice as big, shifting her gaze from one to another. "What? You have to tell me everything. And don't let anything out. Micro Ice, you know of it?"

"Yes, and we're gonna be a real family from now on."

His mother's face fell down and she became serious all of sudden. "About that…" She approached Sonny. "I presume you are Sonny Blackbones, right?" The boss of pirates nodded. "I have a favor to ask. I know he wants to leave the pirates, for me and Micro Ice… but I cannot ask him to abandon this life."

"Mana, what are you saying? You don't want me to be by your side?"

"I do. I really do. But I realized I can't keep you from your purpose that you've found by the pirates. I cannot be so selfish, so, I ask for a favor, Sonny Blackbones."

"I am listening."

"Just promise me you'll come back often for let's say a week or two. And keep him safe." Sonny looked at his second in command who had a bewildered expression on his face. "I see. You heard her, Corso. But, he's the one keeping me safe all the time, saving me. But I'll do my best from now on. We're not wanted men anymore and I'll wager we'll come by often. Is that good enough?"

Mana smiled. "That's more than I expected from the pirate boss. You're not like the rumors say. You're actually a nice person."

At that, Sonny's men around them plus Sinedd and Micro Ice chuckled. Clamp walked over to the small group. "I don't like being the one who ruins the mood, but we have some work to do, Sonny."

The pirate boss nodded and approached Corso and patted him. "I'm going inside Academy with Clamp. Also, two young men should come inside too. Their friends, Dame Simbai and Aarch must be worried. You should go and enjoy some time off, my friend. I'll see you later." He went ahead with Clamp, talking about some high tech stuff Corso didn't understand. Well, he wasn't a scientist like them… Mana Ice turned to her son. "I'm going home with your father, Micro Ice. You should go inside, Aarch's really worried since you and Sinedd disappeared."

"We'll go and meet with him up right now." Sinedd said, leaving. Micro Ice flashed one last smile on his parents before they entered the building.

5 minutes later…

Neither Aarch or Artegor could be found in Aarch's office and it set some warning bells off in Sinedd's head. Something fishy was going on here. What happened when they were gone half a day? "We could try the training room. Maybe they're there with either of our teams, because oddly enough, the dorms are too quiet." Micro Ice suggested.

The duo wandered all the way to the training room and truly, both coached as teams were present there, plus Dame Simbai. They entered the room in the middle of a rather heated conversation. "What do you mean they changed the plan? We train so that we may play in that stupid friendly match and now it's canceled completely?" D'Jok practically yelled at Aarch, who god knows how maintained his cool. "I am telling you, it wasn't my or Artegor's idea. We all thought it would be a Shadows vs. Snowkids match, but now it's the Technodroids vs All Stars. Sadly, none of you will be in it. I know you all trained hard for the match, D'Jok. I've been watching the entire time. But it's the League's decision and Artegor and I have to abide by it."

Artegor fixed his glasses. "I know you're all disappointed, because you haven't seen real action since the GF cup. There will be more opportunities. For now, all I can say is keep training, perfecting your style and teamwork and more matches will be coming." Artegor said, addressing not only his team, but also Snowkids. Now, you're all dismissed… and don't take it too hard. You're both excellent teams, filled with ambitious individuals who bring their own to the team."

Grumbling and mumbling sounded in two teams. However, when Mei as first turned to leave, she froze. "Sinedd and Micro Ice!"

All at once glanced in her direction. Artegor and Aarch approached their strikers with a look of disbelief written on their faces. "You! Where the hell were you?! Do you know how worried we were?" Aarch screamed, forgetting for a moment they weren't alone. The Snowkids and Shadows stared alike. What the hell was going on?

Sinedd tried out diplomacy. "Sir, can we talk with you and Artegor in private?"

Both coaches exchanged quick glances. "Very well. You rest go back to your rooms. We'll talk later." Aarch said authoritatively and there was no room for arguments. The Shadows and Snowkids left alike, but the curiosity was circulating in each team's members.

When they were alone, Artegor checked the door if truly everyone left and then retreated behind the control panel. "We are all ears. Why did you leave without our permission?"

"We kinda saved the world with help of pirates. Sonny is here in Clamp's lab. They're working on some anti Flux. Oh, there was also Duke Maddox. We saved his hide. But really, all the work did Micro Ice. He saved the world from another Flux war." Sinedd said out really fast before the shorter teen could get a chance to reply. "Ahh… there you have it. That was the short version."

Aarch didn't believe it at first. "Whoa, whoa. We really don't know what you two are talking about. Start from the very beginning."

"Ah… it started like this…" And he told them everything, only leaving out his… ehm… romantic moments with Sinedd for a valid reason.

"If what you told is true, then we can end this at once. Your Fluxes can be returned and all will be as be as it was before… oh… damn it. I have to tell you about the All Stars match against Technodroids. The All Stars team members are Wuwamboo, Kernor, Warren, Stevens and Luur from a rising new team the Xenons. The last two members are you two. Now, I want to know what you've decided. Will you play how you are now? And can you really pull it off till the end?" The last words were directed at the short teen. "Yes, we both mad that decision and we thought about it. We'll switch back after the match. "

Artegor stepped forward. "I see you have made up your minds. Then, we will do everything in our power to help you."

"But not today. The All Stars members will come tomorrow. We have three days before the match. We'll give it our best shot. Enjoy the free day, because you'll have very hard three days filled with endless training ahead of you. You're dismissed." Aarch said, smiling.

Both strikers nodded and left the holo – training room. "Hey, shorty. Do you remember what I said?"

"You said many things. Be more specific." Micro Ice replied. For some reason, his hands were getting sweaty. He must be tired or something. But, he rested up on the pirate ship. No, he wasn't tired. It was more like… "I meant about our bet… how do you feel about me now? I need to hear it from you." Micro Ice nervously looked around and sheepishly cackled. "Ehehe… you wanna talk about it here?"

" 'tis a good place as any other. It's about time you stopped running from your feelings. I embraced them a long time ago. Micro Ice…" he touched his hands and knelt down, kissing his fingertips. The short teen's cheeks were suspiciously tinted with a bit of red. "Do you love me?" Sinedd asked earnestly, his crystal clear eyer bore into Micro Ice's soul. "Why are you asking me that now? We're… good. Isn't that enough?"

"I am sorry, but when it comes to you, I become immersed in my greed. Greed for your love. I don't want us to be friends or best friends. Your father saw through us instantly. We share a deep connection. And it's not camaraderie or brotherhood. So, I want to hear it from you. Your innermost feelings for me. I said I love you and I mean it. I have loved you since we first met. How do you feel about me?"

"I…I… ugh, why are you so impossible. You know already, so why do you want to hear it so badly?"

"Because I want to hear it with my own ears. Only then, I'll know you mean it. And you owe it to me. And to yourself. So, spill the beans. As I said before, I have a very good source of information."

"You're so… obnoxious."

"And you love it. Man, this is déjà vu all over again. "

"Yeah… and you're right. I hate to admit it, but you won your bet. I am deeply in love with you. And I don't ever want to be cured."

The lines on Sinedd's face softened as he pulled closer and kissed him. Micro Ice wholeheartedly returned the kiss, he wished this moment would never end.

"Aaw… you seeing this, Mei? And they call us the idiot couple."

Both stopped in their tracks and before them stood Mei and D'Jok who was for some strange reason smirking. "I've got a tip for you two. Get a room." The redhead said and both jumped apart, Micro Ice clearly blushing. After all, they caught them red –handed in the act. "Carrot head… you actually have a brilliant idea for once." Poor Micro Ice was on the brink of expiring right there on the floor. "What are you saying? Absolutely no!"

Mei chuckled and all three gazed at the woman who laughed like there was no tomorrow. "I am sorry… but you two are so adorable. I see things are finally progressing. Good for you. I am glad. So, I think we disturbed you long enough. Please, excuse us." She grabbed D'Jok by his arm and they walked away.

Now both just stood there awkwardly. Micro Ice wasn't sure how he should react.

"Midget, I…"

"Oh there you go, ruining the mood." He said, scoffing, but despite his mild annoyance at the "pet names" he loved that pain in the ass attitude. "We have all the time in the world now, so let's take it slow."

Sinedd blinked. He never thought midget would be the romantic type, but he should have known better. "I will do anything you want. But you better not make me wait too long, shorty."

Micro Ice nodded. "Now that's settled… how about we go to watch some movies?"

"Eh? Movies? I didn't know you were this old fashioned when it comes to relationships… How about a dinner? At my place, of course. I'll bustle us up something. I promise it will be edible."

"I can help you in the kitchen, you know. But I don't feel like it today. I've had enough of traveling for one day. I wanna stay here and enjoy an evening with you, indoors preferably watching some heroic movies. You know the new movie Scavengers Age of Neutron? I heard it's really good. I'll go and borrow it from Thran. You go ahead, okay? I'll come over to your room. Thankfully, you don't have a roommate."

How could he say no to him? He smiled at the short teen. "Good. I'll start up the holo- TV."

Micro Ice grinned and ran towards the twin's dorm room. He got into an elevator and waved mischievously before the door closed. The taller striker stood there for a moment, then he headed into another elevator. He pressed the corresponding button and he couldn't help but grin. This must be his most fortunate day ever. He really couldn't tell when was the last time he was so happy like now. Sinedd opened the door and found the remote controller on his bed. He flipped the holo-TV on and sank on his bed, waiting for Micro Ice to come back. How the hell did the midget know he liked the comics and that he watched the first movie with zeal and he has been anxiously expecting the sequel?

Well, at least the movie should be good. While he waited he began whistling a random song.

xxXXxx 

Three days later on Genesis Stadium…

 

The short teen woke up from a short nap he took after the last training before the All Stars match and decided for a shower. It's not like he was overly nervous, just a tiny bit. When he got out of bathroom, his best friend was already watching the sport news. "Hey, you're in time. You'll be featured in the program." Micro Ice sceptically looked on the holo –TV. " The All Stars match, Genesis stadium. Watch the best players in the galaxy face off. Warren, Kernor, Wuwamboo, Sinedd, Luur, Stevens and Micro Ice against the Technodroids V3, the most modern team ever built by Technoid. The All Stars match, don't dare miss it!" Micro Ice got dressed and turned the thing off. "I hate holo –TV."

"Since when? I get it. You're just thinking too much about it. You've gone through rigorous training with everyone. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, don't say that. You're luring it all the bad luck in the neighborhood. But you're right. I have to shake off this nervousness. The match starts in an hour, I have to get ready."

D'Jok grinned at his friend. "Just go out there and do your thing, like usual. Go and get 'em."

"Thanks, D'Jok. I never pegged you for a considerate guy." The redhead threw a pillow at him and Micro Ice caught it, cackling. "Alright, alright. I'll have full thirty minutes ahead of me filled with Aarch's and Artegor tactics. Oh boy."

"We'll all go and cheer you on, of course."

Micro Ice smiled, grateful that his friends would be there. He picked up his bag with gear and headed for the stadium where he would meet up with the rest of team.

When he arrived, he changed into his dress and he really marveled in it. Black really was his color. The number 11 was his, just for this match. He should enjoy it to the fullest. He admired himself in the small locker mirror when Sinedd casually walked in, already changed in blue and white Snowkids dress with number 3 emblazoned on it. "Quit ogling me. I know I look great." Micro Ice felt how he got slightly irritated. Someone remind him why he fell for this guy? He closed his locker. "How about you look great in black, Micro Ice?"

"You know that, so why should I repeat it? Come on, it's time for the last speech before the match."

"Great. I love Aarch's speeches. So inspiring." The short teen said sardonically.

"Keep that kind of humor, shorty. Let's go. They're waiting for the star of the team."

Micro Ice followed after Sinedd. "Your sarcasm is enlightening me. You're so obnoxious."

"And you love it."

Micro Ice didn't comment on that, he just walked with him until they reached the assigned room for this meeting. Inside, All Stars players and both coaches were there, standing and probably waiting for their arrival. When Aarch saw them, he coughed. "Good. Now that everyone's here, we can begin. I know that you all know each other, but I also know that you're not used to playing as a team. You are all solo players. I've coached a few of your before. Micro Ice, Sinedd, but I know you all by your talent. You're all great players. It's an honor for me to be coaching you. But tonight, if you don't play together, the Technodroids have a good chance of beating you. Don't let that happen, play as a team. Have fun and don't get hurt. Show the crowd just how great you are."

All Stars members cheered. "Yeaaah!"

Aarch turned to Artegor. "Is there anything I let out?"

The former Shadows player didn't like how Aarch stole the whole speech for himself. He's the All Stars coach, too. But, oh well, he'll let is slide. Aarch will be Aarch. "Just one thing. Don't forget that teamwork is the key. You all should go now. The match will start shortly."

Some minutes later…

When they arrived on the pitch, it was like someone turned the volume to maximum. The stands were full and the crowd was going wild upon their arrival on the pitch. Micro Ice's nervousness returned all at once and he was struck with fear. What's he doing on the pitch with all these high class footballers? Someone like Rocket or D'Jok or hell, anyone from Snowkids should be here instead of him. He's not gonna make it… The All Stars will lose because of him… Like on a cue, Sinedd squeezed his hand, tightly. "Don't underestimate yourself, shorty. You are here because you were worthy. Everyone believes in you. I believe in you." Micro Ice swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Sinedd is right. This isn't the time to be putting himself down. He'll give it his best. He's a Snowkid… well, Shadows player.

He stood in the midfield position with Sinedd. Luur and Warren were in the front, Stevens and Wuwamboo were in the rear and Kernor was in the goal. The Technodroids were already there. "You ready to get this started?" Sinedd asked Micro Ice who smirked. "Time to recycle some robot junk."

They danced their greeting and now it was the All Stars turn. Each member did his/her teams's greeting, except Micro Ice who copied Sinedd. Snowkids really needed their own frigging greeting, for god's sake.

The beeper sounded through the arena and the ball was flung in the air. Warren and a robot jumped. The blue allien got the ball and passed to Luur, from the new team Xenons. Now Micro Ice and Sinedd started running ahead, avoiding the defenders. Luur kicked the ball to Sinedd who caught up with it and now he was leading the attack on the Technodroids goal. Micro Ice used the Smog and disappeared before one of the robots who stopped to look around, confused. Sinedd jumped in the air and kicked the ball to Micro Ice who send it hurling into the goal. The robot didn't stand a chance of catching it. The beeper rang. Now it was 1:0 for All Stars. Micro Ice landed in elegantly. "Nice teamwork, Sinedd."

They got back on their positions and waited for the ball to be launched. Warren didn't get the ball and a robot striker set out fro their goal, guarded by Kernor. Luur and Warren did their best to stop him, but the Technodroids passed between them as soon as they got the ball, making it almost impossible to grab the ball from them. They were nearing the midfield, where Sinedd and Micro Ice nodded and charged, each heading for different robot striker. They tackled them and somehow, they evaded the two awe stricken midfielders and continued. Stevens and Wuwamboo got ready. The pirate barred one of the robots to which the main robot passed and it was hesitating. That was all Wuwamboo needed. He activated his Flux and easily grabbed the ball with his flexibility. He sprinted with the ball, motioning to the whole team to get a move on. The ball moved between them until it landed by Warren who set up a perfect kick for Luur. He used Heat of Xenon and the ball landed in the goal withing two seconds. It was exhilarating to watch it. So, this was the essence of the new team, Micro Ice thought as he ran on the left side of the pitch. Now, the score was 2:0 and it was looking good for them. If Sinedd was the jerk he was before, then they'd have a problem with his ego, but thankfully, he's changed for the better. The timer stopped, signaling half time. The All Stars went back to the locker, where Aarch and Artegor welcomed them back. "You're doing great. All of you. I knew you had it in you. Now you have to keep it up. As Artegor said, teamwork is paying off, finally."

Micro Ice relaxed a bit as he sat down. Wuwamboo, Luur and Warren engaged in a conversation about the upcoming matches. Meanwhile Sinedd stood there above the shorter teen. "You did good. I think. We'll clean their clocks by the end of match."

"I don't know… I just have a bad feeling… like something is gonna happen…" Micro Ice stifled his voice, not wanting for the others to hear it. Sinedd leaned in. "You worry too much, Bleylock is history and the whole business is resolved. We're not in any kind of danger, thanks to you, Micro."

The short teen smiled faintly. "I guess… nah, you're probably right. We'll clean their clocks." Micro Ice took Sinedd's offered hand and went out the door.

Break was over and now it was time for the second half. Luur got the ball and passed to Warren, Warren was about to pass back, when suddenly two robots tackled him, taking the ball from him. The Technodroids joined forces and made some kind of lineup that would be impossible for humans. One robot was spinning around and the leading robot kicked the ball in the direction of its spinning. Before anyone could stop the ball, it was heading towards the All Stars goal. Kernor however, couldn't halt it. The beep rang again, the score was 2:1 and it was getting quite dangerous. They were too cocky about their win.

The All Stars members stared at each other. Warren called them over for a small talk. "Everyone stay sharp. We can't afford for them to even the score. Don't give them opportunities to launch another crazy stunt like they pulled." The All Stars nodded and returned to their positions. The ball was hurled in the sky and Warren got the ball for the team. He ran with it through the pitch, avoiding incoming tackles from the robot strikers using his Flux. The defenders however, devised a trap. Warren went one on one with a defender and successfully kept the ball. In that moment, the another Technodroid swept him from his feet and he landed hard. Warren groaned. Luur helped him stand up. The referee came up, signaling a free kick for All Stars. Micro Ice and Sinedd knew this was their moment. "How about it, shorty? You remember the double kick you scored with D'Jok?" The shorter teen blinked, mildly confused. "Yeah… you want to repeat that move? With me?"

"It would be my honor. I guess Warren won't mind, will he?"

"He'll agree. Come, let's go. Warren is set up for that free kick."

They walked over to Technodroids half of the pitch and stood before Warren. Sinedd whispered the plan to him. The blue allien smiled. "I like it. Okay. Let's hope it works."

Micro Ice went a few paces to the left and Sinedd to the right. Warren activated his Flux and send the ball to Micro Ice who caught it and using Smog he passed to Sinedd. He send the ball flying upwards and now both activated Breath and Smog respectively, hitting the ball at the right time. The ball was unstoppable as it decimated the robot goalie. The beeper rang, signaling both the score and end of the match. The All Stars won 3:1. Callie's excited voice hit the stadium. "What a fantastic finish for a great match! The All Stars won, ladies and gentlemen! Guess we'll have to wait until Technodroids V4 for another spectacular rematch. Let's give it up for The All Stars!"

The crowd got so loud, Micro Ice didn't hear what his teammates were saying. Hell, he missed what Stevens said! Damn it. Micro Ice and Sinedd were lost in the collective hug. Even Kernor joined their celebration.

Eventually they left the pitch, leaving the motionless Technodroids there.

xxXXxx

 

The post match celebration took place in Planet Akillian. Micro Ice and Sinedd were enjoying their rare alone moment when Mei and D'Jok came over from their table. "Hey, you lovebirds. We just came to say it was a great match. And now hopefully, all will go back to how it was."

"Yeah, you'll have your striker back. It was just for that match." Sinedd said, sipping his drink. Micro Ice gave him a look, but disregarded it. It's best no one else knows. It will be their secret. The short teen glanced at his empty glass. Who said having a boyfriend was a bad thing? "Sinedd, would you get me a drink?"

The taller teen stood up, taking the empty glass. "Sure. Which do you want?"

"You know, our favorite. Sweet with a bit of ice." Micro Ice winked at him and Sinedd genuinely smiled. "I'll be right back, shorty."

He left and the other couple was astonished at the change. "He's… a really sweet guy. He became like this because of you, Micro. I always knew you could change him." Mei said.

Micro Ice grinned. "No, I didn't change him. In fact, it was other way around. Without him, I don't know what I would do."

D'Jok jabbed him. "Alright. We'll leave you two to your flirting. Let's go, Mei." They waved and went back to their table. In the meantime, Sinedd came back. He gave him the glass he was carrying and sat down. "What did they want?"

"They said they'll leave us to our flirting, don't know what they meant by it." Micro Ice said, leaning in. Sinedd wrapped his hands around the other's petite waist, closing the distance between them. They shared a small kiss. They didn't care if anyone saw them. They were happy together. Who could deny them happiness?

Both picked up their drinks. "A toast to us." Sinedd said, gazing into Micro Ice's eyes lovingly. "May we stay together forever." Micro Ice said and drank from his glass. The pineapple drink was tasty as usual, but it tasted much better with Sinedd by his side.

They embraced each other and talked about everything and anything, from books, music and games to Mei's newest photoshoot and so on.

Micro Ice never thought he'd ever be so happy with Sinedd by his side.

 

~THE END ~


	12. BONUS CHAPTER - My sweet love

WARNING!!! M/M relationship smut is coming! Last chance to back out!!! 

 

Sinedd and Micro Ice have been going out for about a year now. Everyone approved of their relationship, even Micro Ice's mother, who was against it from the beginning, but she warmed up to the taller striker when she met up with them.

The short teen received a text message from Sinedd to come to his house later in the evening. He sceptically stared at his holo –phone. What the hell was this about? Sinedd never invited him to his home before… This smelled fishy. Nevertheless, he changed into more proper clothes and he left in a hurry, because he took too much time with styling his hair. He was in such a hurry he almost forgot to lock the door.

20 minutes later…

When Micro Ice arrived he knocked on the front door and Sined opened instantly. He bashfully smirked at him when he saw how casually he was dressed for this very special occasion. "You're really good looking in normal attire. I love your jeans. They show off your qualities. "

Micro Ice flushed a bit and smacked him lightly over the head. "You're such a pervert. No one ever comments on that, only you. "

"That's because I find you attractive no matter what you have on. But you'd look even much better without clothes, I wager." Micro Ice shook his head and entered the living room, where he sat down on the couch. Sinedd approached him, with his arms crossed. "You know, we've been dating for a year now. I have been really, really patient with you. But I feel like our relationship has stagnated for a long time now." The vibe he was letting off was making Micro Ice a little uncomfortable and he backed in a corner of the couch. "Sinedd… I am not ready for this."

"Oh, when I am done with you, you'll be saying otherwise." He said seductively and moved in like a predator stalking for his prey. Poor Micro Ice was growing a bit scared of him. He never saw Sinedd acting like this. He was usually a really sweet guy who would do anything for him. Tonight, he saw the taller striker in a completely new light. As much as Micro Ice hated to admit it, he thought about the next stage as well, but he was too embarrassed to bring up the topic himself. "You're serious about this, are you?"

Sinedd scoffed. "Of course I am, shorty. I'd never joke about such thing with you. So, tell me is there a reason you wouldn't want to do what other couples do when they love each other?"

Micro Ice averted his gaze. "It's not like that, Sinedd. I love you, I really do. I am just… shy."

Sinedd sighed and pulled the shorter teen into his embrace. Micro Ice burried his face in his chest, his embarrassment was on the verge of expiring. "You don't have to be shy around me. You're more than adorable to me. You're perfect." He whispered into the shorter teen's ear. "I'll be the first man to kiss you, to bed you whether you want or not. I am not waiting around for another year. You'll be mine and mine alone, you understand?" He said, licking his ear. Micro Ice shivered a bit as Sinedd snaked his hands around his waist, his back, his neck and his cool hands slipped under his T- shirt and Micro Ice let out a moan. " St- stop, Sinedd… I am…"

Sinedd grabbed his chin and forcefully ceased Micro Ice's protests with a aggressive kiss. Micro Ice at first didn't return his kissing, but then he hungrily started kissing back, clawing at Sinedd's back. Their kiss was heated and somehow, they found themselves stripping each other of clothing and all their self restrictions were long forgotten. Micro Ice was too much into this as he was undoing Sinedd's belt, his clumsy fingers slipping on it.

The taller teen liked how Micro Ice changed his attitude and all, but this wasn't the best place to continue. His hands stopped on Micro Ice's and he halted and he glanced at him up, questioning. " What's the matter? Having second thought about being the first to bed me?"

"No, I though we should go to my bedroom. Much more comfortable than a couch, don't you think so?" Micro Ice sheepishly smiled and allowed Sinedd to guide him to his bedroom, his heart beating at an increased rate in his chest.

Sinedd closed the door behind them and let only one night lamp on. He wanted to savor the sight he was about to witness and burn it into his memory. Micro Ice was turned so that Sinedd was facing his back. They both were only in jeans.

Micro Ice tried to calm his beating heart. He wanted this as much as his lover. There is nothing wrong about this… so why was he shaking so much? His hands were slowly reaching his zipper on jeans and he pulled it all the way down, undid the button and slipped out of his jeans. They fell on the floor and he stepped out of them, approaching his much taller lover. His eyes burning with lust. Micro Ice bent down down and Sinedd was growing suspicious of his behavior. Is he… no, that would be too much wishful thinking…

He stood corrected when Micro Ice pulled down the zipper. Sinedd was dumbfounded. He's… gonna do that?

The shorter teen gently grabbed the other man's member. "Oi, you don't have to do this… I know it's your first time…"

Micro Ice looked up at him, his blue orbs glistening with pure lust. "But I want to do this. Let me." He said and took Sinedd's full length into his eager mouth, savoring its taste… and thickness in his small mouth. It was really huge and when he tried to work his shaft in and out, in and out repeatedly, it was so good he fastened his pace and Sinedd was now openly moaning, he closed his eyes and put his hand on Micro Ice's head, urging him to go on. "Midget… you're… ah, so good… don't stop now…" He said between his moans, but it was barely audible because of the groans.

Sinedd was on cloud nine because of what Micro Ice was doing to him. Damn it. He was really talented, he had to hand it down to him. His sucking felt so good for the taller striker he knew he was gonna be finished… soon if the midget keeps up his relentless assault. "I am…" Sinedd started, but Micro Ice kept on going as he licked, sucked and teased his balls repeatedly.

The taller teen was close and he gripped tightly on Micro Ice's hair. He came without a warning in the other's mouth, he let go of his still switching member and some of his semen slipped on the floor. Sinedd quickly ran to his bed stand and grabbed a box of tissues for Micro Ice to spit them out… but the shorty surprised him yet again. He swallowed all of it and licked his fingers. Sinedd blushed heavily. Talk about a major turn on…

He dropped the box and threw the short teen on his bed, stripping off completely. He fell on him and his eyes shined with so much love and lust at once it made the butterflies in Micro Ice's stomach flutter. There was no need for them to speak, now they'll let their bodies do the talking.

They danced in a dance of temptation and passion, each enveloped in each other's arms. Sinedd's long bony fingers landed on Micro Ice's boxers. He slowly put them down, sliding them down his legs until he was bare. Sinedd hungrily took in the view before him. Micro Ice was positively gorgeous in the light that illuminated them. He couldn't help it, his hands explored every inch of of Micro Ice's smooth silky skin and Micro Ice did the same as much eagerly. They kissed, embraced and they both grew more and more hot down there. Sinedd skillfully parted Micro Ice's thighs and gazed at his lover, grinning. "Spread your legs wider for me, honey." He said in a husky voice.

Micro Ice looked away, too embarrassed to see what Sinedd was about to do, but Sinedd made him look. "No, I want you to see when you become mine, Micro."

The short teen looked on as Sinedd put his fingers in his mouth and wanted to coat them in saliva. Micro Ice knew he wanted to ease the initial pain for him by preparing him, but he didn't want that. He didn't want Sinedd to be gentle with him. He could take it. All.

The pain, the pleasure and humiliation.

He grabbed Sinedd's hands and shook his head. "No, I don't want you to prepare me. I want our first time to be unforgettable."

Sinedd blinked in confusion. "But… I'll hurt you this way. I don't want to cause you pain. I want this to be pleasurable to us both, not just me."

Micro Ice took his left and and nuzzled with it. "I want it… now. I can't wait anymore… please… put it in… hurry…" Sinedd gave him one serious look before he guided his hard, erect membet towards Micro Ice's entrance. "You're… sure?"

The short teen nodded impatiently. "Yes… please…" He begged, gripping the bedsheets in anticipation. Sinedd complied and with one thrust he invaded into the shorter teen's body. Micro Ice's only response was a loud scream that escaped his lips. Sinedd muffled it by kissing him. His member dug all the way in, to the hilt and he stayed like that for while. Mainly waiting for Micro Ice to give him a signal he could continue… or stop.

Micro Ice's breathing was erratic and fast as he dug his nails into Sinedd's back. He moaned slightly, adapting to the feeling of the taller striker inside him, filling him. It was indescribable and after a moment the initial pain faded and only a tingling sensation lingered in his gut. Micro Ice gave him a nod and Sinedd smiled at him, genuinely. "I am fine… go on. Please."

Sinedd complied and started with a slow rhythm that was making both men see stars, but it wasn't enough. They gnawed at each other, their lips smashing a lusty fight for dominance, but Sinedd won in the end and Micro Ice submitted, eagerly to the new sensations he was experiencing.

Micro Ice urged him to pick up the pace. "Sinedd… more… faster… ah… and harder… don't treat me like I can't handle it… ah… so… good… " He said between the thrusts, his legs wrapped around Sinedd's frame.

Sinedd smirked and leaned in, whispering into his ear. "As you wish, my lovable shorty."

And he picked up a brutal pace that made both groan and moan like animals. Somewhere in between, Sinedd grabbed Micro Ice's member and did him from the front and back at once. Micro Ice's cheeks were tinted with red. This was overbearing. He couldn't…

The pace Sinedd set was so strong and potent – they knew they couldn't do it for very long, for they were each reaching their climax with each a one last strong thrust they both came and Sinedd came inside him. Some moments later, Micro Ice came and his semen splattered all over their stomachs.

They were riding on the waves of their orgasms and Sinedd pulled out and sunk on his lover. They focused on breathing for a few seconds, because it seemed like they forgot how to do it properly when they shared the moment.

It was fantastic, it was all Micro Ice could ever hope for. And Sinedd was the only he would like to do it with again… again and again.

The taller striker kissed his forehead and played with a stray strand of his hair. "It was… we should have done this sooner…" Micro Ice said, still out of breath.

Sinedd smiled at his lover. "Well… certain someone was hesitating…. So it's not my fault we've waited so long…"

Micro Ice pouted. "There you go again. I admit, I was scared, but I am no longer scared of being loved by you. You've shown me you're very… efficient at this. And from today onwards, you're mine."

Sinedd smirked and pecked his lips with a kiss. "Likewise, shorty. No one's allowed to see your cute face like that. Only me."

Micro Ice blushed a bit. "You're still obnoxious."

"And you love it, shorty." The short teen pouted a bit, but he laughed and Sinedd joined in, both giggling for a while.

They stayed up the whole night. They didn't do anything special… just enjoyed each other's company. And there would be many more nights like that for them in store.

Micro Ice was sure of that.


End file.
